Nacimos Para estar juntos
by Yuki Kawa
Summary: [SasuNaru]Sasuke y Naruto los mandan de entrenamiento, Koharu Kurosawa habla de su pasado, cosas se sabrán de Itachi. Encuentros,declaraciones, LEMON! y más en este new chapter al fin!
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaración:** Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, sino que le pertenecen al gran señor Masashi Kishimoto( N/A: ò.ó porque de no ser así hace mucho ratito que Naruto y Sasuke tendrían algo más que una simple amistad ¬ xD), en fín dada ésta aclaración podemos empezar el fic.

(SasuNaru/Yaoi/Lemon)(Están advertidos .)

CAPITULO 1

"Aquel Recuerdo"

La luz del sol cubría otro día en la aldea oculta de Konoha. Un chico de unos 16 años, piel pálida, cuerpo de contextura delgada, cabello negro como la noche al igual que sus ojos. Su nombre Uchiha Sasuke; despertaba lentamente, tras una noche, en la cual no había podido dejar de pensar en cierta persona:

- Ah…, que sueño tengo, por culpa de aquello, no pude dormir bien ¬¬ … - se quejaba mientras se levantaba a tomar su preciado desayuno; - pero es que no comprendo porque estoy pensando en aquellas cosas, al fin y al cabo, eso pasó hace mucho tiempo, demo… no puedo olvidarlo, por alguna extraña razón aquellos recuerdos me hacen sentir extremadamente bien, lo cual no debería afectarme de ésta manera…, en fin mejor desayuno y dejo de pensar en aquellas cosas, tengo entrenamiento, y aquello no debe afectarme en el -.

Mientras el frío Uchiha desayunaba tranquilamente en su residencia para luego ir a su entrenamiento, en otro lugar, cierto rubio de ojos azules como el profundo océano, de carita zorruna se contemplaba a si mismo en el espejo, estaba así hace varias horas:

- ¡Pero que diablos me sucede, me siento…… como feliz por algo, pero no se porque… - de pronto se le vino una imagen a la cabeza, aquel Uchiha, y ese beso accidental que tuvieron hace mucho tiempo(N/A: ahhh xD aún recuerdo ese capitulo, estaba muy feliz xD), cuando recordó aquello inmediatamente sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color rojizo, se asustó de su propio comportamiento: - ¿Por qué rallos me pongo así por ese…ese…- Uzumaki comenzó con la yema de sus dedos a acariciar sus labios – ¡No, no debo pensar en esas cosas, además aquello pasó hace muchos años – pero su mente viajó a aquellos recuerdos, comenzó a correr imágenes, en las cuales se apreciaban todos aquellos momentos en los que Sasuke le había salvado de morir, y como él mismo salvo a Sasuke de la oscuridad. Así es, Sasuke al fin había regresado a la villa de Konoha, cierta noche fría y desolada.

"…….RACCONTO ……."

Aquella noche hacia 2 años atrás, Naruto contemplaba las estrellas desde su ventana, preguntándose por cierto Uchiha, de pronto tocaron muy fuerte la puerta de su apartamento.

- ¡NARUTO, ¡NARUTO, ¡NARUTO!- El susodicho fue a abrir la puerta; miró a aquellos que llamaban….

- ¡¿Kakashi-Sensei, Iruka-Sensei, qué ocurré, ¿Por qué vienen a ésta hora a mi casa?- Naruto se preocupo inmediatamente al mirar la expresión de Kakashi (N/A: Su ojito no más xD) y de Iruka.

- Orochimaru viene ahora mismo a atacar la villa, Naruto, nos acaba de llegar una carta en donde lo afirma- contestó Iruka.

- …. ¡¿QUÉ!...PERO CO…

- Y no solo eso – Kakashi no quiso mirar a la cara a Naruto, le dolía mucho el hacerlo, tras la noticia que tenía que darle.

- ¿Y?…, ¿Qué?..., ¡KAKASHI-SENSEI CONTESTA!- Naruto estaba muy alterado por lo cuál Kakashi no pudo decírselo, Iruka al ver que Kakashi no decía nada, decidió decírselo él.

- Naruto, lo que sucede es que Orochimaru no viene solo…, viene con Sasuke, ambos pretenden destruir la villa de Konoha y…. a ti, ya que posees al Kyuubi en tú interior, lo cuál es muy peligroso para ellos a la hora de destruir Konoha, ya que tú puedes despertar el poder de Kyuubi; Naruto, toma la carta, quiero que leas lo que dice la posdata - (N/A: jaja adoro las PD xD).

Naruto tomó la carta, inmediatamente se estremeció al ver la Posdata, la cuál estaba escrita con sangre:

_PD: "Naruto, hoy es la noche decisiva, te mataré, ya que así podré ser aún más fuerte y cumpliré mi tan apreciado objetivo, matar a Itachi; así que prepárate, hoy no dudare en matarte, lo haré, todo sea por mi dulce venganza"._

_Se despiden ATTE. Orochimaru y Uchiha Sasuke. _

Fue como un balde de agua fría para Naruto, realmente se sentía muy mal, quería que ocurriera cualquier cosa para huir de aquello, no quería ver a Sasuke, no quería ver aquellos oscuros ojos llenos de odio todo por culpa de obtener más poder para así realizar su tan apreciada venganza, ¡NO QUERÍA, de pronto comenzó a temblar, y a sollozar.

Kakashi e Iruka al ver así a Naruto, les dio una punzada terrible en el corazón, Naruto era tan noble y bueno con los demás, además había sufrido mucho, sinceramente no se merecía aquello,

Sin dudarlo un segundo abrazaron al pequeño Kitsune.

- Naruto, tranquilo, por favor- decía Iruka al borde de las lágrimas al ver así a su querido exalumno.

- Naruto, ahora mismo los miembros del AMBU y algunos jounin están rodeando la villa a la espera de Orochimaru y Sasuke; ahora quiero que vengas conmigo, hay que ocultarte en algún lugar, donde Orochimaru y Sasuke no te puedan encontrar…

- ¡NO! – respondió Naruto.

Kakashi e Iruka miraron asombrados a Naruto.

- NO, no evadiré los problemas, es verdad que no quiero verle porque me da pena ver como Orochimaru lo ha ido consumiendo poco a poco, demo… iré con ustedes, enfrentaré la realidad, no huiré, además, prometí traer de vuelta a Sasuke, LUCHARÉ-

Kakashi e Iruka al ver aquella expresión tan segura que caracterizaba a Naruto, esbozaron una pequeña sonrisa, la cual trasmitía el aprecio que sentían hacia Naruto.

- Está Bien Naruto, vendrás con nosotros, pero- Kakashi miró fijamente a Naruto- Si llegas a pelear con Sasuke o con Orochimaru, onegai, no cometas ninguna cosa de la que después todos nos arrepintamos, por favor Naruto, trata de ser fuerte y sobrevivir, suceda lo que suceda, ¿entendido?-

-Hai…, no se preocupen por mí, estaré bien- algo lo dejó intranquilo en las palabras antes mencionadas por Kakashi, pero no le dio tanta importancia, ahora; si se encontraba a Sasuke, no sabría muy bien como reaccionaría, ya que sería muy duro para él volver a vivir, la misma situación de hace algún tiempo atrás en aquel valle.

- ¡Bien, ahora a la entrada de Konoha!- sentenció Iruka.

- ¡Hai!-.

Mientras en otro lugar se acercaban muchos ninjas a Konoha, y entre ellos, el Líder, Orochimaru, y su mano derecha, Sasuke:

- ¿Listo para matar al maldito Kyuubi, Sasuke-kun?- preguntaba Orochimaru a Sasuke, mientras saltaban por los árboles mientras estaban más cerca de Konoha.

- Más que listo, mataré a Naruto, para así después llevar acabo mí venganza, ya que si mató a Naruto obtendré el MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN - respondió el Uchiha.

- No quiero que vaciles al atacar, mira que por algo te entrené todo éste maldito tiempo….- Pero esas no erán las únicas intenciones de Orochimaru, ya que también quería apoderarse del cuerpo de Sasuke para así atacar más fácilmente a Konoha, además que necesitaba cambiar de cuerpo rápidamente, luego de eso mataría a todos los de la villa, aunque claro, también debía dejar a Sasuke que acabase con el kitsune, ya que así no le traería tantos problemas, sobretodo por el demonio que guardaba en su interior.

- No te preocupes, no dudaré en matarle- dijo fríamente Uchiha.

- Bien, me parece perfecto-.

Luego de aquella conversación, divisaron una pequeña aldea, La Aldea oculta de Konoha.

- Al fin, te veré otra vez Naruto- dijo en un susurro Sasuke, pero esto no pasó por alto de Orochimaru, pero decidió no darle importancia.

Naruto, Kakashi, Iruka, algunos miembros del AMBU y algunos Jounin, estaban justo rodeando las entradas de Konoha por aquel ataque que se les avesianaba en cualquier momento. De pronto sintieron una gran explosión; acto seguido saltaron muchos ninjas desde diferentes direcciones hacia las entradas de Konoha.

- ¡¡¡Kage Bushin No Jutsu!- Naruto comenzó con sus jutsus a atacar a los enemigos.

- Naruto, no gastes tanto chacra, mira que te debilitarás rápidamente- le advirtió Kakashi a su alumno.

- Kuso!- Naruto prosiguió a seguir atacando a aquellos ninjas con sus réplicas.

Mientras Kakashi estaba peleando contra varios ninjas, con la ayuda de su sharingan pudo divisar por entremedio de los árboles y arbustos, cierta sombra, incluso pudo divisar aquellos ojos, ojos con el poder del sharingan.

- Sasuke…- Naruto al escuchar aquellas palabras miró fijamente hacia aquel lugar donde estaba mirando su sensei, y pudo ver, no muy claramente a aquella persona que intentó matarlo hace algún tiempo atrás, aquella persona que tanto admiraba pero a la vez era su rival, su mejor amigo, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke, siendo observado por Naruto y Kakashi, comenzó a correr adentrándose por los árboles.

Naruto, al ver la reacción del Uchiha, quiso perseguirlo, pero Kakis se interpuso en su camino.

- Kakashi-sensei, onegai quítese del medio, debo ir donde está Sasuke- Naruto estaba muy decidido y nada ni nadie cambiaría su opción.

- No estoy impidiéndotelo- Naruto miró extrañamente a su Sensei – Solo quiero que me prometas una cosa; que suceda lo que suceda, vivirás y volverás con nosotros, mira que a pesar de todo, tienes gente que te quiere y desea que sigas estando con nosotros-

Naruto al escuchar las palabras de su sensei, dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Por supuesto Kakashi, suceda lo que suceda volveré, Yo nunca rompo mis promesas, y eso usted lo sabe perfectamente-

- Lo sé Naruto- en eso Kakashi se corrió y permitió que Naruto pasará y corriera hacia donde estaba Sasuke - Eso lo sé perfectamente Naruto-

Así Naruto saltaba por los árboles tratando de seguir el rastro del Uchiha, pudo divisarlo a cierta distancia, apresuró el paso hacia él.

Sasuke al ver la cercanía de Naruto, aumentó la velocidad, - Se vé que ha aumentado, en cuanto a velocidad se trate, luego verémos Naruto, si haz aumentado en cuanto a fuerza y mentalidad-

- Kuso, Kuso, va demasiado rápido, a penas puedo seguirle, pero no importa, suceda lo que suceda te detendré y volveré a Konoha sano y salvo, mejor dicho; TE DETENDRÉ Y VOLVEREMOS A KONOHA SANOS Y SALVOS-.

Luego de unos tantos minutos, Uchiha bajo de los árboles y se detuvo, Naruto lo siguió y se detuvo unos cuantos metros tras él.

- Sasuke, primero lo haremos de la manera fácil y sencilla, tienes dos opciones, la primera, es volver a Konoha sano y salvo, y la segunda es, enfrentarme y cuando estés derrotado te llevaré a Konoha; así que elige, la primera o la segunda- dijo secamente Naruto.

- ¡Ja!...- Sasuke esbozó una pequeña sonrisa no percibida por Naruto, cómo es posible que a pesar de todo lo que él le había hecho, quisiese volver a Konoha con él; eso era sencillamente casi imposible. –Te responderé Naruto- dijo acercándose a Uzumaki, quedando a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo, sentía algo extraño mientras se acercaba al Kitsune, pero trato de no hacerlo parecer, ya quedando al frente de él, - No acepto ninguna opción-.

Naruto sintió algo extraño en ese pequeño acercamiento por parte del Uchiha, pero no quiso hacerlo ver.

- Entonces, no tengo más opción de que aceptes por las buenas, o por las malas-

De pronto apareció una sombra detrás de Sasuke.

- ¿Y por cual manera "mala" harás que Sasuke-Kun regrese a Konoha?-

Naruto quedó completamente petrificado, pero a la vez sintió una mezcla de sentimiento, odio, rabia, angustia, y muchas más, con tan solo de ver a aquel hombre, el cuál había distorsionado la mente de su mejor amigo.

- Orochimaru- Naruto comenzó rápidamente a expulsar un chacra rojizo, por lo cuál Sasuke decidió alejarse un poco de Naruto, -Ahora te haré pagar, todo aquel daño que has puesto en Sasuke-

Sasuke al escuchar éstas palabras, se sorprendió.

- Ahora me harás pagar todo ese tiempo en el cuál traté de encontrar a Sasuke para traerlo de nuevo a Konoha- conforme iba hablando cada vez expulsaba más y más chacra rojo- ¡¡¡TE HARÉ PAGAR TODO ESTE TIEMPO DE SUFRIMIENTO, Y DE PENUMBRA, TE MATARÉ AL FÍN!- Sasuke al escuchar aquellas palabras provenientes de Naruto, se sorprendió aún más, realmente le sorprendía cómo el rubio hablaba, sin ningún miedo en su voz, sino que todo lo contrario, con un odio muy profundo; no comprendía cómo podía hablar así, realmente Naruto había cambiado mucho, pero él no había sido él único, Sasuke también, pero aún no era el momento indicado para darlo a conocer, aún debía enseñarle algo a Naruto, pero debía ser justo en el momento preciso.

CONTINUARÁ…………

N/A: Konnichiwaaaaaaaa! 0, En fín, Soy Yuki Kawa, mi nombre real es Joanna, en fín ahora al Fic xD, es primera vez que escribo fan fic sobre Naruto T-T así k espero que allá estado pasable . , al menos a me está gustando ., el Racconto(o flash back, salvo que éste es más largo) no será eterno, lo juro! xD, pero es largito el fic eso si0, eso es para el suspenso . en fín onegai dejen Reviews ya que los espero con ansias ¬ jajaja xD en fín

NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO…… _"Eres La Luz que guía mis pasos"_

Listo, Bye Bye….


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaración:** Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, sino que le pertenecen al gran señor Masashi Kishimoto(N/A: ò.ó porque de no ser así hace mucho ratito que Naruto y Sasuke tendrían algo más que una simple amistad xD), en fín dada ésta aclaración podemos empezar el fic.

(SasuNaru/Yaoi/Lemon)(Están advertidos.)

CAPITULO 2

"Eres La Luz que guía mis pasos"

(Recuento):

… - Orochimaru- Naruto comenzó rápidamente a expulsar un chacra rojizo, por lo cuál Sasuke decidió alejarse un poco de Naruto, -Ahora te haré pagar, todo aquel daño que has puesto en Sasuke-

Sasuke al escuchar éstas palabras, se sorprendió.

- Ahora me harás pagar todo ese tiempo en el cuál traté de encontrar a Sasuke para traerlo de nuevo a Konoha- conforme iba hablando cada vez expulsaba más y más chacra rojo- ¡¡¡TE HARÉ PAGAR TODO ESTE TIEMPO DE SUFRIMIENTO, Y DE PENUMBRA, TE MATARÉ AL FÍN!- Sasuke al escuchar aquellas palabras provenientes de Naruto, se sorprendió aún más, realmente le sorprendía cómo el rubio hablaba, sin ningún miedo en su voz, sino que todo lo contrario, con un odio muy profundo; no comprendía cómo podía hablar así, realmente Naruto había cambiado mucho, pero él no había sido él único, Sasuke también, pero aún no era el momento indicado para darlo a conocer, aún debía enseñarle algo a Naruto, pero debía ser justo en el momento preciso.

Naruto cada vez expulsaba más y más Chacra, pero esto a Orochimaru no le importó:

- jajajaja…..Tú, maldito Kyuubi realmente piensas k puedes matarme, ¡por favor, no me hagas reír- decía mientras se acercaba hacia Sasuke- además, yo no seré el que te matará, sino que será Sasuke-kun, ¿cierto, Sasuke-kun?- continuaba mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro de Sasuke.

-Si, Orochimaru-sama, yo me enfrentaré a Naruto-

- Está bien, yo ahora iré a luchar contra Tsunade, te estaré esperando Sasuke-kun-.

- No se preocupe, estaré allá en un segundo- Decía fríamente Sasuke.

Naruto estaba sorprendido, como era posible que después de tanto tiempo, aún siguiera con la idea de matarle, además aún no comprendía la razón por la cual Sasuke estaba tan empeñado en matarle.

-Naruto, prepárate, no te dejaré vivir, como aquella vez- Sasuke estaba empeñado en matar a Naruto, sucediera lo que sucediera le mataría, ya que así podría cumplir su venganza- Ya que si te quito la vida, podré al fin cumplir mi venganza-.

- ¿Por qué?- Naruto estaba expulsando demasiado chacra, sus facciones comenzaron a cambiar, y todo aquel chacra rojo comenzó a envolverlo contornándose a su cuerpo, Sasuke se sorprendió por lo que estaba sucediendo, de pronto del Chacra rojo de Naruto comenzó a salir una cola gigante de Chacra, - ¿Por qué razón estás tan empeñado en matarme Sasuke, ¡DIMELO, ¿Por qué si me vences podrás cobrar tú venganza, ¡MALDITA SÉA DIMELO!- Naruto estaba perdiendo el control, esto Sasuke lo supo inmediatamente, debía atacar pronto a Naruto, debía impedir que salieran las ocho colas que quedaban del Chacra de Naruto, porque sino no podría vencerlo, además debía hacer algo antes de …… , pero desafortunadamente Sasuke no pensaba decirle nada a Naruto, sino su plan fracasaría.

- Naruto, no tengo porqué decirte nada eso es asunto mío-

- ¡Mentira, también es asunto mío, ya que soy el afectado por todo esto, además somos amigos, y como tu amigo, debo saber lo que te ocurre, y el por qué la razón de matarme, además de que cuando sepa todas las respuestas a mis dudas, te llevaré de vuelta a Konoha-

Sasuke se sorprendió ante las palabras de Naruto, ¿Cómo era posible que a pesar de todo, aún lo considerara su amigo, es ahí cuando Sasuke supo que Naruto no había cambiado nada desde el último momento en que se despidieron, aún era aquella persona noble de corazón, que lo único que quería era la felicidad de todos.

- ¡ja!- Sasuke esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, a pesar de todo le alegró que Naruto siguiera siendo el mismo de siempre- Naruto, cómo ya te he dicho No volveré a Konoha, además…- Sasuke se detuvo un momento y agachó la cabeza, haciendo que su cabello cubriera la expresión de su cara- además, yo ya no te considero mi amigo-

Al escuchar esto Naruto se sorprendió, ¿Qué diablos estaba diciendo Sasuke, Naruto aceptaba cualquier desprecio menos ese, no lo soportaba, ¿Cómo es posible que el maldito de Orochimaru le lavara el cerebro de esa manera, ¿Cómo es posible que lo único importante para Sasuke fuera el poder, Naruto caca vez se sentía más miserable de cómo no haber podido impedir en aquel entonces, haber detenido a Sasuke, porque de ser así, en este mismo momento Sasuke estaría peleando a su lado, No en contra suya.

- Cómo oyes, eso fue cuando era débil y no aceptaba a realidad, tú ya no eres mi amigo, ahora lo único que me importa es mi venganza y por supuesto el matarte – Sasuke levantó su rostro y se preparó para atacar- Ahora debo realizar mi tan preciado plan, el que he planificado hace tanto tiempo-.

- Bien Sasuke, si es eso lo que pretendes, no me queda más opción que luchar contra ti, demo- Naruto cada vez expulsaba más chacra- ¡DEMO, TE LLEVARÉ A KONOHA AÚN SI ME CUESTA LA VIDA, PERO VOLVERÁS A SER EL SASUKE DE ANTES!- mientras decía estas palabras Naruto, de su chacra comenzaba a salir otra cola gigante.

Sasuke estaba un poco exaltado ya que si seguía así Naruto expulsaría las, ahora siete colas que quedaban, y expulsaría a Kyuubi, y si esto pasaba…., Sasuke sabía exactamente que sucedería, y No quería que sucediera, debía por cualquier medio impedirlo, ya que si pasaba aquello, no se lo perdonaría nunca, luego de que del Chacra de Naruto comenzará a expulsar otra cola más (la tercera cola) su apariencia cambiaba cada vez más,- ¡AHORA SASUKE, PREPARATE, TE TRAERÉ DE VUELTA A KONOHA, PASE LO QUE PASE!- de pronto Naruto desapareció.

- ¡Kuso, ¡¿Dónde se metió, es muy rápido no puedo divisarlo- Sasuke estaba exaltado, Naruto era muy rápido- ¡SHARINGAN!- los ojos de Sasuke adoptaron un color rojo – ahora podré divisarlo- Sasuke comenzó a utilizar su Sharingan y pudo divisar a Naruto entre unos arbustos- ¡Ahí!- acto seguido, lanzó cientos de Kunai a Naruto, pero este logró esquivarlos.

- ¡Si piensas que con eso lograrás derrotarme estás muy equivocado Sasuke- Naruto se acercaba a Sasuke, - ¡Tayu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!- comenzaron a aparecer miles de bunshin de Naruto, Sasuke se sorprendió ya que Naruto estaba adquiriendo un poder muy grande y sus bunshin poseían el mismo nivel que el original, Sasuke sabía que si seguía así no podría hacer nada contra Naruto, de pronto hizo un jutsu, de su cuerpo salieron miles de grabados negros, luego su apariencia comenzó a cambiar su piel adquirió un color gris, su cabello comenzó a crecer(N/A: Como en el capitulo 134, cuando el sello se apodera de Sasuke), acto seguido comenzó a hacer otro jutsu, la gran bola de fuego(N/A: jejexD no me acuerdo como se llama T.T gomen nasai T.T), la cual lanzó contra las bunshin de Naruto, haciendo que más de la mitad de las bunshin se consumiera.

- ¡Kuso, a destruido a más de la mitad- Naruto comenzó a atacar cuerpo a cuerpo a Sasuke, cada vez estaba más exaltado, además que lo único que deseaba era que la batalla terminara luego para así, traer de vuelta a Sasuke y atacar a Orochimaru, el cual debe estar afrentándose a Gondaime, y a los jounin; Naruto poseía una propia batalla mental en su cabeza, haciendo que todo lo complicara aún más, era tanta su pena, rabia, decepción, que no podía controlarse, además que su Chacra se estaba saliendo fuera de control, quería detenerlo pero por alguna extraña razón no podía y a la vez le gustaba sentir aquel poder, era sumamente extraño, nunca se había sentido así, pero no le gustaba lo que estaba sintiendo, una vez Jiraiya habló con Kakashi, éste último le dijo la conversación que sostuvieron, respecto a que si de su chacra salían las 9 colas, se convertiría de nuevo en el abominable Kyuubi, y no podría volver a la normalidad, además que si aquello ocurría, moriría instantáneamente al salir el Kyuubi de su cuerpo. Por lo tanto debía tranquilizarse, pero no podía; de pronto de su chacra comenzó a salir la cuarta cola, Naruto de pronto comenzó a estar un poco ausente.

Sasuke comenzó a observar a Naruto, el cuál se notaba algo ausente, peleaba como por inercia, esto a Sasuke le preocupó, además que el cuerpo de Naruto comenzaba a cambiar cada vez más, cada minuto que pasaba, se iba trasformando más y más en una especie de Zorro, claro que pequeño; pero Sasuke debía actuar luego, porque si Naruto llegaba a expulsar a Kyuubi no podría detenerlo. Sasuke pensó que ya era suficiente debía hacer aquel jutsu. Así comenzó a juntar Chacra, Naruto al captar aquello se alejó de Sasuke. Acto seguido Sasuke comenzó a hacer los sellos de su gran técnica:

- ¡¡¡CHIDORI!- Sasuke estaba acercándose para atacar a Naruto, pero le sorprendió la actitud de éste, por lo cual se detuvo, sosteniendo el chidori en su mano. Naruto no se movía ni un centímetro, estaba con la cabeza gacha, su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión y sus ojos estaban de un color rojo intenso, pero ausentes, esta vez a Naruto había expulsado la quinta cola, y estaba ya ausente. Esto a Sasuke lo sorprendió mucho quedando prácticamente petrificado al frente de él, de pronto Naruto habló, pero su voz no era la de aquel tierno kitsune, sino que era la voz de Kyuubi:

- Tú no me derrotarás tan fácilmente, además que mi meta no eres tú, sino matar a Orochimaru, ya que si lo mato seré el más fuerte- Naruto comenzó a acercarse a Sasuke, Sasuke estaba petrificado, Kyuubi se había apoderado completamente del cuerpo de Naruto, - Este pequeño mocoso en el que estoy sellado, no lo verás más, puedes matarlo ahora mismo, ya que si lo haces incluso será más fácil que yo salga inmediatamente de éste cuerpo, ya que no tendré que esperar a que aparezcan las 4 colas que faltan para salir de él, así que mátalo, ¡Vamos que esperas!-.

Sasuke estaba completamente perplejo además de confundido, sabía que debía matar a Naruto para obtener el Mangekyou Sharingan, pero algo es su mente pedía a gritos que no lo hiciera, que después se arrepentiría para toda su vida, claro que él había entrenado todo éste tiempo para matarle, había tenido que soportar los abusos de Orochimaru, todo para matarle y cobrar su venganza. No vacilaría como la última vez, lo mataría.

- Está bien, aunque no es la manera en que me hubiera gustado derrotarte, sino que pelearas conmigo como NARUTO, no como aquél que controla ahora tú cuerpo, ¡Maldito Kyuubi, y ni siquiera por voluntad propia-. Sasuke aún tenía el Chidori en su mano, lo iba a dirigir a Naruto, de pronto comenzaron a correr imágenes de los dos, aquél puente en que cruzaron sus primeras miradas, el beso, la pelea contra Haku en la cuál el prácticamente sacrificó su vida por Naruto, la primera pelea contra Orochimaru, en que Naruto lo sacó del trance en el cuál estaba sumergido, la pelea contra Gaara, le sorprendió la manera en la cual había peleado Naruto, solo para proteger a sus amigos y a la gente de Konoha, aquella vez en que Itachi y Kisame habían ido donde estaba Naruto para asesinarle y Sasuke prácticamente lo salvó, aquella pelea que tuvieron en ese valle, Sasuke pudo haberle matado al igual que Naruto a él, pero ninguno de los dos lo hizo, aquella imagen en la cuál se agarraron sus manos antes de que Naruto perdiera la conciencia, y por último aquella vez en que sus rostros estuvieron tan cerca, Sasuke pudo ver perfectamente todas las facciones de Naruto, antes del adiós.

- ¡Qué esperas, ¡maldito Uchiha, mátalo rápido, o sino no podrás llevar a cabo tu venganza y yo no podré matar a Orochimaru, ¡APRESURATE!- gritaba eufórico Kyuubi.

Sasuke aproximó el Chidori al cuerpo de Naruto, hasta que recordó una pequeña fase dicha por Naruto antes qué este se marchara.

……FLASH BACK…

Era una noche común y corriente, eran las 12 de la noche y Naruto estaba dando una vuelta por el parque, de pronto se encontró a Sasuke que también estaba paseando por ahí, Sasuke sabiendo que abandonaría Konoha, decidió como última vez, hablar debidamente con su mejor amigo, así que aprovechó a invitarle la comida favorita de su amigo, el Ramen.

- ¡Naruto!-

Naruto se dio vuelta mientras veía a su mejor amigo saludándolo desde la otra esquina del parque.

- ¡Sasuke!- decidió ir a donde estaba su amigo, - ¿Qué ocurre, ¿Ocurrió algo grave?- decía Naruto un poco asustado ya que era muy extraño que Sasuke lo hubiera saludado solo para decirle un simple hola.

- Usuratonkachi, no ha ocurrido nada, siempre tan preocupado por los demás antes de ti mismo- le decía mientras le daba un pequeño golpecito en la rubia cabecita de Naruto.

- ¡Itai, eso duele Sasuke, y por supuesto que me preocupa la gente que me rodea, además no me llames así, - decía un pobre Naruto afrontándose su cabecita.

- je, eres mi mejor amigo, ¿no crees que por eso puedo llamarte así?- Naruto se sorprendió por aquellas palabras, y un leve color rojizo comenzó a posarse sobre sus mejillas, Sasuke pudo notar esto, y por consecuencia también se sonrojo.

- ee… Naruto, olvida lo que dije, ahora quieres ir a comer Ramen, yo te invito, ya que estabas por aquí no me gustaría comer solo-, Naruto una vez más se sorprendió, estaba tan feliz de comer Ramen, además comería con su amigo, su mejor amigo, y eso por alguna extraña razón lo hacía feliz.

- ¡Hai, voy contigo-

Luego en Ichiraku, Sasuke terminó su porción de Ramen, mientras Naruto ya llevaba como 3 porciones.

- ¿Naruto, te resultará extraña esta pregunta, pero quiero que me respondas, con total sinceridad, ¿Qué significo para tí?-

- ¿….?- Naruto se sorprendió ante esa pregunta, pero respondió con toda sinceridad –_"Eres mi mejor amigo Sasuke, sabes es extraño, nunca había tenido amigos, y el tenerte a ti de alguna forma me hace muy feliz y si algún día nos separáramos realmente me dolería mucho, mejor dicho no lo soportaría, pero sé que eso no sucederá ya que, a pesar de nuestras pequeñas peleas y rivalidades, te respeto mucho y además somos los mejores amigos"- _decía Naruto con una gran sonrisa. A lo que Sasuke respondió con otra, - Arigato, Naruto-.

……FIN FLASH BACK…

-"_te respeto mucho y además somos los mejores amigos"- _esa frase marcó mucho la mente de Sasuke.

De pronto un gran estallido se percibió cerca de Naruto y Sasuke; éste último lanzó su Chidori hacia un cerro por más que lo intento no pudo matar a Naruto.

- ¡Baka, igual que el pequeño mocoso, al fin y al cabo, no pudiste matarle y no vas a poder cobrar tu venganza, eres patético, me das asco, tú y el pequeño contenedor, en fin tendré que esperar a que salgan las otras colas mira que mientras no te decidías a atacarme salió la sexta cola-

Sasuke se sorprendió ya que al ver a Naruto, éste ya no tenía el aspecto de un humano sus ropas ya no las llevaba, se había convertido en un zorro de mediana estatura. A Sasuke ya no le importaba como obtendría su venganza, eso lo vería después, no podía engañarse a si mismo, la verdad nunca podría matar a Naruto, lo apreciaba demasiado, realmente nunca podría hacerlo, ahora había que preocuparse de lo más importante, la prioridad en este momento era salvar a Naruto y matar a Orochimaru.

- ¡Maldito kyuubi, devuélveme a Naruto!-

- jajaja… no me hagas reír, el pequeño ya no volverá- decía Kyuubi con una tétrica sonrisa observando cada reacción por parte del Uchiha.

- ¿Nani, ¿Cómo que Naruto no volverá, aún no cantes victoria mira que faltan 3 colas que salgan, y además Naruto no se dejará tan fácilmente controlar por ti-

- jajaja… eres realmente un ingenuo, sé exactamente cómo es mi contenedor, sé exactamente los problemas que lo acomplejan y los que lo hacen feliz, en resumen sé atacarlo con lo que más le duele-

- ¡¿Qué cosa le estas haciendo a Naruto, ¡Maldito Kyuubi!- Sasuke estaba al borde de la desesperación él también sabía exactamente lo que aproblemaba al Rubio, el rechazo, el desprecio y las palabras de odio hacia él cuando era pequeño, y lo más terrible, el no haber tenido el amor de un padre o una madre, a Sasuke siempre le oprimía el corazón pensar en la solitaria vida de Naruto y sabía perfectamente que aunque Naruto tuviera casi una voluntad de hierro, las simples torturas de la soledad durante su vida eran suficientes para desmoronarlo, Sasuke estaba totalmente furioso, no soportaba como era posible que Naruto siempre sonriera a pesar de todo, realmente lo admiraba, y no permitiría que aquel demonio lo consumiera en esa ilusión.

- ¿A dónde has llevado a Naruto?-

- Lo he llevado a viajar por sus recuerdos, está como en una especie de una oscura dimensión el la cuál vive aquellos desprecios por parte de la gente, aquella soledad, una y otra vez, torturándolo cada vez más, que débil es la mente humana que se deja llevar por una ilusión la cual cree que es real, jajaja….- decía cruelmente Kyuubi, mofándose del pequeño Naruto.

- ¡Cállate maldito Kyuubi, cómo es posible que le hagas eso, el lo único que quiere es el bienestar de los demás, siempre preocupándose por los demás que de sí mismo, tan noble y buen amigo, ¿Por qué razón tiene que sufrir tanto?- Sasuke estaba a punto de llorar no soportaba imaginarse a Naruto llorando y con aquella expresión tan triste en su hermoso rostro.

- jajaja... Será porque es el más grande Baka que existe en la tierra, ¿quién en su sano juicio prefiere el bienestar de los demás antes que el propio, ¿quién es tan idiota como para preferir la felicidad de los demás antes que la suya, Sinceramente solo un tonto haría eso-

Esa fue la gota que renvalso el vaso, Sasuke estaba tan enojado que propinó un golpe tan poderoso al Kyuubi el cual salió prácticamente volando a mil metros.

- ¡Nunca, me escuchaste, ¡NUNCA VUELVAS A HABLAR ASÍ DE LA PERSONA MÁS IMPORTANTE PARA MÍ!- Sasuke estaba completamente exaltado, su Chacra podía verse, lo rodeaba intensamente.

Kyuubi se paró del lugar en donde quedó luego del fuerte golpe de Sasuke.

- Vaya, vaya, eres bueno mocoso, pero ahora me preocupa otra persona, eso si, nos volveremos a ver- Kyuubi junto sus manos e hizo un sello, el sello de traslación., de pronto desapareció.

- ¡Kuso, debe haber ido a la entrada de Konoha, debo ir rápido sino lo hago, saldrán las tres colas que faltan, y Naruto no volverá- .

- Vaya, vaya; no pensé que volverías Sasuke, que bien que abriste los ojos y decidiste volver-

Sasuke al escuchar estas palabras se dio vuelta, y pudo ver a la persona que le había enseñado la mayoría de los jutsus que sabía, su sensei Kakashi.

- ¡Kakashi-sensei, ¡¿pero que hace aquí, mejor dicho, ¿desde hace cuanto estaba aquí?- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa.

- jeje, desde hace rato, es que no quería dejar a Naruto solo, sabía que podía ocurrir algo como esto-

- ¿Qué haremos Kakashi-sensei, Kyuubi está a punto de extraer las 3 colas que quedan y si llega ese momento, no veremos nunca más a Naruto- decía Sasuke mientras sus ojos se humedecían.

- ¿Tú quieres a Naruto verdad?- pregunto seriamente Kakashi. Sasuke al escuchar éstas palabras, se sonrojó.

- ¡¿Pero que dices Kakashi-sensei, ¡Eso es imposible, somos hombres!- decía nerviosamente Sasuke.

- jajaja, bueno eso no tiene nada que ver, pero en fin si es que lo quieres o no, tú eres el único que puede salvarlo de la ilusión en que está, además no todo está perdido, toma- Kakashi sacó de su bolsillo un papel, pero no un papel ordinario, el papel contenía un sello, el sello era redondo el cual contenía alrededor diversos grabados y 4 puntos, claro que tenía muchos grabados fuera de él.

- ¿Sasuke has visto éste sello antes verdad?- , Sasuke se esforzó por recordar miró bien como era aquel sello de ese papel, y de pronto recordó una imagen.

- ¡El sello que posee en el estomago Naruto!-

- jeje, que buena memoria tienes Sasuke, veo que no has olvidados el cuerpo de Naruto, ¿ne?- decía feliz Kakashi; a esto Sasuke respondió propinándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a su sensei (N/A: Oo' xD).

- ¡Itai, Sasuke, eso dolió (T.T)-

- ¡Entonces no digas esas tonteras! (ò/ó)-

- Está bien, (¬¬') uf que carácter, se vé que no haz cambiado, y eso me alegra; en fin éste sello, es para en caso de que comenzara a salirle la novena cola a Kyuubi, cuando eso suceda se debe colocar éste sello en la frente, así luego de unos segundos, volverá a la normalidad-.

- ¿Es eso cierto, o sea que podremos volver a traer de vuelta a Naruto-.

- En parte sí-.

- ¿Cómo que en parte sí?- decía un preocupado Sasuke.

- Sasuke, te lo dijo Kyuubi, Naruto está en otra dimensión, Kyuubi lo está torturando, capaz que, aunque funcione lo del sello, Naruto no despertará, ya que debe estar muy choqueado recordando eso una y otra vez-, decía Kakashi sin tratar de mirar la expresión de Sasuke.

- No se preocupe Kakashi-sensei, lo traeré de vuelta, ya es mi turno para compensar todo por lo que le he hecho pasar, Ahora seré yo quién traiga de vuelta a Naruto- dijo Sasuke, firmemente, ante esta reacción Kakashi respondió con un abrazo hacia él.

- Lo dejo en tus manos Sasuke, me gusta como te estas comportando ahora, te aseguro que Naruto estará muy feliz de volver a ver al antiguo Sasuke, no; a este Sasuke, aquel que se preocupa por sus amigos, ahora toma el sello y ve a la entrada de la puerta, ahí se encuentran peleando Tsunade-Sama y Orochimaru, sé que harás que Naruto vuelva, nosotros lo apreciamos mucho, queremos de vuelta al pequeño Naruto-

- No se preocupen por el, yo lo traeré de vuelta y volverá a ser el tan alegre y despreocupado Naruto-.

- Confió en ti, ve-, Así, Sasuke salto por los árboles a salvar al pequeño Naruto.

- Naruto, espera un poco más, ya que sea como sea te traeré de vuelta, quiero volver a ver tu sonrisa, te quiero de vuelta en Konoha, todos te queremos de vuelta en Konoha….-

……..CONTINUARÁ……

Uf! O.o me salió largito este capitulo, jeje:-p, en fin ahora que ¿pasará con Sasuke y con Naruto, ¿Kyuubi matará a Orochimaru, bueno eso lo verán en el próximo capitulo;-).

Estuve 3 horas haciendo este capitulo, todo porque me estaban puro molestando por MSN ¬¬ y no me dejaban terminarlo xD, en fin, ojala que les haya gustado,

Y ONEGAI DEJEN ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ REVIEW! XD

Se despide (hasta el próximo capitulo xD), Yuki Kawa

Próximo capitulo: _"¡Vuelve!"_


	3. ¡Vuelve!

**Aclaración:** Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, sino que le pertenecen al gran señor Masashi Kishimoto(N/A: ò.ó porque de no ser así hace mucho ratito que Naruto y Sasuke tendrían algo más que una simple amistad xD), en fín dada ésta aclaración podemos empezar el fic.

(SasuNaru/Yaoi/Lemon)(Están advertidos.)

(RECUENTO):

- Lo dejo en tus manos Sasuke, me gusta como te estas comportando ahora, te aseguro que Naruto estará muy feliz de volver a ver al antiguo Sasuke, no; a este Sasuke, aquel que se preocupa por sus amigos, ahora toma el sello y ve a la entrada de la puerta, ahí se encuentran peleando Tsunade-Sama y Orochimaru, sé que harás que Naruto vuelva, nosotros lo apreciamos mucho, queremos de vuelta al pequeño Naruto-

- No se preocupen por el, yo lo traeré de vuelta y volverá a ser el tan alegre y despreocupado Naruto-.

- Confió en ti, ve -Así, Sasuke salto por los árboles a salvar al pequeño Naruto.

- Naruto, espera un poco más, ya que sea como sea te traeré de vuelta, quiero volver a ver tu sonrisa, te quiero de vuelta en Konoha, todos te queremos de vuelta en Konoha….-

(FIN DEL RECUENTO)

CAPITULO 3

"¡VUELVE!"

Sasuke saltaba por los árboles, lo más rápido con tal de llegar a la entrada de la villa oculta de Konoha.

Lo que él no sabía era la gran pelea que se estaba formando en ese instante entre Orochimaru y cierta Hokage, así es; Tsunade estaba peleando fervientemente contra Orochimaru:

- ¡Kuchiyose No Jutsu! – Orochimaru invocó a una serpiente gigante(N/A: Esa es la técnica de la invocación, gomen -- se me olvidó el nombre de la serpiente de Orochimaru) – Tsunade, ¿ahora que harás, Déjame de una vez por todas matarte para tomar el control de la villa-

- ¡Jamás, ¡Nunca dejaré que controles la villa, ¡Kuchiyose No Jutsu! – Tsunade invocó una Babosa Gigante (N/A: -- gomen no m acuerdo el nombre de la babosa :p).

Es así cómo comenzó una ardua pelea entre Orochimaru y Tsunade.

Luego de unas horas, Sasuke cada vez estaba más próximo a la entrada de Konoha, ya faltaba muy poco, de pronto pudo divisar una especie de energía Roja.

- ¡Kyuubi, ¡kuso, debo llegar rápido es posible que le haya salido otra cola- Sasuke estaba realmente preocupado ya que si a Kyuubi le salía la séptima cola, todo sería mucho más difícil, debía por cualquier medio colocar el sello en su frente para que así Naruto volviera y Kyuubi permaneciera en su interior.

Sasuke en unos segundos llegó a la entrada de Konoha, lo que vio lo dejó prácticamente inmóvil, allí se encontraba Orochimaru estaba totalmente exhausto peleando contra Kyuubi, este ya tenía la apariencia de un Zorro relativamente grande, y la sensación del Chacra de Kyuubi era sencillamente espeluznante, su Chacra era muy poderoso, y lo peor aún es que iba en aumento, Sasuke realmente estaba en shock, y para su desgracia, vio con horror que Kyuubi ya había expulsado la séptima cola.

- ¡Maldito Orochimaru, al fín te mataré, ya que así yo seré el más fuerte y podré hacer lo que me plazca con ésta repugnante villa- Kyuubi estaba luchando arduamente contra Orochimaru, éste estaba totalmente débil.

Sasuke estaba totalmente sorprendido, pero, debía hacer algo antes de que a Kyuubi le saliera la octava cola; comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados buscando a Tsunade, luego de unos momentos la pudo divisar bajo algunos escombros; rápidamente se dirigió hacia ella, e intentó ayudarla:

- ¡Hokage-Sama, ¿Se encuentra bien, ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntaba Sasuke, mientras quitaba todos los escombros para que Tsunade pudiera moverse.

- ¿Sa… Sasuke, Pero qué haces aquí, tú no estabas con Orochimaru para matar a Naru…

- Olvide aquello por favor, he vuelto, desde hace algún tiempo no quería seguir a Orochimaru pero el deseo de la venganza me segó, demo, ahora, gracias a una persona, cambié de opinión, además quiero compensar todo lo que esa persona a hecho por mí-

- Te refieres a Naruto, ¿verdad?- Sasuke se sorprendió, era verdad, pero no pensaba decírselo a ella, menos en aquella situación.

- ¡ja, púes me alegra que estés de vuelta, demo, ahora lo más importante, es tratar de recuperar a Naruto, claro que cómo van las cosas, me temo que no volverá, Kyuubi saldrá de su cuerpo, y Konoha será destrui…

- ¡Naruto volverá!- Sasuke dijo esto muy firmemente, Tsunade se sorprendió al escuchar sus palabras, - Él no es de esos que se dejan manipular, él tiene una voluntad de acero, además haremos que vuelva, él tiene a mucha gente que lo estima, ¡YO LO TRAERÉ DE VUELTA!-

Tsunade cada vez estaba más sorprendida, pero al escuchar aquellas fuertes palabras de Sasuke, la animó a seguir luchando, después de todo Sasuke tenía razón, Naruto volvería, lo traerían de vuelta.

Mientras tanto en la pelea de Kyuubi contra Orochimaru, éste último estaba a punto de caer por el cansancio. En aquel momento a Kyuubi comenzó a salirle la octava cola, en esto aprovechó la oportunidad en que Orochimaru estaba débil, para realizar una de sus técnicas más poderosas; Kyuubi se colocó en posición, creando una bola giratoria de Chacra rojo en su mano, mientras hacia esto Orochimaru habló:

- ¡ja, aunque me derrotes ahora, no podrás sacarte ese sello-

- Di todo lo que quieras, te lo permitiré ya que son tus últimos segundos de vida, ¿quieres decir algo más antes de morir? – decía Kyuubi mofándose de Orochimaru.

- Si, quiero terminar lo que estaba diciendo, Tú nunca podrás quitarte aquel sello, por más que lo intentes nunca lo lograrás, y aunque lo hicieras te volverían a encerrar en otro cuerpo, dime, ¿para que luchar si de todos modos te encerraran, además la gente de esta villa, no permitirá que el sello, se rompa, en resumen nunca podrás alcanzar tú meta…

- **Muere**- Kyuubi aprovechó el instante en que Orochimaru dijo sus últimas palabras, y dirigió el ataque justo a su corazón- **¡RASENGAN!**

El jutsu del Kyuubi atravesó el pecho de Orochimaru, éste murió al instante, desvaneciéndose poco a poco, sin antes decir su ultima frase: -"_Nunca te liberarás del sello"-_y finalmente terminó por desvanecer.

- ¡jajajajajaja!... ¡al fín, ¡SOY EL MÁS PODEROSO, ahora solo falta que mi contenedor caiga en la locura a través la ilusión, y así podré sacar la última cola, jajajaja, ¡¡AL FÍN ME VENGARÉ DE ESTA MALDITA VILLA!- Reía maquiavélicamente Kyuubi.

- ¿Qué dijo, ¿Qué si Naruto cae en la locura podrá expulsar la novena cola?-, Sasuke estaba totalmente nervioso, - ¿¡Hokage-Sama respóndame, onegai, hay algún modo de que Naruto no caiga en ello!-.

- Si te soy sincera, No, demo…- Tsunade desvió la mirada para no ver la expresión de horror posada en Sasuke.

- ¡PERO DEBE HABER UN MÉTODO!-

- ¡SASUKE CALMATE, ¡déjame terminar, mira hay una opción, hay un sello escrito en un papel de pergamino, ¿verdad? –

-Si, ¿pero que tiene k ver eso?-.

- Tengo un plan, pero escucha atentamente, lo primero que debemos hacer es….-

Mientras Tsunade y Sasuke estaban planificando lo que harían Kyuubi aprovecho la oportunidad y con su potente Chacra derribó las murallas que rodeaban la villa. De pronto, una gran cantidad de perros se lanzaron al ataque contra Kyuubi. Sasuke y Tsunade quedaron anonadados ante aquello.

- ¿Pero quién hizo eso?- preguntó anonadada Tsunade.

- ¡ja, ¿Quién más que él, él único que utiliza la invocación de perros- respondió Sasuke.

- ¿Kakashi-sensei?-

- ¡EXACTAMENTE!- De pronto apareció Kakashi con un pergamino, el pergamino de invocación.

Kyuubi quedó prácticamente paralizado, ya que eran un sin fin de perros, y cada uno de ellos, mordía alguna parte del cuerpo de Kyuubi.

- ¡Kuso, ¡DEJENME MALDITOS PERROS!- Mientras trataba de liberarse de los perros, de pronto comenzó a aparecer la novena cola.

- ¡Kuso comenzó a aparecer la novena cola, eso significa que Naruto…

- Sasuke, aunque Naruto llegue a la locura, de todas formas le liberaremos; no te preocupes, lo traeremos de vuelta, ya que es una persona muy importante para todos nosotros, por ello, debe volver, sea como sea, así que cálmate, por favor, lo traeremos de vuelta- dijo Kakashi tranquilizando a Sasuke el cuál estaba completamente eufórico aprovechando que Sasuke se tranquilizó, Kakashi le preguntó:

- ¿Tienes el sello que te dí verdad?-

- Por supuesto-

- Bien, ¿Tsunade-Sama está lista?-

- Cuando quieras Kakashi, estoy lista-.

- Bien, hagámoslo-

Al instante desaparecieron, Kakashi y Tsunade fueron a atacar a Kyuubi, mientras Sasuke se preparaba para su ataque.

- Tsunade-Sama, ¡ahora!-

- ¡Kuchiyose No Jutsu!- Inmediatamente aparecio una babosa gigante, - ¡Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!- miles de babosas sujetaban a Kyuubi.

- jajaja…, y creen con eso podrán derrotarme-.

- ¡ja, No, eso lo tenemos claro, solo era para distraerte- dijo Kakashi

- ¡¿Nani! –

- Mira arriba de ti-

Kyuubi hizo lo que dijo Kakashi, y cuál fue su sorpresa a Sasuke dirigiendo el sello justo a su frente.

- ¡¡¡NOOOOOOO…, DEBÍ HABER SABIDO QUE EXISTÍA AQUEL SELLO!-

- ¡ESTO TE LO MERECES POR HABERLE HECHO AQUELLO A NARUTO!- Sasuke justo colocó el sello en su frente.

De repente una luz llenó todo el lugar; acto seguido Sasuke pudo ver una imagen, no era solo una, eran miles, y todas de Naruto, Se veía cómo había llegado a aquella situación, primero la incertidumbre y el miedo de aquél lugar, luego la inconciencia, cómo los recuerdos lo torturaban una y otra vez, y finalmente la tristeza reflejada en su cara, había llegado a la locura; Era como una especie de otra dimensión en la que ahora Sasuke estaba(N/A: como en el capitulo 134, cuando Sasuke ocupó Chidori y Naruto Rasengan, luego se vio una Luz y a ambos en ese lapso de tiempo), de pronto vio a lo lejos a Naruto, se sorprendió al verlo estaba sentado, con las piernas recogidas y su rostro posado en ellas, sus manos abrazaban sus piernas, estaba desnudo y se movía de un modo extraño, hacia delante y atrás, también se podía observar que de sus labios salían palabras incomprensibles, su rostro estaba lleno de lagrimas; sinceramente era una imagen muy cruel, a Sasuke se le rompió el alma verlo en aquél estado, no soportaba cómo era posible que ese maldito Kyuubi lo haya dejado en ese estado, cómo era posible que a una persona que ya había sufrido bastante en la vida, le hagan recordar una y mil veces todas las penumbras que ha tenido que pasar.

Sasuke no lo soportó, comenzó a correr hacia Naruto, lo llamaba, Naruto no decía nada, Sasuke siguió llamándole, hasta que Naruto miró hacia aquel lugar. Sasuke estaba acercándose a Naruto, pero éste cuando lo vio, su rostro mostró una expresión de horror y pánico mezclada con una gran pena, Sasuke no comprendía el porqué de su reacción, pero siguió corriendo hacia él, hasta que llegó. Se arrodillo para quedar a la misma altura de Naruto.

- ¿Por…Por qué me haces sufrir de ésta manera?- Naruto hablaba con un hilo de voz, Sasuke realmente estaba destrozado al verlo así.

-Naruto, ya a pasado todo, volvamos a casa- dijo Sasuke con calma.

- ¡N… NO, ¡NO ME VAS A ENGAÑAR, TÚ NO PUEDES SER SASUKE, SASUKE ESTÁ CON OROCHIMARU, además que a él no le importa lo que a mi me suceda- dijo Naruto totalmente asustado.

-Sasuke al escuchar éstas palabras agacho la cabeza, haciendo que su cabello tapara su expresión- Naruto, soy yo créeme, onegai, soy Sasuke, ya no estoy con Orochimaru, gracias a ti, pude darme cuenta que la venganza no te lleva a nada bueno-, Sasuke acercó su mano hacia la cabeza rubia de Naruto acariciándola, - y con respecto a lo que dijiste que yo no me preocupo por ti, debo decirte que éstas totalmente equivocado, porque si así fuera, no estaría aquí tratando de ayudarte y que vuelvas conmigo y con la gente de Konoha-.

Naruto al escuchar éstas palabras, alzó la mirada hacia Sasuke, Sasuke también la alzó, y pudo ver los ojos de Naruto, le desgarro el alma verlos, no eran aquellos hermosos ojos azules brillantes como el océano, No; estaban sin brillo, como si se les hubiera borrado la luz, era muy triste verlos, de pronto de aquellos ojos comenzó a correr una fina lágrima:

- ¿Sa…su…ke, ¿realmente eres tú, no eres una ilusión de Kyuubi, ¿verdad, ¿de verdad volviste, no es aquella ilusión, ¿verdad?- Naruto comenzó a llorar mientras temblaba, de pronto alzó sus bracitos hacia Sasuke, éste hizo lo mismo, mientras le respondía:

- Si Naruto, soy yo Sasuke, el verdadero Sasuke, no soy una ilusión, nunca más verás otra de aquellas espeluznantes ilusiones de nuevo, lo juro- decía Sasuke mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Naruto, Sasuke comenzó a llorar, acto seguido levantó la cara de Naruto para que lo mirara fijamente:

- Nunca más las verás te lo juro, ya que ahora lo que vez es real- decía mientras caían sus lagrimas en la cara de Naruto, y se mezclaban con las de este, de pronto Naruto esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, Sasuke se sorprendió miró fijamente a Naruto y comprobó que la luz que caracterizaba sus ojos volvía, esto lo hizo completamente feliz, por lo que comenzó a sollozar y a llorar, pero ésta vez de felicidad, al ver que Naruto, había vuelto.

- Gomen Nasai Sasuke por preocuparte, gracias a tus palabras y a tus lagrimas he vuelto, arigato Sasuke – dijo Naruto abrazando a Sasuke, por lo que éste se puso completamente rojo, aunque no sabía la razón del porque, pero correspondió el abrazó de Naruto.

De pronto aquella luz que los rodeaba comenzó a desaparecer, mientras sus figuras se desvanecían.

…………………………

- Parece que resultó todo bien, ambos volvieron sanos y salvos- decía Tsunade a Kakashi.

- Que bien me alegro mucho por ambos- decía con una pequeña sonrisa Kakashi.

Sasuke comenzó a escuchar voces, sintió que estaba recostado, y todo olía a ¡HOSPITAL!. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se alzó. Miró hacia todas partes y pudo ver que al lado suyo estaba Naruto durmiendo en la cama. Esto realmente lo tranquilizó.

- ¡Sasuke despertaste, al fín, llevas 3 días durmiendo (xD)!- decía felizmente Tsunade.

- ¿Qué? (O.o') llevó durmiendo tres días?-

- Si, dormilón (xD)- se mofaba Kakashi.

- Que simpático está hoy (¬¬) -

- jeje (:p) Gomen (u.u)-

- En, fín, y Naruto, ¿cómo está?-

Tsunade inmediatamente mostró una cara seria, al igual que Kakashi. Esta reacción a Sasuke le preocupo.

- ¿Qué... qué sucede?- Sasuke estaba un poco asustado. – ¡¿qué pasa, DIGANME!-

- ¡Sasuke, cálmate por favor! – dicto severamente Kakashi, a lo que Sasuke no dijo nada.

- Mira Sasuke, primero debo decirte que Naruto se encuentra mejor, ya que cuando a ambos los encontramos, él estaba completamente desnudo y con muchas marcas en la piel ya que por culpa de la técnica de Kakashi los perros lo mordieron- explicaba Tsunade a Sasuke.

- Demo, ¿las heridas son muy graves?-

- Nunca he dicho aquello, pudieron haber sido graves para él si Naruto no llevara a Kyuubi dentro, gracias a Kyuubi que sus heridas mejoraron rápidamente, ya que sino fuese por Kyuubi, Naruto estaría muerto-.

- ¡ja, de algo que sirva el maldito Kyuubi a Naruto-, Al decir estas palabras observó a Naruto, se veía tan tranquilo durmiendo, sin ninguna preocupación ni temor, sinceramente era la mejor imagen que había visto de Naruto, tanto tiempo separados, al menos para Sasuke verlo así era más que suficiente.

- Bueno si, ahora en cuanto a lo mental, no sabemos aún ya que no ha despertado, ojala que lo haga hoy-

- No se preocupen, yo cuidaré hoy a Naruto –

- Está bien, nosotros nos retiramos, cuídate Sasuke-

Luego de toda esta conversación, Sasuke se levantó de su cama, no soportaba más estar con aquella ropa de hopistal, así que se vistió, luego tomó una pequeña silla que estaba cerca de la cama de Naruto y la acercó a ella. Colocó sus brazos apoyándolos en el borde de la cama y posó su cabeza en ellos, miró a Naruto por largo tiempo, las horas pasaban y Naruto no despertaba aún, Sasuke miraba a cada momento el reloj, Naruto no despertaba, esto estaba alterando un poco a Sasuke:

- Vamos Naruto, onegai despierta, tengo tantas cosas que decirte, además quiero saber como te sientes, debo pedirte disculpas, gracias; un montón de cosas, debes despertar, onegai-

- Pues dímelas ahora, soy todo oídos, jeje-

Sasuke levantó la vista muy sorprendido y pudo ver sus bellos ojos azules brillantes, al igual que su perfecta sonrisa, estaba realmente feliz por volver a verlo así:

- Naruto, despertaste, perdona, onegai perdóname por todo lo que te he hecho y por….

- No tienes de qué disculparte, tú no haz hecho nada malo, sino todo lo contrario-

Sasuke se sorprendió ante el comentario de Naruto, pero este prosiguió:

- Primero yo debo darte las gracias por ayudarme a salir de aquella ilusión, hontoni arigato Sasuke- dijo con una gran sonrisa Naruto mientras abrasaba a Sasuke.

- Usuratonkashi – Sasuke correspondió al abrazó, por lo cual éste (Naruto) se puso rojo, Sasuke continuó- no me des las gracias, yo debo darte las gracias, arigato por sacarme de aquella oscuridad, arigato por ser como eres, hontoni arigato por todo Naruto, y también porque volviste,

Arigato, Naruto-

- Arigato, Sasuke-.

Y así permanecieron durante mucho tiempo, no querían separase, demo, comenzaron a sentir algo extraño, además de no querer separarse, al estar abrazados, notaban perfectamente la calidez del cuerpo del otro, ésta reacción, por parte de los dos les resultaba un poco extraña, ¿acaso?….. ¿Puede ser?…. ¿Qué realmente?….. ¿Se gustaban?

¡¡¡¡ CONTINUARÁ…………!

(……………………………………………………………)

**Nota de la Autora: **

KKKKKK BELLOOOOO T.T, bueno, está a punto de terminar el largo Racconto xD (Al Fín O.o u.u'), en fin, ¿Qué ocurrirá con éste par, ¿acaso se gustan? (xD obvio ¬¬), La actitud de Naruto es como si no le hubiera pasado nada ¿estará ocultando algo, ¿La relación que poseen es realmente de amistad, ambos están creyendo que no, ¡¡¡EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SE ENTERARÁN DE LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE AMBOS!.

Ahora a debo decir, calma, con calma; de a poco ya están avanzando en su relación, PRONTO SE VIENE EL LEMON! xD para aquellos impacientes que me han estado diciendo k kieren el Lemon lo antes posible xD, ¡YA VIENE, ¡CALMA! xD

Bueno :p muxas gracias por los Reviews ;-) Espero que les haya gustado éste capitulo, a ustedes dedicado este capitulo, realmente ustedes son mi motivación para seguir escribiendo está historia, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡arigato a todos!

Nos vemos en el Próximo Capitulo…. "ES MÁS QUE UNA SIMPLE AMISTAD"

ONEGAI DEJEN REVIEWSSSSS!


	4. Es más que una Simple Amistad

**Aclaración:** Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, sino que le pertenecen al gran señor Masashi Kishimoto(N/A: ò.ó porque de no ser así hace mucho ratito que Naruto y Sasuke tendrían algo más que una simple amistad xD), en fín dada ésta aclaración podemos empezar el fic.

(SasuNaru/Yaoi/Lemon)(Están advertidos.)

……………(RECUENTO)……………

- Usuratonkashi – Sasuke correspondió al abrazó, por lo cual éste (Naruto) se puso rojo, Sasuke continuó- no me des las gracias, yo debo darte las gracias, arigato por sacarme de aquella oscuridad, arigato por ser como eres, hontoni arigato por todo Naruto, y también porque volviste,

Arigato, Naruto-

- Arigato, Sasuke-.

Y así permanecieron durante mucho tiempo, no querían separase, demo, comenzaron a sentir algo extraño, además de no querer separarse, al estar abrazados, notaban perfectamente la calidez del cuerpo del otro, ésta reacción, por parte de los dos les resultaba un poco extraña, ¿acaso?….. ¿Puede ser?…. ¿Qué realmente?….. ¿Se gustaban?

…………. (FIN DEL RECUENTO)……………..

CAPITULO 4

"ES MÁS QUE UNA SIMPLE AMISTAD"

Sasuke comenzaba a sentirse un poco incomodo, así que separó de su cuerpo al rubio; éste inmediatamente agacho la cabeza, haciendo que su cabello tapara su rostro; Sasuke ante la reacción de Naruto se preocupó:

- ¿Naruto, ¿Qué sucede?-

Inmediatamente Naruto levantó su rostro y mostró una leve sonrisa, respondiendo a la pregunta de Sasuke:

- Nada, no me ocurre nada, solo estoy un poco cansado y bueno… ¿sabes cuando saldremos del hospital? -

- Está misma tarde saldremos-

- Me alegro, no me gustan mucho los hospitales-.

Sasuke sentía por alguna extraña razón que Naruto se comportaba extraño, que algo ocultaba, pero no sabía que era, esto lo impacientaba mucho, de todas maneras comprendía que Naruto había sufrido un shock muy grande al haber pasado aquello, sabía que sería difícil que Naruto volviera a ser aquel joven alegre que era, demo, él, Sasuke Uchiha le ayudaría en todo lo que necesitase, porque quería de sobremanera a Naruto, y ese sentimiento crecía cada vez más, a veces se sorprendía de sí mismo, ¿cómo era posible que quisiera tanto a alguien, aquello lo asustaba también porque comenzaba a pesar de que aquel sentimiento, no era solo de un gran afecto de amistad, No, sabía que era algo más.

De pronto la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a Tsunade y Kakashi-sensei, ambos con una expresión algo triste en sus rostros, Naruto al verlos, mostró una sonrisa a ellos, demo, sus expresiones no cambiaban, esto a Sasuke le preocupo:

- ¿Hokage-Sama, Kakashi-sensei, ocurre algo malo?-

- Sasuke, por favor, puedes retirarte un momento, necesitamos hablar a solas con Naruto- dijo seriamente Tsunade al moreno.

- E... Esta bien- Sasuke salió de la habitación y cerro la puerta tras de si, demo, se apoyó a ella para tratar de escuchar lo que sucedería.

- ¿Naruto?-

El aludido no respondía, mantenía la cabeza gacha.

- Naruto, dinos la verdad, ¿cómo te encuentras después de lo sucedido con Kyuubi?- decía calmadamente Kakashi al rubio.

- Yo… yo…. No me siento bien…- Naruto comenzó a sollozar. Sasuke, el cuál estaba detrás de la puerta escuchando, sentía que su corazón se rompía poco a poco con cada sollozo del rubio, se sentía impotente de no poder ayudarlo; demo, lo que más le dolía era que Naruto no hubiera sido sincero con él, cuando lo ayudo mostraba siempre una sonrisa para con él, pero ¿por qué no mostraba lo que realmente sentía?; al instante, algo lo sacó de sus pensamiento.

- Yo… estoy cansado que la gente me mire de aquella manera, estoy cansado que nadie me aprecie de verdad, solamente porque llevo a Kyuubi dentro de mí, por esa razón se preocupan, no por lo que a mí me pueda pasar, sino que se preocupan que Kyuubi haga algo, por ello estoy cansado, debería haber muerto cuando pasó lo de Kyuubi, realmente no se porque razón volví, se que solo a sufrir….- Naruto rompió en llanto.

- Naruto, cálmate, onegai, no digas ese tipo de cosas, nosotros te apreciamos, de verdad-

- ¡¡¡ESO ES MENTIRA, ¡Nadie me aprecia, solo les importa Kyuubi, si Kyuubi no existiera, yo no sería nada para ustedes no les serviría de nada, nadie me aprecia, son todos unos hipócritas, ¡LOS ODIO A TODOS!- Naruto lloraba amargamente. Kakashi y Tsunade se acercaron al rubio, pero éste tomó el pequeño florerito que estaba en la mesa al lado de su cama y lo lanzó hacia ellos- ¡DEJENME EN PAZ, nadie….nadie…nadie sabe lo que sufro-

De pronto se abrió la puerta de golpe, la cuál dejo ver a un Sasuke totalmente furioso, todos los presentes se impresionaron por la actitud de Sasuke, éste ultimo se dirigió a donde estaba Naruto, demo el rubio comenzó a llorar cada vez más y comenzó el mismo a pegarse en su cabecita murmurando palabras ininteligibles por los presentes, Sasuke llegó hacia Naruto y tomó firmemente las manos del rubio impidiendo que se golpease:

- ¡Naruto, cálmate, onegai!-

- ¡Déjame, a puesto a que escuchaste todo lo que dije y ahora te quieres burlar de mí, y abandonarme como lo hiciste hace tiempo-

- Sasuke apretó con más fuerza las muñecas de Naruto, haciendo que éste diera un pequeño grito por el dolor.

- Nunca, ¡te lo repito, Nunca vuelvas a decir ese tipo de cosas, primero, yo no me burlaría de ti por una cosa así, segundo, No vuelvas a decir que nadie te aprecia, porque sabes que eso no es verdad; y tercero, Nunca vuelvas a decir qué deberías haber muerto, ¡JAMAS DIGAS ESO!- Sasuke estaba muy enojado, y su alma estaba destrozada al ver a Naruto en aquel estado; por su parte el rubio fue perdiendo fuerzas al tratar de zafarse del agarre del moreno, quedando totalmente agotado, respirando entrecortadamente por la falta de energía por el llanto desgarrador que impedía que respirase bien.

- Sa… Sasuke- Naruto miró fijamente a los ojos del moreno, - Go…gomen nasai, es que me siento mal, me siento muy solo, quiero que alguien me aprecie, que tan solo me entregue algo de cariño-

- Naruto, no estás solo, estamos todos contigo, te apreciamos, yo estoy contigo- dijo sinceramente Sasuke abrasando al pequeño.

- Gomen Sasuke, Gomen….-

- shh… calma Naruto, no me pidas disculpas, me conformo con que estés tranquilo ahora-

Tsunade y Kakashi al ver el comportamiento de Sasuke hacia Naruto, estaban completamente perplejos, pero no dijeron nada, preferían dejar a los dos así, tranquilos, al menos hasta que Naruto se recuperase un poco del shock sufrido. Claro que antes de salir del Hospital, Tsunade se dirigió a Naruto y a Sasuke:

- E… bien, hoy pueden retirarse del hospital cuando quieran, ya que los dieron de alta-.

-Está bien- respondió Sasuke, Naruto no dijo nada, ya que se sentía muy avergonzado por lo antes ocurrido.

- Ahps Sasuke, puedes salir un momento, necesito decirte algo-

- Esta bien, Naruto espérame aquí un momento- dijo saliendo de la habitación.

- ¿Sasuke, puedes hacerme un favor?-

- Si, Hokage-Sama-

- No me digas Hokage-Sama, dime Tsunade, me haces sentir mucho más vieja (¬¬) (N/A: Más de lo que ésta xD)

- Está bien Tsunade-Sama-

- E… bueno, mejor así (uu), en fín quiero decirte que por favor, puedes vigilar a Naruto-

- Eee… ¿por qué?; o sea, no me preocupa ocuparme de él, pero porque razón quiere aquello- dijo un Sasuke totalmente rojo, no le importaba cuidar a Naruto, pero se sentía un tanto incomodo con la proposición, ya que lo vería mucho mucho más seguido (N/A///).

- Tú más que nadie sabe lo que le ocurrió, y Naruto está muy agresivo, mira bien lo sucedido, solo tú pudiste calmarlo, yo pienso que lo mejor es que lo vigiles de cerca, ya que puee cometer alguna locura, no lo sabemos; por favor Sasuke, solo será unas cuantas semanas, nada más…

- Lo haré no se preocupe, Tsunade-Sama- respondió Sasuke completamente serio.

- Arigato Sasuke, sé que lo cuidarás bien, bueno, ahora me voy-

- De nada, Tsunade-Sama-

- Ahps y otra cosilla-

- ¿Qué?-

- Aprovecha muy bien esas semanas, trata de sincerarte con Naruto, jeje-

- (O/O!)-

- Naa, Sasuke no me mires así (xD), mira que se te nota demasiado que lo que sientes por Naruto es más que una simple amistad; bien, ahora me voy, Sayounara-

Diciendo esto Tsunade se alejó de Sasuke, dejando a este impactado y sonrojado. Este sacudió un poco su cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos, como es posible que malinterpretaran su relación con Naruto, aunque claro, es verdad que sentía algo extraño por el rubio, pero no podía ser amor o algo así, No, los dos eran hombres, aquello no podía ser, ¿o Sí?.

Con todos esos pensamientos en su cabeza Sasuke volvió a la Habitación de Naruto, encontrándolo completamente dormido. Su rostro mostró una sonrisa enternecedora, luego se acercó a él para observarlo mejor, es allí cuando noto la belleza del rubio, su piel ligeramente bronceada, sus rasgos rasgos tan finos, y noto como su pecho semidesnudo hacia un ligero vái-ven cuando respiraba. Y así pasaron las horas, hasta que el mismo se quedó dormido, luego sintió una pequeña caricia un su cabello, inmediatamente abrió los ojos, y levantó su cabeza notando que Naruto ya había despertado y que le daba pequeñas caricias en su cabello, demo al percatarse de que Sasuke estaba despierto ya, quitó su mano:

- ¿Por qué te detienes?-

Naruto no sabía que responder a eso.

- Me gusta lo que haces, sigue por favor- dijo un Sasuke completamente sonrojado.

Naruto estaba completamente rojo, demo siguió con lo suyo, a la vez que lo hacia sentía una paz interior increíble, se sentía completo, algo que no sentía hace mucho tiempo, las caricias que daba a Sasuke en el cabello comenzaron a descender acercándose a su rostro, el cuál acarició, con aquel acto, Sasuke levantó su cabeza, se sentía bien, miraba directamente a los ojos azules de Naruto, sinceramente amaba aquellos ojos, hacían que sintiera miles de emociones, tranquilidad, inocencia, dulzura y amor entre otras; comenzó a mirar cada rincón del rostro de Naruto hasta que se detuvo en sus labios, aquellos labios que quería probar hace mucho tiempo, porque aunque no quería admitirlo siempre había sentido algo más que amistad por el rubio, es así como Naruto también compartía ese sentimiento con Sasuke, sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse, los labios de Sasuke estaban próximos a los de Naruto….

- Gomen por interrumpir, demo quería decir que ya pueden abandonar el hospital – llegó inoportunamente una ninja medico a la habitación. Este repentino acto hizo que ambos chicos se separaran al instante completamente rojos, pero sintiendo algo muy extraño y a la vez cálido en sus corazones.

- Es… está bien, arigato por el aviso- habló Naruto aún sonrojado.

- De nada, sayounara- respondió yéndose de la habitación.

- Bien, Naruto, vístete, te esperaré afuera y te dejaré en tu casa, ¿bien?- dijo Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa al rubio.

Este correspondió el gesto del moreno, esbozando una sonrisa también:

- Está bien, no me demoraré nada-

Luego de unos minutos Naruto salió del Hospital y se encontró con Sasuke en la recepción, ambos se dirigieron a la casa del rubio; al llegar a ella se despidieron:

- Bien naruto, onegai, cuídate mucho, nos vemos mañana, porque Tsunade-Sama quiere hacer algo en la noche, no se que es, pero te pasó a buscar como a las 9pm mañana, ¿ya?-

- Está bien Sasuke-

- Bien, buenas noches, Naruto- dijo Sasuke dando media vuelta, demo, Naruto, lo abrazó por la espalda, aquel acto hizo que Sasuke se inmovilizara.

- Buenas noches Sasuke, gracias por todo, eres una persona muy importante para mí, de verdad-

- Para mí también Naruto- dijo éste volviéndose y abrazando al pequeño. – Bien, ahora si que debo irme, mañana a las 9pm, ¿ya?-

- Hai- respondió éste con una gran sonrió a lo que Sasuke respondió depositando un beso en la suave mejilla del rubio, y susurrándole algo en el oído, que solo el rubio podía descifrar; claro que este acto hizo sorprender mucho a Naruto.

Luego de ello Sasuke se fue corriendo, perdiéndose en la lejanía, dejando a un Naruto completamente rojo por lo ocurrido…… _"Arigato Sasuke, yo también te quiero"…._

……………**.. (FIN DEL RACCONTO) (N/A: al fín xD)…………………**

Así fue como Sasuke volvió a la villa de Konoha, y como salvó a Naruto de aquello, a pesar de que Naruto quedara aun algo sensible con lo sucedido estaba tratando de superarlo, de a poco, pero lo intentaba superar, que era lo que importaba, que no se hundiera en ello, porque sino terminaría muy mal, algo que ni él ni Sasuke querían; esa misma noche Sasuke debía ir a buscar a Naruto a su casa para dirigirse a la casa de Tsunade-Sama, ya que iba a ocurrir algo en ella.

Sasuke se encontraba en su casa buscando algo que le quedase perfectamente para su encuentro con el ojiazul, aún estaba nervioso, se repetía una y otra vez que no debió haberle dado ese beso a Naruto, ni menos haberle dicho aquellas palabras…. "Te quiero mucho Naruto, no lo olvides"…..; Al recordar aquello Sasuke se sonrojó, pero trató de alejar aquellos pensamientos tratando de escoger el mejor traje para aquella noche.

Por otra parte Naruto estaba en las mismas que Sasuke, pensando en lo sucedido y tratando de encontrar algo que le quedará muy bien.

Luego de una hora, ya faltaba media hora para las 9pm, llegó Sasuke a la casa de Naruto, dio un leve golpe a su puerta, luego de unos minutos, se abrió y dejó ver a un Naruto vestido con un terno azul marino rayado finamente(N/A: es k me encantan los hombres formales ¬ xD), el cuál combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos azules, debajo, se podía divisar una camisa blanca, y una corbata amarilla oscura, lo cual combinaba con su cabello.

Esta escena hizo que Sasuke quedara completamente maravillado al verlo, Naruto estaba completamente rojo, Sasuke lo miraba de un modo que le gustaba pero a la verlo había sentirse incomodo, al ser intensamente observado.

- Nee… Sasuke tú te vez muy bien- dijo Naruto completamente sonrojado. Lo cuál era verdad, ya que el moreno llevaba un terno negro lo que hacía que combinara con su cabello y sus ojos, y una camisa blanca, la cual combinaba con su pálida piel. El acto de Naruto hizo que Sasuke se sonrojara también.

- Gra…gracias, tu también, te ves… deslumbrante-

- jeje, ¿vamos mejor?-

- Está bien-

Naruto y Sasuke salieron del apartamento del rubio; Sasuke aprovecho la oportunidad y tomó la mano de Naruto, éste se sorprendió, pero a la vez correspondió el acto, tomándola también.

Y es así como emprendieron su camino hacia la casa de Tsunade.

CONTINUARA……………………………………!

**Nota de la Autora:**

Konnichiwa! xD al fín actualicé (¬¬ ya era hora UU), es que estuve muy ocupada, ya que acabo de salir del colegio, acabo de terminar el cuarto medio, es una gran paso, ahora me estoy preparando para la licenciatura, ojala que todo resulte bien xD. En fín ahora al fic:

O.o Al fin y al cabo Naruto estaba un poco shockeado, pero no quería hacerlo ver, ya que o sino Sasuke se preocuparía mucho (/). Maldita enfermera que tenía que interrumpirlos en un momento crucial xD ¬¬' , ambos se están sincerando el uno con el otro, PROXIMO CAPITULO LEMON ASEGURADO, ya no más esperas xD, ¿Qué ocurrirá en el próximo capítulo, ¿Qué tiene preparado Tsunade-Sama, ¿aquello que ocurrirá ayudará a Naruto y a Sasuke, Sasuke hace algo, lo cuál deja muy impresionado a Naruto, ¿Qué será?... Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo xD………

Gracias por los Reviews, a todas muchas gracias, este capitulo dedicado a todas ustedes, muchas gracias, ustedes son mi motivación a seguir con esta historia, Arigato Gosaimas ;-)

Próximo Capítulo…………….**_"Ai-Shitteru"_**

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ ONEGAI DEJEN REVIEWS ! (Donde dice Go!)**xD


	5. AiShitteru

**Aclaración:** Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, sino que le pertenecen al gran señor Masashi Kishimoto(N/A: ò.ó porque de no ser así hace mucho ratito que Naruto y Sasuke tendrían algo más que una simple amistad xD), en fín dada ésta aclaración podemos empezar el fic.

(SasuNaru/Yaoi/Lemon)(Están advertidos.)

……………(RECUENTO)……………

- Nee… Sasuke tú te vez muy bien- dijo Naruto completamente sonrojado. Lo cuál era verdad, ya que el moreno llevaba un terno negro lo que hacía que combinara con su cabello y sus ojos, y una camisa blanca, la cual combinaba con su pálida piel. El acto de Naruto hizo que Sasuke se sonrojara también.

- Gra…gracias, tu también, te ves… deslumbrante-

- jeje, ¿vamos mejor?-

- Está bien-

Naruto y Sasuke salieron del apartamento del rubio; Sasuke aprovecho la oportunidad y tomó la mano de Naruto, éste se sorprendió, pero a la vez correspondió el acto, tomándola también.

Y es así como emprendieron su camino hacia la casa de Tsunade.

…………. (FIN DEL RECUENTO)……………..

CAPITULO 5

"AI - SHITTERU"

Luego de caminar un tanto, llegaron finalmente a la casa de Tsunade. Al llegar ambos se miraron a los ojos, se sentían bien sujetando la mano del otro; pero, debían soltarse; ya que alguien los podía ver y no querían que dijesen nada de ellos dos. Sasuke soltó de a poco la mano de Naruto, y se dirigió a la puerta a tocar el timbre, lo hizo, y acto seguido aparecio Shizune a darles la bienvenida:

- ¡¡¡Konnichiwa chicos, que bueno que hayan venido- Decía felizmente Shizune al verlos, - pasen chicos, la celebración se está dando en el patio, ¡pasen!-

- Gracias Shizune- dijo cortésmente Sasuke, miró a Naruto, éste saludo a Shizune y pasó; ambos se dirigieron al patio de la casa donde se realizaba la celebración, al llegar se sorprendieron ya que todo estaba muy bien decorado, y unas mesas muy elegantes estaban en las esquinas, en las cuales se encontraba comida, y diversos tragos. Pudieron divisar a mucha gente, de pronto una chica se acercó a ellos, más bien prácticamente a Sasuke:

- ¡¡¡SASUKE-KUN!- dijo la chica pelirosa con lagrimas en los ojos, abrazando a Sasuke, - ¡¡Te extrañé tanto, cada día esperaba el volver a verte, Sasuke-kun…

- Si, si, yo también Sakura, ahora cálmate onegai- decía un inquieto Sasuke.

- Ho…Hola Sakura-chan- saludó tímidamente Naruto, acto que dejó perplejo a Sasuke, ya que siempre Naruto saludaba de una manera muy cariñosa a su "amiga".

Sakura miró a Naruto, no muy apreciativamente.

- Hola- dedico una simple palabra a Naruto y se dio vuelta para seguir hablando con Sasuke, - Nee, Sasuke-kun, debes estar cansado, porque no te sirves algún trago conmigo y conversamos un poco, ¿nee? -

- E…. Esta bien; Naruto, vuelvo en un momento- dijo al rubio, este agacho la cabeza y asintió. Luego los dos se fueron a la mesa a servirse algo. Sasuke estaba un poco preocupado, ¿que ocurría entre esos dos, ¿Por qué razón Sakura lo trataba de esa manera, bueno, es verdad que siempre lo había tratado de un modo frío, pero está ves se estaba pasando. Cuando llegó al mesón principal, todos lo saludaban apreciativamente, el correspondió a todos los saludos, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, aún le tenían un gran respeto, Sasuke comenzó a beber un poco mientras Sakura le contaba cosas que sucedieron en el tiempo en que él no estuvo. Sasuke ponía atención al testimonio de la chica, pero de pronto miró al rubio, y se dio cuenta que aún seguía en el lugar donde estaba, con la cabeza gacha, luego de unos minutos una chica se acercó al rubio, era Hinata, Sasuke sabía que ella estaba detrás del rubio desde hace mucho, pero, lo que vió lo dejo en estado de shock, la chica de cabello azulado pasó al lado de él y ni siquiera lo saludo, en ese momento supo que no se dirigía hacia Naruto, sino que se dirigía hacia donde estaba Neji, el cuál se encontraba detrás del rubio, Sasuke poseía una batalla mental, no comprendía el porque de que nadie se acercara al rubio, pero de algo estaba seguro, que lo averiguaría.

El rubio fue hacia una de las mesas, para tomar un aperitivo, lo que vió Sasuke no le sorprendió sino que más bien sintió un odio y rabia tremenda, a la mesa en la que se había dirigido Naruto, todos los presentes allí se retiraron a la mesa de al lado y dejaron a Naruto solo. El rubio no decía nada solo se limitaba a beber, pero se le notaba un aura de tristeza en el.

Sasuke realmente estaba molesto ¡¿Por qué rayos lo trataban así, Sasuke apretó el vaso en el cual estaba bebiendo, Sakura se dio cuenta de ello y miró hacia la dirección que miraba Sasuke, inmediatamente frunció el ceño notando que "SU" Sasuke miraba a Naruto, estaba verdaderamente enojada, le enervecía que Naruto allá traído devuelta a Sasuke, ¡Y NO ELLA!; estaba molesta también de cómo Sasuke prefería a un chico el cual poseía un demonio en su interior y era muy peligroso, a preferirla a ella, una chica sana y responsable, además de inteligente; le enojaba el Por qué siempre Sasuke volvía no por ella y por los demás, sino porque Naruto se lo pedía.

De pronto comenzó a sonar una música lenta, Sakura aprovechó aquella oportunidad y tomó a Sasuke de la mano y le pidió que bailase con ella, como era de esperarse éste se negó, argumentando que se encontraba cansado, pero ella de tanto insistir lo convenció, ambos se dirigieron al medio de la pista. Naruto había estado bebiendo desde que llegó y como no estaba muy acostumbrado comenzó a sentirse mareado, así que decidió ir al baño y tomar un poco de agua, a lo mejor así se sentía un poco mejor.

Es ahí cuando vió a Sakura bailando animadamente con Sasuke, Naruto estaba tan confundido que no prestó mucha atención lo único extraño es que sintió una punzada eso si leve en su corazón, aquello lo asustó pero pensó que era por el efecto del alcohol o algo por el estilo así que se dirigió hacia el baño.

Al llegar tomó un poco de agua, y se vió en el espejo que se encontraba allí, tenía un aspecto deplorable, pero sabía el porque estaba en aquel estado, a pesar de que Sasuke siempre lo ayudase a sentirse mejor, la angustia que sentía Naruto al ver a la gente tratarle así seguía siendo aún duro para él, claro que con lo ocurrido hace un tiempo, en que Kyuubi se había apoderado de la mente de Naruto y había destruido casi la villa, él sabía que era por ello que lo tratasen así, y sabía también porque su examiga Sakura lo tratase de ese modo, sabía que ella siempre estuvo enamorada de Sasuke y la manera en que el pelinegro prefiriera al rubio que a la pelirosa, a ella le causaba un gran enfado y dolor.

Luego de arreglar un poco el aspecto que tenía salió del baño, para dirigirse otra vez al patio de la gran casa. Pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

La música lenta seguía sonando y pudo divisar al par, Sakura sostenía las mejillas del moreno y le estaba ¡BESANDO! Este acto dejo a Naruto completamente petrificado.

Sasuke no pudo evitar el beso de la pelirosa ya que ella sostenía las mejillas del moreno y le obligo a besarla, pero justo en el momento en que se separaron, miró hacia su alrededor y pudo divisar a quién en ese momento no quería ver(por lo ocurrido) estaba nada más y nada menos que Naruto viendo toda la escena, Sasuke deseó nunca haber visto aquella cara del rubio, ya que por ese rostro pasaron miles de emociones, sorpresa, horror y la más triste, angustia y pena, Naruto agacho la cabeza y dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo de allí hacia la puerta para retirarse.

- ¡¡¡ NARUTO !- gritó Sasuke hacia el rubio, pero no consiguió detenerle, así que se soltó de la pelirosada, pero ésta lo sujetó del brazo impidiendo que se fuera; - ¡Déjame!-

- ¡No lo haré, ¡deja de pensar en Naruto, él no merece tú atención, un maldito kitsune no merece nada de ti; en cambio yo sí la merezco, esperé mucho tiempo para volverte a ver y no te escaparás de mí así como así, Sasuke comprende que yo te quiero y que tú también me amas, y que además….

- ¡¡¡CALLA SAKURA! – todos los presentes se volvieron hacia el par por el gran grito que dio Sasuke.

- Sasuke, cálmate, mira que todos nos están mirando- dijo la Pelirosa soltando a Sasuke.

- Me importa una porquería que nos miren, perdona Sakura pero debo decirte dos cosas- ésta la miro confundida, pero Sasuke prosiguió- Primero, Naruto merece mi atención tanto como tú o como todos, No, perdón, el la merece mucho más ya que él es la persona más importante para mi, y no dejaré que le trates de aquel modo, el me ayudo con lo que pasó aquel día, y tu nunca hiciste nada por mí. Y lo segundo, Yo no comparto el mismo sentimiento de "amor" hacia ti, alo mejor tú me "amas" a mi, pero YO NO A TI, yo amo a…. – A Sasuke se le apareció la imagen de Naruto en su cabeza, ya no podía negarlo más, debía aceptarlo debía decirlo,- Yo… yo amo a otra persona, y aquella persona es el que acaba de salir de éste recinto, Lo siento Sakura pero yo quiero a otra persona, lo siento-.

Y fue así como Sasuke salió del recinto dejando a una Sakura perpleja con la confesión realizada por Sasuke.

Sasuke corrió hasta la casa del rubio, pensó que se encontraría ahí, pero no estaba, se dirigió al puesto de Ramen, tampoco lo encontró; Sasuke estaba impaciente, no encontraba a Naruto, y ello lo ponía muy nervioso, lo único que quería era verle y decirle que lo que había visto no significaba nada, que él no quería a esa pelirosada, sino que lo quería a él, ya no podía negarlo más desde la primera vez que lo vio en aquel lago cuando eran pequeños, le había gustado, no quería aceptarlo, por ello siempre lo trataba de una manera un tanto fría, pero a veces el sentimiento era más fuerte y no podía controlarlo, por algo nunca pudo matar a Naruto, ¿Cómo Matarlo, ¿Cómo Matar a Quién Amas, eso es algo que Sasuke no pudo hacer, no podía perder lo único que le quedaba en esta vida, que era Naruto.

Luego de correr por muchas partes en Konoha, pudo divisar en un parque a una figura sentada en un columpio, inmediatamente supo de quién se trataba era Naruto. Trató de acercarse lo más sigilosamente a él, no quería que se diese cuenta de su presencia, mientras se acercaba pudo escuchar unas palabras que Naruto decía las cuales le rompieron el alma:

- … ¿Por qué a mí, ¿qué pecado tan terrible cometí para que me pasara todo esto, cada ves estoy más seguro que estoy maldito, que no puedo ser feliz, que si algún día yo llegaba a ser feliz algo o alguien me arrebataría aquello; demo claro, que torpe soy, aquel que mató a tantas personas hace unos años no puede ser feliz, ya que tomó muchas vidas, ¿por qué el contenedor de ello debía ser feliz, eso sería algo injusto, ya que aquellas personas sufrieron y murieron por culpa de él. ¡Que tonto soy, yo no merezco ser feliz, está bien lo que me sucede, pero claro me hubiera gustado haber nacido en otras circunstancias, como un chico común y corriente. Pero la realidad no es así, y soy el maldito contenedor del estúpido zorro de nueve colas, que triste, pero debo aceptarlo, que mi vida será siempre así. Que no tendré nunca la felicidad, ni en convivencia ni en lo amoroso, ¡ja, jamás en lo amoroso, no se porque pero siento algo extraño por Sasuke, al fin me di cuenta, aunque demasiado tarde que Sasuke solo quería ser amable conmigo, y que no hacia todas aquellas cosas porque me quisiera o a lo mejor le llegase a gustar, que tontería el es hombre y yo también, dos hombres no pueden enamorarse, va en contra de la naturaleza, pero solo a mí el maldito me tenía que suceder, soy….- Los ojos de Naruto estaban hinchados de tanto llorar, pero continuó- Soy un baka, que piensa que algún día puede alcanzar la felicidad, cuando eso es imposible, sinceramente debí haber muerto aquel día, ¡maldita sea me siento horriblemente mal!- estalló Naruto en un sollozo desgarrador, su cuerpo temblaba con cada suspiro que daba, además que por tanto llorar no podía respirar bien, y si le sumamos que aún se sentía mareado y que a penas llegó a aquel lugar, realmente estaba mal.

De pronto sintió que unos brazos lo rodeaban, inmediatamente se levanto del columpio en el que estaba sentado meditando, pero al levantarse tan súbitamente su mareo aumento y le hizo tambalear, claro que justo en ese momento unos brazos lo sujetaron. Naruto miró a quién lo estaba sujetando, y abrió mucho los ojos al ver que era Sasuke quien lo sujetaba, y lo miraba de una manera preocupada pero a la vez intensa.

- Usuratonkashi, no deberías pararte de aquella manera si acabas de beber, además te observé y bebiste mucho, por ello estás mareado-.

Naruto de pronto callo en cuenta de lo que ocurría y se separó de Sasuke.

- ¡Y…TÚ, QUE HACES AQUÍ, PORQUE NO TE VAS CON SAKURA, se te veía muy bien con ella, mientras se besaban- estallo Naruto derramando más lagrimas, las cuales se mezclaban con las ya secas de su rostro, pero igualmente marcadas, - ¡Te odio Sasuke!- se acerco a él y comenzó a pegarle en el pecho, claro que no con tanta fuerza ya que su estado no se lo permitía.

- ¡Te odio, ¡¿por qué me haces esto, dime…dime ¿¡que te hice para sentir este dolor que siento, yo… y …yo… no se si lo que siento por ti es amistad, cada día estoy mas indeciso, y ahora tú vas y me haces esto, no comprendo lo que me sucede- Sasuke no decía nada, su alma estaba rota, en mil pedazos tras escuchar a Naruto, y tras escuchar lo ahora le decía, pero debía decirle lo que él realmente pensaba y sentía. Naruto poco a poco fue perdiendo fuerza hasta que dejó de golpear el pecho de Sasuke y se apoyo en él para llorar. Sasuke aprovechó aquello y rodeó con sus brazos el delgado cuerpo de Naruto, éste último subió la vista para mirara directamente los ojos del pelinegro.

- Naruto, por favor, no te tortures más, de verdad me duele mucho ver como estas, y escucharte decir aquellas cosas, rompen mi alma- Los ojos de Sasuke se humedecían al decir estas palabras, fue entonces cuando Naruto volvió a la realidad, - Onegai Naruto no digas esas cosas, yo, lo lamento pero yo no quise besar a Sakura ella me sujeto y me besó, al principio me sorprendí por ello no hice nada, demo yo le recriminé por ello después, ella me confesó lo que sentía por mí, demo yo le dije que no correspondería a sus sentimientos por que yo amo a otra persona- cuando dijo aquello miró fijamente a Naruto, este lo miraba muy atento y a la ves sorprendido, - Na… Naruto… en verdad…. Yo…yo al que amo es a ti, Naruto ai-shitteru, ya no puedo ocultarlo más desde la primera vez que te ví me gustaste, y a pesar de que estuvimos separados por todo ese tiempo, no podía quitarte de mi mete Naruto- fue con esa confesión lo que animo a Sasuke a hacer aquello.

Atrajo a Naruto en un pequeño abrazo, sus rostros se juntaron, podían sentir el exquisito aliento del otro, sintieron una especie de corriente eléctrica pasar por sus cuerpos, fue en ese instante en que sus labios se juntaron, al principio fue un calido beso, dulce y sincero, para luego convertirse en un apasionado beso, Sasuke sujetaba con una mano la espalda de Naruto y con la otra su nuca, haciendo el beso mucho más apasionado, mientras que Naruto enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de Sasuke, pero la falta de aire hizo sepáralos dando cada uno un pequeño suspiro al hacerlo. Se miraron intensamente, ambos tenían sus mejillas sonrosadas.

- Yo, yo también te amo, desde el primer momento en que te vi Sasuke, no quería admitirlo porque pensé que tú jamás sentirías lo mismo que yo demo….

- Demo…. Ahora sabes lo que yo siento por ti- volvió Sasuke a besar a Naruto, adentrándose en su boca explorando con su hábil lengua cada rincón de la boca del rubio, sus cuerpos comenzaban a calentarse poco a poco, ambos sentían el calor del otro.

- mm…Sa…Sasuke…mejor vamos a otro…mm…lugar, mira que alguien… ¡ah! ….puede vernos- decía con dificultad el rubio ya que Sasuke lo besaba fogosamente.

- Mmm… estás seguro que quieres… ah... ¿Que me detenga?- Sasuke comenzó a deslizar su mano por la entrepierna del rubio, haciendo que este gimiera de una manera muy sensual.

- … ¡ah!...ah Sa… Sasuke, si detente, onegai… ¡ah, mira que alguien puede vernos- dijo débilmente el rubio, por aquellas caricias que le otorgaba el pelinegro.

- mm... está bien, demo debo decirte que me encanta cuando gimes así, tan sensualmente- dijo dando un rápido beso en los labios del rubio, a lo que naruto correspondió inmediatamente.

- ¡Sasuke, ¡No…No digas esas cosas!-

- me encanta cuando te sonrojas te ves tan tierno y hermoso-

- ¡Sasuke!-

- jeje, está bien vamos a mi casa, está cerca de aquí- se acercó a Naruto susurrándole en el oído- allí terminamos lo que comenzamos aquí-; Naruto pensó que moriría allí mismo, se estremeció violentamente, Sasuke supo entonces que aquella era una zona sensible para su rubito.

- Esta bien-, y fue así como se encaminaron a la casa del pelinegro, tomados de la mano.

Al llegar Sasuke hizo pasar a Naruto, Sasuke le anunció que volvería pronto ya que iría por comida a la cocina; Naruto asintió y esperó en la sala principal, éste estaba completamente maravillado, Sasuke no tenía casa, ¡tenía una mansión, era muy grande, muy espaciosa, y finamente decorada, de pronto a Naruto le entró la curiosidad de mirar el patio, al abrir la corredera, realmente lo que vio lo dejó perplejo, era hermoso, al fondo se podía divisar pequeños arbustos finamente cortados, luego más adelante una laguna con árboles que la rodeaban, y pudo apreciar que alrededor de ella se podía ver las luciérnagas que adornaban el lugar iluminando el patio, Naruto estaba completamente maravillado, aquella escena lo hizo sentirse por un momento feliz al estar allí.

Luego de unos minutos Sasuke llegó a la sala con dos platos de Ramen, Naruto se sentía bien, lo que había sufrido hace unos momentos, se le pasaba poco a poco con cada gesto delicado de Sasuke hacia el.

Sasuke miraba a Naruto, y sentía que éste estaba más animado desde lo ocurrido con anterioridad, Sasuke se sentía pleno, al fin le había confesado (y confesado a si mismo) lo que sentía por Naruto, y eso lo hacia sentirse completamente cómodo.

Naruto por su parte comía felizmente su tazón de Ramen, su comida favorita.

- Sasuke tu casa es muy bonita, se siente bien el estar aquí- dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa, pero ésta desapareció automáticamente al ver la expresión triste y melancólica de Sasuke.

- Go…Gomen Nasai, no quise decir eso, gomen- dijo agachando la cabeza y dejando el tazón de Ramen en la mesa, se había olvidado por completo que en aquella casa Sasuke sufrió la presencia del asesinato de sus padres, y cómo su hermano lo había torturado, ¡era una idiota, como decía eso, debía disculparse y marcharse además de que ya era muy tarde, y si se suma la desubicada frase que dijo, debía irse, - Gomen Sasuke, creo que mejor me voy a mi casa, no debí haber dicho nada, además ya es muy tarde- mientras Naruto se levantaba Sasuke no lo permitió, lo tomó del brazo y lo atrajo hacia sí dándole un tierno beso en los labios a Naruto.

- Naruto, no pidas disculpas por cada cosa que pienses que quizás está mal, no te preocupes eso ya pasó hace mucho tiempo y estoy tratando de superarlo-

- Demo yo te hice revivirlo, gomen por mi estupidez, realmente lo dije sin pensar, mejor me voy ya que….

Sasuke no lo dejó terminar ya que juntó sus labios con los de Naruto haciendo que este no pudiera decir nada. Al terminar el beso Sasuke hablo:

- Ya te lo dije Naruto, no me pidas disculpas, y no te trates a ti mismo de esa manera, por favor, y además…- Sasuke se acerco al rubio susurrándole al oído- quiero que estés conmigo esta noche-.

- Naruto se estremeció, Sasuke poso una pequeña sonrisa ya que sabía que Naruto no resistiría aquello.

- Demo…

Sasuke volvió a besar a Naruto, - Onegai-

- Está bien-

Es así como se sumergieron en calidos besos, los primeros delicados y tiernos para luego convertirse en fogosos besos. Naruto estaba completamente rojo y sentía mucho calor al igual que Sasuke; se encontraban en la sala principal, Sasuke tomo a Naruto en brazos y lo llevó al dormitorio principal (el dormitorio de los padres fallecidos de Sasuke), Naruto nuevamente se sorprendió al ver la habitación principal, finos detalles la decoraban, era una habitación muy grande, pero lo más bello era la cama, la cual poseía sabanas de seda de un hermoso color celeste.

Sasuke deposito a Naruto en la cama llenándolo de besos, se adentró en la boca del rubio con su lengua, volviendo a explorar los ya conocidos rincones de la boca del rubio hace unos momentos atrás, demo cada vez que lo hacía era como si fuese la primera, jamás pensaría que el rubio produciría aquello en el pelinegro, sinceramente amaba al rubio, Naruto gimió y arqueó la espalda, momento en que Sasuke aprovechó para besar el cuello del rubio, acto que hizo gemir a Naruto, cada rose, cada caricia que Sasuke le daba sentía que moriría.

Sasuke comenzó a desvestir al rubio, poco a poco acariciando y besando el bronceado pecho desnudo de Naruto, éste ultimo arqueaba muy sensualmente la espalda haciendo que Sasuke se excitará cada ves más:

- Sa…Sasuke…. Onegai… hazlo ya…, quiero sentirte ya dentro de mí…- reclamaba Naruto al pelinegro, ya que quería sentirlo mucho más, Naruto era virgen por ello aquellas sensaciones lo hacían sentir un sin fin de cosas, se encontraba ansioso, muy ansioso.

- Calma, Naruto, esto recién está empezando-

- ¿Ah?- Fue en ese momento en que Sasuke quitó los pantalones de Naruto junto con su ropa interior dejando ver el miembro del rubio ya endurecido; - Sa… Sasuke, ¿que piensas hacer?- decía un agitado Naruto.

Sasuke acto seguido dio una pequeña sonrisa al rubio y besó suavemente la punta del miembro de Naruto, haciendo que éste gimiera muy fuerte.

- … ¡Ah!... Sa…. ¿Sasuke, que… qué éstas haciendo?- decía ya un muy excitado Naruto, al verlo en aquella posición Sasuke se excitó aún más sintiendo él mismo que su propio miembro comenzaba a endurecerse debajo de la ropa interior.

- Shh…. Naruto tú solo disfruta- Luego de decir aquello Sasuke tomó el miembro de Naruto y lo introdujo completamente en su boca, al sentir esto el rubio dio un pequeño gritillo y arqueo muy sensualmente su espalda. Luego Sasuke comenzó a dar pequeñas lamidas al miembro de Naruto haciendo que éste gimiera cada ves más, luego de unos minutos comenzó a hacerlo más deprisa, haciendo que el rubio gimiera cada ves más de placer, Naruto por su parte y al sentir tanto placer sujetó los cabellos de Sasuke haciendo que éste aumentara cada vez más sus lamidas al miembro del rubio:

- ….¡Ahhh!...¡Ahh!...Sasuke más, onegai…-

Sasuke obedeció la petición del rubio aumentando la intensidad.

- … ¡AHH!... Sasu… Sasuke, ya no…. Ya no…aguanto más ¡¡¡AHHHH…….!- y justo en ese momento Naruto se vació en la boca de Sasuke, éste lamió toda la esencia del rubio sin dejar ni una sola gota, saboreó sus propios labios y subió hasta Naruto dándole un sensual beso, haciendo que Naruto también probara su propia esencia. Naruto estaba extasiado sus ojos estaban semicerrados y sus mejillas sonrojadas, realmente se veía hermoso.

- Eres exquisitamente delicioso, Naruto- dijo un excitado Sasuke, ya no lo aguantaba más quería poseer ahí mismo a Naruto.

- Sa…Sasuke, onegai ya no me hagas esperar más quiero sentirte, dijo Naruto atrayendo el cuerpo de Sasuke hacia el suyo, dándole un apasionado beso, y aprovechando de quitarle las prendas a Sasuke quedando completamente desnudo, al ver esto Naruto se sonrojo, demasiada belleza para él.

- Naruto, tu eres mucho más hermoso que yo, onegai, relájate, te veo muy extasiado-

- Es que quiero sentirte, te amo Sasuke, por ello te quiero ya-

- Yo igual Naruto, demo debes relajarte- justo en ese momento Sasuke besó a Naruto tratando de calmarlo, tras romper el beso, luego tres de sus dedos se los untó en la boca del rubio, haciendo que éste los lamiera con una necesidad infinita. Ya hubo pasado unos minutos, Sasuke introdujo el primer dedo en la entrada de Naruto. Este no dio un gritillo de placer sino que fue de dolor, y se tensó haciendo que su entrada se estrechase mucho más haciendo que le doliera mucho:

- ¿Naruto, te encuentras bien?-

- Duele un poco- ¿un poco, le dolía bastante pero no quería que Sasuke lo notase y no quisiese seguir, por ello dijo que solo le dolía un poco.

- Naruto, no me mientas, sé que te duele, tu cara lo dice, debes relajarte, o sino te dolerá más. Naruto hizo caso de las palabras de Sasuke, éste besó a Naruto para tratar de tranquilizarlo, luego de unos momentos, en que Sasuke vio que Naruto ya no hacia presión, comenzó a moverlo poco a poco, de pronto Naruto ya no sentía tanto dolor sino que es pasaba a convertirse en un extraño placer, hasta que no se dio cuenta y el mismo comenzó a moverse en un sensual vai-ven para Sasuke, haciendo que este se excitara de sobremanera, luego de que naruto se acostumbró al primer dedo, vino el segundo, ya casi sin ningún problema, luego el tercero y Naruto estaba completamente extasiado:

- Sasuke, onegai te necesito, ya no aguanto más ¡ah!- decía un excitado Naruto.

Sasuke ya no lo soportó más y obedeció a la pericón de Naruto, tomó las caderas de Naruto y lo acercó a su cuerpo, luego con su miembro comenzó a penetrar la ya lubricada entrada del rubio, demo el rubio se tensó un poco pero luego se relajó haciendo el fácil acceso del miembro de Sasuke en el interior de Naruto.

Sasuke permaneció así, quieto un momento, dando suaves besos a los ojos del rubio, por una pequeñas lagrimas derramadas por el dolor antes causado al prepararlo, luego de unos minutos, fue el mismo Naruto quién empezó a moverse, por lo que Sasuke también comenzó primero dando suaves embestidas haciendo tortuosa la acción:

- Sa….Sasuke… onegai, no me tortures, más onegai, más- pedía el tierno rubio a su amante. Mientras se aferraba a la espalda del pelinegro con sus manos.

Sasuke sabía que Naruto no duraría mucho ya que era su primera vez, lo sabía ya que éste estaba muy extasiado, Naruto gemía cada vez con más fuerza, luego Sasuke comenzó a aumentar las embestidas haciendo que Naruto gimiera cada vez más, tales fueron las oleadas de placer de excitación del rubio, que él mismo tomó su propio miembro y comenzó a masturbarse, este acto hizo ver a Sasuke que el rubio estaba a punto así que quitó la mano del rubio de su propio miembro, y comenzó el a masajearlo, primero lentamente y después al ritmo de la embestidas:

- ¡¡¡¡Ah!... ¡¡¡Ahh!... me vengo Sasuke… no… no… puedo….-.

- Vamos Naruto, solo un poco más, onegai- Sasuke también estaba cercano al orgasmo, demo, aún no quería; quería ver la expresión del rubio al terminar. Así pasaron unos segundos:

- ¡¡¡AH!...¡¡¡AHH!... Sasuke ya no- comenzó Naruto a arquear la espalda colocando sus manos bajo su nuca y agarrándose a la almohada de la cama, - ¡¡¡AH!... Sasu…. Sasuke ya no puedo más, ¡me vengo Sasuke!- Naruto mantenía los ojos semicerrados, sus mejillas rojas por la excitación, y su cuerpo temblaba por el placer que sentía y por el orgasmo que estaba próximo.

- ¡¡¡Ahhh! Naruto ya, yo también estoy….Naruto…- justo en ese instante Sasuke se vino en el interior de Naruto dando un gran gemido.

- ¡Sasuke!...¡¡¡Ahhh!- le siguió Naruto con un gran gemido, el cual se escucho claramente.

Sasuke se recostó en el pecho de Naruto, podía perfectamente sentir los latidos del corazón del rubio, los cuales iban muy rápido.

Pasaron algunos minutos en los que ambos recuperaron el ritmo normal de sus corazones, Sasuke se movió del pecho de Naruto y se situó a su lado. Naruto estaba completamente agotado, ya que era su primera vez, además que aún se sentía algo mareado y con algo de sueño; Sasuke sabía aquello, acercó a Naruto hacia su cuerpo en un cálido abrazo:

- Sa…Sasuke.., me siento algo mareado-

- Lo sé, cálmate, debes dormir un poco, estás agotado, y como no, después de esto- dijo un con una sonrisa muy seductora Sasuke.

- ¡Sasuke, no digas esas cosas-

- Vaya, no conocía tu lado tímido Naruto, pero debo decirte que me gusta mucho – acto seguido le dio un tierno beso a Naruto.

- jeje… a mí también me gusta mucho tu lado protector y amable Sasuke- dijo el rubio con una tierna sonrisa. Por lo que Sasuke se sonrojó por la declaración del rubio, es verdad, el nunca era amable y mucho menos sobre protector con nadie, pero con Naruto era distinto, ya que él era la persona a quien más quería, y no iba a dejar que nadie lo tratase mal, que nadie dijera nada malo de él, que nadie le quitase la felicidad, él lo único que anhelaba era que Naruto y que también el mismo fuesen felices, juntos. Así pasaron unos cuantos minutos, Sasuke pudo ver que los ojos del rubio se cerraban poco a poco a causa del sueño y del cansancio, más lo que escuchó del rubio antes que se durmiera lo dejó con una felicidad infinita:

- Sasuke…gracias por quererme, gracias por todo, ai-shitteru-

Inmediatamente el rubio se durmió, Sasuke acarició el suave cabello del rubio por un buen rato:

- Naruto, al contrario gracias, por volverme a la vida, gracias por todo, ai-shitteru-

Y así Sasuke acompañó a Naruto al mundo de los sueños, debían dormir bien, para el día que les esperaba mañana.

**CONTINUARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! **

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

Kyaaaaa, Que ternura más grande / , Al fin pudieron consumar su amor xD, y ahora que sucederá ahora O-O¿, eso lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo !. Este capitulo va para todos aquellos que me pidieron LEMON desde el primer Capitulo ;-) xD

Bien ésta es la primera vez que hago un LEMON, ojala allá estado pasable T-T, porque me demoré un tanto en hacer éste capítulo, la inspiración no llegaba a mi cabeza, además que, claro, nunca había hecho un Lemon y pensé que sería una vergüenza TT, ojala allá resultado TT y les haya gustado U.u.

En fín quiero dar las gracias a todas(os) aquellos que me han escrito Reviews, sinceramente este fic va para ustedes (como siempre lo he dicho), gracias por leer mi fic, muchas gracias por los Reviews xD.

DEMO……

DEJEN REVIEWSSSSSS! xDDDDD (Donde dice Go!) xD

Próximo Capitulo…………** "_Decisión"_**


	6. Soy Tuyo

**Aclaración:** Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, sino que le pertenecen al gran señor Masashi Kishimoto(N/A: ò.ó porque de no ser así hace mucho ratito que Naruto y Sasuke tendrían algo más que una simple amistad xD), en fín dada ésta aclaración podemos empezar el fic.

(SasuNaru/Yaoi/Lemon)(Están advertidos.)

……………(RECUENTO)……………

…Así pasaron unos cuantos minutos, Sasuke pudo ver que los ojos del rubio se cerraban poco a poco a causa del sueño y del cansancio, más lo que escuchó del rubio antes que se durmiera lo dejó con una felicidad infinita:

- Sasuke…gracias por quererme, gracias por todo, ai-shitteru-

Inmediatamente el rubio se durmió, Sasuke acarició el suave cabello del rubio por un buen rato:

- Naruto, al contrario gracias, por volverme a la vida, gracias por todo, ai-shitteru-

Y así Sasuke acompañó a Naruto al mundo de los sueños, debían dormir bien, para el día que les esperaba mañana.

…………. (FIN DEL RECUENTO)……………..

CAPITULO 6

"Soy Tuyo"

Ya comenzaba a amanecer, Los primeros rayos del Sol golpearon la gran habitación de la Casa Uchiha, en donde se encontraban dos seres, los cuales al fín habían confesado sus sentimientos y amor de la manera más plena.

El pelinegro comenzó a despertar al sentir los primeros rayos solares en la habitación, sus ojos encontraron el techo, lo veía un poco borroso; no comprendía porque estaba durmiendo en la habitación de sus fallecidos padres, se juro que nunca más volvería a entrar en ella, a menos cuando encontrara a aquella persona digna de estar con él en aquella habitación, comenzó a sentir que unos brazos lo rodeaban por la cintura, inmediatamente miro a aquella persona que lo abrazaba y como si su vida dependiera de ello.

El Pelinegro sonrió al ver la hermosa persona que estaba a su lado, su tierno rubio, Naruto. Ahí recordó absolutamente todo. Aún no podía creer que haya sido capaz de confesar sus sentimientos al rubio, quizás pudo hacerlo por la situación que vivieron el día anterior, Sasuke aún recordaba las lágrimas, pena e ira del rubio; Naruto aún estaba muy afectado por lo sucedió, debía tratar de ser amable y tratarlo de manera cariñosa, para que así el rubio superara más rápido aquellos problemas, sabía que sería difícil, el rubio había tenido una infancia muy dura, y cada problema que tenía lo hacía hundir más en un dolor silencioso, y aquello era mucho peor para el y para el moreno, Sasuke se juro así mismo tratar de ayudar a Naruto y apoyarlo en todo lo que quisiese hacer, para así verlo contento y animado; luego de unos minutos viendo al rubio y acariciando su cabello de manera extremadamente suave, el moreno comenzó a recordad la noche anterior, al fin había podido confesar sus sentimientos, al fin había podido besar, tocar y hasta hacerle el amor, realmente amaba cada día más al rubio, no se imaginaba su vida sin él, siempre lo amó desde la primera vez que le vio, pero nunca hizo notar aquello, tal ves porque no habría podido soportar la idea que aquel que amaba le rechazase, pero ahora sabía que estaba en un error, porque el rubio lo amaba con la misma intensidad que lo hacia para con él.

De pronto Sasuke comenzó a mirar más cerca a Naruto, sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros, Sasuke podía perfectamente ver todos aquellos hermosos rasgos que poseía su amado, su respiración suave golpeaba el rostro de Sasuke haciéndolo sentir miles de sensaciones, el moreno fijo su vista en los labios del rubio, aquellos hermosos y dulces labios que por tanto tiempo siempre había querido besar, pero a causa de su personalidad nunca pudo, claro…… hasta ayer; el moreno se acerco y rozó con sus labios los de Naruto, luego dio un pequeño pero tierno beso, luego comenzó a besarlo más profundamente, el rubio no despertaba así que Sasuke emprendió con sus labios a pasar de aquella boca hacia el oído, partió dando pequeños besos y susurrando palabras ininteligibles en el oído del rubio, luego descendió dando dulces besos pasionales a aquel cuello, el rubio de pronto comenzó a respirar agitadamente a lo que Sasuke sonrió y besó aquel bronceado pecho, al principio a dar pequeños besos y con su mano tomo un pezón del rubio y los pellizcó, el rubio empezó a jadear; aquel juego gustaba mucho a Sasuke, así que siguió, al menos hasta que el rubio despertarse; el moreno siguió besando y succionando los pezones del rubio haciendo que este diera pequeños gemidos casi inaudibles, Sasuke descendió un poco más besando pasionalmente el estomago del rubio, éste arqueó levemente la espalda y dio un gran gemido, Sasuke colocó su mano en la entre pierna y la masajeó, el rubito daba pequeños gemidos los cuales hacían gozar al moreno, Sasuke besó lentamente la entrepierna del rubio, de pronto escucho gemidos más fuertes del rubio:

- Sa…. Sasu… ¿Sasuke?- gemía el nombre del moreno, acto que hizo excitar de sobremanera a Sasuke-.

- ¿Quién más podría ser?- preguntó colocando su mano en el miembro del rubio.

- Ah…., Na…nadie más, por supuesto… ah…- respondió difícilmente Naruto, aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados, Sasuke quería ver aquellos preciosos ojos como el mar, por ello provocó más al rubio.

- ¿Seguro?...mm….eres mió, entiendes, solo mío, ¿verdad?- dijo posesivamente sasuke mirando al rubio y masajeando suavemente con su mano el miembro de Naruto.

- S…Si, Sasuke, solo soy tuyo… ¡ah!- respondió excitadamente Naruto, arqueando la espalda, y abriendo un poco sus ojos para mirar a su amado.

Sasuke se excito tanto al ver aquella reacción del rubio, que decidió seguir con aquél juego, acercó su rostro al de Naruto, comenzó a hablarle seria pero a la vez sensualmente, tratando de ocultar su excitación, y apretando más el miembro del rubio y presionando la punta:

- Así se dice, tu eres mío, solo mío y nada ni nadie te apartará de mí, nadie tocará tu cuerpo, SOLO YO- comenzó a dar fuertes masajes al miembro del rubio, haciendo que éste gritase por la excitación, al sentir aquella fuerte y decidida mano recorrerlo, y aquella voz seductora, además del placer recibido de parte de él.

- ¡SI!...oh…si, solo… soy y seré tuyo… ¡Ah!…, na…nadie tocará mi cuerpo, SOLO TÚ- dijo gimiendo el rubio, tocándose el pecho sensualmente, provocando mucho más a Sasuke.

- Lo creeré si me lo dices otra vez, vamos, repite después de mí- ordenó de una manera suave Sasuke haciendo que el rubio diera muchos gemidos, el moreno comenzó a acelerar los masajes al miembro del rubio, ya ahora haciéndolo casi explotar de placer; - repite… "SOY TUYO"….-

- ¡¡¡AH!... ¡SOY!... ¡SOY TUYO!... ¡AH!- dijo Naruto con ojos semicerrados, respirando agitadamente, y moviendo sus caderas de manera deliciosa a la vista de Sasuke. Este aumentó más los masajes al miembro del rubio, haciendo que éste gritase más.

- Dilo otra vez… más veces… Provócame-.

- ¡¡¡SO…SOY…TUYO! Ahh… Sasu….Sasuke… por favor no…me tortures así… hazlo más fuerte… y… más…rápido-

Pidió un excitado Naruto, Sasuke dio una pequeña sonrisa, pero no complació la petición del rubio, sino que comenzó a disminuir los masajes.

- Sa…Sasuke… te lo ruego, más….más….más…no te detengas…te lo ruego…más…-.

- Solo si repites lo que te pedí, vamos…- pidió casi exigentemente el moreno, nunca antes había hecho aquello, solo Naruto provocaba en el eso, quería verlo completamente excitado, gritando a causa del placer que él le brindaba, ver la expresión del rubio al derramarse, quería verlo totalmente dispuesto para él, realmente amaba a Naruto, por ello deseaba verlo en su crucial estado de excitación.

- ¡¡¡Soy…Tuyo!...soy tuyo….¡¡¡ahh!...¡¡¡Soy…Tu…Tuyo!…..- el moreno aumentaba cada vez más los masajes al miembro del rubio.

- Vamos, Más…-.

- ¡Soy….Tuyo!…ahhh!...ah!...¡Tuyo!... ¡SOY TUYO!-

.- Más fuerte-.

- ¡¡¡Ahh…!...no puedo más…¡ah!...-.

- Yo se que sí puedes, vamos- Sasuke masturbaba sin piedad al rubio, haciendo que este moviera sus caderas frenéticamente, sus manos agarraban fuertemente las sábanas, su respiración era entrecortada y movía su cabeza de un lado a otro a causa de la excitación; -¡VAMOS!-, Naruto miró a Sasuke, este se acercó a su rostro, el rubio solo grito excitadamente:

- ¡¡¡SOY….TUYO!...SOY…AH….AH…¡¡¡AH!...¡¡¡AHH…SOY TUYO!- Y se derramo en la mano de Sasuke, éste estaba alucinado al ver la expresión de Naruto al momento de llegar al orgasmo, pensó que aquello había sido mejor que la primera vez que vio aquella expresión, Sasuke ahora miraba a un Naruto agotado a causa de tantas olas de placer, el moreno llevó su mano a su boca y absorbió la esencia de Naruto, luego tomó los labios del rubio dándole a probar su propia esencia.

- Me provocaste, me excitaste…, eres delicioso Naruto, exquisito, no te imaginas lo que me encanta escuchar tu voz, ver tus expresiones, sinceramente te amo-. Dio otro beso en los labios del rubio; luego de unos minutos, el rubio se tranquilizó.

- Oh…Sasuke, yo también te amo, soy y seré por siempre tuyo-, dio un suave beso al moreno y continuó, - demo… ¡no tienes porque hacerme estas cosas para que te lo demuestre!- dijo sonrojado.

- jeje… amo hacerte estas cosas, amo verte en aquel estado de desenfrenado placer- se acerco al rubio, el cual estaba completamente sorprendido y rojo,- sé que me amas, eso no necesito confirmarlo, lo sé; y debes saber también que yo te amo, y que te amaré por siempre-.

- Lo sé Sasuke- dijo besándolo,- demo… me avergüenza que me hagas aquellas cosas-

- ¿Tú me las harías?-

- Sí-

- Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?-

- Que ambos debemos disfrutar, no solo yo- dijo con la cabeza gacha; Sasuke levantó la barbilla del rubio:

- Pero si ambos disfrutamos, tú…recibiendo amor, placer y miles de sensaciones. Mientras que yo recibo el verte lleno de esas emociones, y al mismo tiempo haciendo aquel efecto de amor, placer y miles de sensaciones en mí, ambos disfrutamos plenamente, realmente disfruté esto, te amo, Naruto-. Dijo dando un fogoso beso al rubio, el cual correspondió sin objeciones. De pronto Sasuke miró el reloj de la habitación:

- ¡Naruto, ¡estamos atrasados, la clase con Kakashi-Sensei es en 1 hora más- Sasuke se levantó de la cama, y recogió la ropa de ambos, la cuál estaba tirada por toda la habitación tras aquella noche que tuvieron.

- De... Demo… Sasuke- dijo Naruto con la cabeza gacha y apretando las suaves sábanas con sus manos, actitud que preocupo un poco al moreno,- Sasuke, no quiero ir- el susodicho al escuchar aquellas palabras dejó las ropas sobre la cama, y se sentó al frente del rubio, mirándolo preocupadamente.

- Haber…., Naruto, ¿Por qué no quieres ir?-

- Es que…, es por….-

- ¿Sakura?- termino la frase por el rubio, éste miró directamente el rostro del moreno.

- ¿Cómo…..-

- Lo sé Naruto- lo miro calidamente posando su mano en la mejilla del rubio y comenzó a acariciarla, haciendo que el rubio se dejase llevar por aquella caricia; - Sé como te sientes, no quieres verla porque piensas que ella debe estar muy sentida por lo que acaba de pasar y más al saber que la persona que yo amo es a ti-.

- Si- dijo el rubio apartando la mirada hacia el rincón de la habitación.

- Naruto, no te preocupes, ella debe comprender de una ves por todas que nunca tuvo ni va a tener oportunidad conmigo, ya que yo solo tengo ojos para cierto rubio hermoso que tengo en esta habitación y que está sentado junto a mí- el rubio al escuchar aquellas palabras besó al moreno.

- Arigato Sasuke-

- No te preocupes, trata de actuar lo más normal del mundo, a lo mejor y espero, ella se comportará de manera sensata y serena, si esto ocurre tu sigue igual con ella, y yo… bueno seré igual con ella, o sea distante-. Naruto dio una pequeña risita.

- ¿Qué es gracioso?-

- Sasuke, deberías tratar a Sakura de una mejor manera, ella no es un estorbo como tú siempre lo haz pensado-. Sasuke no dijo nada, sintió un poco de pena, ¿Por qué él debía tratarla bien, si ella trataba a la persona que él más amaba despreciativamente, no comprendía porque su amado la protegía tanto, ¿Es posible que aún sentía algo por la pelirosa?

- No pienses quizás que cosas-.

- E… Yo no he…-

- A mi no me gusta Sakura, creo que te dije que tú siempre me habías gustado ¿verdad, bien debo decirte que a lo mejor ella me atraía, pero tú, Sasuke eres la única persona a la cual siempre he querido, es posible que una vez allá pensado que no serviría de nada tratar de esperarte, que mejor mirara lo que tenía al lado y no ilusionarme con algo que nunca pasaría, pero, a pesar de todo ese tiempo en que….no estuviste… a pesar de que… estaba destrozado…, siempre tuve la esperanza que regresarías, y no me importaba… si no me querías más que a un amigo, con la sola idea de verte siempre... yo …yo me sentiría feliz- dijo Naruto sollozando.

Sasuke abrazó al rubio, un abrazo protector, mientras acariciaba su espalda y trataba de calmar a su rubito.

- Naruto… no dudo de tus sentimientos hacia mí, se que tratas bien a Sakura porque tú siempre haz sido así, amable con los demás tratando de ayudarlos siempre y recordándoles su misión en esta vida, debo decirte que esa razón fue una de las cuales me hicieron amarte- el rubio se sorprendió mirando con ojos llorosos a su amado- si, amo aquella manera de ser que tienes, el preocuparte por los demás de tal manera que prefieres que ellos sean felices antes que tú, también debo decirte que ello al mismo tiempo no me gusta; no me gusta por el hecho de apreciar más al otro que a ti mismo. Naruto, sinceramente debes quererte a ti mismo, tú también te mereces ser feliz, debes tratar de pensar en ti y en lo que quieres a pesar de que a lo mejor a los demás no les guste, pero siempre piensa que lo que tu sientas no puedes evadirlo y a pesar que a los demás no les guste, trata de realizar aquello de igual manera.

Y con respecto al haberme esperado, yo también había perdido las esperanzas de volver a verte en una circunstancia normal, no en una pelea, y decirte lo que realmente sentía, de verdad gracias por haber confiado en mí y haber esperado, gracias por tener aquella fé en mi-.

- Sasuke…- el rubio llorando por aquellas palabras, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del moreno, ya estando a escasos centímetros de su rostro dijo: - Siempre tendré fé en ti, creo que el haber esperado fue la prueba en verificar si lo que sentíamos era verdadero o no, y te digo la respuesta…. Es mucho más que verdadero….- venció aquella mínima distancia entre sus labios dando un suave y tierno beso a Sasuke.

Habían pasado algunos minutos los chicos aún seguían besándose, pero Sasuke se apartó un poco, le dijo al rubio que se cambiara en la habitación, ya que él iría a cambiarse al baño, el rubio protesto, pero Sasuke sabía que, si se quedaba allí era cien por ciento verídico que no habría ninguna clase con Kakashi Sensei y que luego el peliplateado iría a regañarlos.

Luego de haberse cambiado, desayunaron, salieron de la casa Uchiha y se encaminaron al entrenamiento.

Llegando al típico puente en el cual siempre se encontraban con Kakashi y Sakura para organizar lo que harían sobre el entrenamiento, al llegar pudieron ver a Sakura la cual se encontraba apoyada en la columna del puente, como era de esperar Kakashi aún no llegaba.

Sasuke se adelanto un poco no quería que la pelirosa hiciera quizás que cosa a Naruto, pero el rubio lo detuvo por el brazo, el moreno viro a mirar al rubio, este solo negó con la cabeza, Sasuke caminó a su lado. Al llegar Naruto trató de actuar lo más natural:

- Ohayo… Sakura-chan-

-……-

- ¿Kakashi-sensei aún no ha llegado?- pregunto el Uchiha al ver que la pelirosa no respondió al saludo del rubio.

- No- Aún así Sakura respondió la pregunta del moreno.

- e…. ¿por qué siempre se demora, es muy holgazán jaja…, quizás que cosas hace antes de venir aquí también, jeje…- dijo un nervioso Naruto posando sus brazos detrás de su nuca.

Sakura dejó de apoyarse en aquella columna pasó al lado de Naruto y Sasuke dándoles la espalda dijo:

- Naruto, te agradecería que nunca más me dirigieras la palabra, si no es mucha molestia claro, porque tú siempre te caracterizas por tratar e intentar que alguien que a lo mejor no le caes bien trate de conocerte y que le agrades, pero déjame decirte que eso no te resultará conmigo, yo sé la clase de demonio…. – el rubio agacho la cabeza mirando fijamente el suelo,- …. Que eres, sinceramente no se que diablos vio Sasuke-kun en ti; primero… no eres brillante, segundo… haces todo mal, tercero…. Tratas de realizar algo que la gente jamás en su sano juicio te aceptará como es el sueño imposible de ser Hokage, cuarto… eres un infeliz sin ningún talento, y para rematar… un maldito demonio que… -

- ¡¡BASTA!- grito Sasuke, estaba demasiado enojado, la ira que sentía era muy grande y cada vez crecía más – Tú no tienes ningún derecho de hablarle de aquella manera, primero que nada si alguien es torpe, ignorante e inútil eres tú, y otra cosa….- hizo girar a Sakura para que lo mirase, esta se sorprendió al ver aquella expresión de enfado puro en la cara del Uchiha- ….No tienes ningún derecho de llamar a Naruto de aquella manera, porque tu eres una….- Sasuke no pudo terminar porque Naruto con una expresión de profunda pena, le tomó por los hombros y lo hizo apartar, dirigiéndose a la pelirosa, tratando de hablar parejo a causa de las tremendas ganas de llorar.

- Sakura, cumpliré con lo que me pediste, como siempre he cumplido mis promesas, no volveré a dirigirte la palabra, te lo prometo por la amistad que algún día tuvimos-.

- jajaja… ¡que amistad idiota, si es así mejor no prometas nada, yo jamás te consideré mi amigo- Naruto y Sasuke miraron sorprendidos a Sakura,- Así es, yo solo estaba cerca de ti, por tres razones, la primera…. Obvio porque estábamos en el mismo grupo de entrenamiento y no quería ser mal evaluada y rechazada por Sasuke-kun que aún sigo sin comprender, él te apreciaba, por ello yo intentaba mostrar que también te apreciaba a pesar de que te odiaba; Segundo… cuando Sasuke se marchó necesitaba que alguien lo buscase, es ahí cuando supe que quien mejor para eso que tú, por ello te lo pedí; pero resultaste ser como pensaba…un inútil de primera; y tercero… cuando supe que habías traído a Sasuke-kun devuelta por una vez en tu vida habías servido para algo, traérmelo-.

Sakura se acercó a un sollozante Naruto, levantó su mano y lo abofeteó- Y además, ¿quién querría ser amigo o algo más de un maldito demonio como tú, acéptalo nadie te quiere, jamás te aceptarán, tú mataste a la mayoría de los aldeanos de Konoha, tú destruiste familias enteras…., jamás serás feliz, ya que muchos sufrieron, y para compensarlo tú debes sufrir el doble que ellos, además de que….- la chica no pudo seguir ya que Sasuke la abofeteó, Sakura estaba sorprendida, y comenzó a llorar.

- Nunca, nunca más, vuelvas a golpear a Naruto, nunca más digas que nadie le quiere, y nunca más vuelvas a decirle que el es…

- ¡MALDITO KITZUNE!- Sakura gritó, Sasuke estaba enojadísimo, ahí mismo hubiera dicho todas aquellas sensaciones de repulsión hacia Sakura, pero todos aquellos pensamientos desaparecieron al ver que el rubio se marchaba corriendo con una mano apoyada en su mejilla, sollozando, y saltando por los árboles rápidamente, perdiéndose en estos.

- ¡NARUTO!- gritó Sasuke, pero este no pudo escucharlo, Sasuke se volvió a Sakura, esta se asustó al ver el sharingan de Sasuke- ¡Idiota, ¡maldita, ¡bruja, ¡¿Con que cara te atreves a criticar a Naruto, el vale el triple y mil veces más que tú, no compares a Naruto contigo, el no puede comparase con alguien tan poca cosa como tú, tu si que eres un verdadero demonio- Sakura lloraba intensamente y trataba de tapar sus oídos para no escuchar aquellas palabras de desprecio hacia ella, pero Sasuke las apartó- ¡Escúchame, y que te quede bien clarito, si algo le pasa a Naruto jamás te lo perdonaré, llegaría a ser capaz de matarte si algo le sucede por tú culpa, y otra cosa, no te hagas ilusiones conmigo, jamás me fijaría en una chica tan maquiavélica y sucia como tú, jamás me fijaría en alguien que finge lo que en verdad siente….-

- En eso mejor no opines, mira que el Kyuubi siempre trata de demostrar que está bien, pero sé que en el fondo se está pudriendo y ello cada día me pone más contenta-.

Sasuke la tiró a la columna haciendo que esta se pegara en la cabeza, la chica dio un pequeño gritillo de dolor, pero esto a Sasuke no le importo; viró, saltó por los árboles, a la misma dirección del rubio. Lo único que importaba era encontrarlo, tenía un mal presentimiento, pero trataba de alejarlo de su mente.

El rubio seguía saltando por los árboles pensando en todas aquellas cosas, de verdad estaba destrozado, no podía detener las lágrimas, jamás pensó que la persona a quién consideraba una de sus mejores amigas lo trataría de aquella manera, él pensaba que aquel rechazó que ella sentía por él, solo había sido al principio, pero cuando lo conoció lo había apreciado, grave error, ya que ella jamás sintió amistad, ni cariño por el rubio, sino todo lo contrario cada día que pasaba lo odiaba más y más, el rubio sintió una fuerte punzada en su corazón tras haber escuchado a la pelirosa llamarlo demonio y mencionar lo de Kyuubi y los asesinatos que ocurrieron, para el rubio esa era uno de los golpes más duros para él.

El rubio estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percato de la pequeño precipicio hasta que saltó otra vez, calló y comenzó a dar muchas vueltas, pegándose en todas partes, sentía como si le propinasen miles de golpes, sobretodo en la cabeza, de pronto sintió que algo o alguien lo había sujetado por la cintura, llegaron al fondo del precipicio y aquel lo recostó en el suelo, lo miró fijamente, el rubio no podía ver claramente, los golpes en su cabeza habían sido muy fuertes, vio solamente que aquella persona vestía un traje negro con una especie de nubes rojas, trató de enfocar la mirada en la cara de aquella persona, pudo ver que llevaba el protector de Konoha con una leve raya horizontal en ella, Naruto estaba tan perturbado que antes de caer en la inconciencia pudo mencionar una sola frase:

- Uchiha…. Itachi…-

El susodicho se sorprendió al ver que el rubio lo había reconocido, no debió haber tratado de salvarlo, pero era necesario para lo que luego tenía pensado hacer, observó al rubio unos momentos, a pesar de verse con muchos cortes en el rostro sangrado y sus ropas todas rasgadas y con unos cortes los cuales hacían pequeños charcos de sangre, Itachi sintió algo extraño, sintió que el rubio se veía tan indefenso en aquella situación y tan… delicado al estar allí con las ropas rasgadas, el mayor de los Uchiha acerco su mano a la mejilla del rubio y la acarició, era muy calida, de pronto algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, alguien que gritaba el nombre del rubio, inmediatamente el mayor de los Uchiha se retiró, por supuesto, no sin antes mirar a aquel rubio.

Sasuke estaba preocupadísimo, casi cae al precipicio de no ser porque se detuvo justo antes de haber saltado, no era muy profundo, pero de todas maneras peligroso, de pronto un pensamiento surgió en su mente, ¿Qué tal si el rubio no se detuvo, no se percató del pequeño precipicio y saltó, Sasuke comenzó a angustiarse, trató de bajar lo más cuidadosamente por aquel precipicio, tenía la impresión de que a lo mejor Naruto allá caído por allí, rogaba que no, que estuviera en otro lugar menos peligroso, pero cuan grande fue su sorpresa y angustia al ver allí abajo el cuerpo de Naruto. El moreno trato de bajar lo más rápido posible, luego se acercó al rubio, tenía muchos cortes en el rostro y en su cuerpo, estaba sangrando y sus heridas no cerraban, Sasuke posó su oído en el pecho del rubio, y comprobó que aún respiraba, claro que con algo de dificultad, pero estable; rápidamente tomó al rubio en sus brazos.

De pronto alguien gritó desde arriba:

- Sasuke, ¿cómo se encuentran?-

- ¡Kakashi-sensei, Yo bien, demo Naruto…- Sasuke miro a aquel que tenía entre sus brazos, comenzó a sollozar, de pronto Kakashi junto sus manos e hizo una técnica, apareció al frente del Uchiha.

- Cálmate Sasuke- el peliplateado observo al rubio de cerca., - Solo está inconciente, y como no estarlo después de caer por aquí, pero algo me resulta extraño…

- ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó preocupadamente Sasuke.

- No te preocupes, ahora y lo más importante es llevar a Naruto al hospital, vamos- Kakashi poso su mano en el hombro de Sasuke y con la otra hizo la misma técnica con la cuál había aparecido frente a Uchiha.

**CONTINUARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! **

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

O.o……….U.u…… ¬¬…. Puntualicemos los puntos, será mejor….u.u……

Kyaaaaaaaaa! O.O el principio fue un MINI LEMON….(me quedó gustando la tontera XD…. ¬¬… u.u')…..Oh me encantó ver a Sasuke haciendo el papel de niño sádico xD, U.u aunque fue exageradamente sádico u.u' pero comprendamos al morenito, haber…..Sasuke…. el quería ver a su rubito gritando de amor(y otras cosillas xD) por él xD. Sinceramente me gusto esa faceta de Sasuke, y…. bueno…. Naruto…… ¡es simplemente un masoquista de primera! xD. En fín me gusto ese mini-lemon. Para la próxima el LEMONASO! xD ¡COMPLETITO! xD.

Ahora se sinceraron más nuestra parejita hermosa, amo a Sasuke preocupado de su rubito y a Naruto apoyando siempre a su morenito.

SAKURA……… bueno sin comentarios……. ¬¬…. me cae como el…….u.u….solo le digo una cosa…. "¡DEJA TRANQUILO A SASUKE, NADIE SE FIJARÍA EN UNA ARRASTRADA COMO TÚ ò.ó!"…..(al fín me desahogue con esa víbora u.u, que lo único que hace es tragar aire y ocupar espacio u.u)

(N/A: "¿Qué habré tomado para decir estas tonteras, ¿¡tan obvias? T-T):

Ahora la sinopsis (xD)…

OO! UCHIHA ITACHI A LLEGADO OTRA VEZ, algo le sucedió al ver a Naruto… ¿pero qué será, ¿Con que propósito está otra vez en Konoha?……. Naruto lo reconoció…..demo…. ¿se lo dirá a Sasuke, Kakashi está algo perturbado, ¿que estará ocultando, Naruto….tras lo ocurrido en el puente está muy deprimido podrá Sasuke animarlo?...

ESTO Y MUCHO MÁS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO!...

Doy gracias a todos aquellos que me escriben Reviews, muchas gracias, por ustedes hago este fic, ya que sé que a muchas(os) aman este fic, y les pido perdón por no haber podido actualizar antes, es que no tenía Internet u-u (ahora siiii xD)… espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, y prepárense para lo que se nos vendrá xD…..

DEMO….

ONEGAI DEJEN REVIEWS!...en la parte que dice "Go!" xD

Próximo Capítulo:……… **"_Lealtad…. Venganza…. Atracción"_**


	7. Lealtad, Venganza, Atracción

**Aclaración:** Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, sino que le pertenecen al gran señor Masashi Kishimoto(N/A: ò.ó porque de no ser así hace mucho ratito que Naruto y Sasuke tendrían algo más que una simple amistad xD), en fín dada ésta aclaración podemos empezar el fic.

(SasuNaru/Yaoi/Lemon)(Están advertidos.)

……………(RECUENTO)……………

- Sasuke, ¿cómo se encuentran?-

- ¡Kakashi-sensei, Yo bien, demo Naruto…- Sasuke miro a aquel que tenía entre sus brazos, comenzó a sollozar, de pronto Kakashi junto sus manos e hizo una técnica, apareció al frente del Uchiha.

- Cálmate Sasuke- el peliplateado observo al rubio de cerca., - Solo está inconciente, y como no estarlo después de caer por aquí, pero algo me resulta extraño…

- ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó preocupadamente Sasuke.

- No te preocupes, ahora y lo más importante es llevar a Naruto al hospital, vamos- Kakashi poso su mano en el hombro de Sasuke y con la otra hizo la misma técnica con la cuál había aparecido frente a Uchiha.

…………. (FIN DEL RECUENTO)……………..

**CAPITULO 7**

**"LEALTAD… VENGANZA… ATRACCIÓN"**

En un par de segundos llegaron al Hospital Kakashi hizo llamar a una enfermera para que atendieran al rubio, esta al ver al muchacho hizo llamar a un auxiliar que trajera una camilla, al llegar Sasuke poso el cuerpo de su amado en ella:

- ¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunto la enfermera a Kakashi.

- Callo de un precipicio-

- ¿El se recuperará, verdad?- preguntaba un muy preocupado Sasuke.

- Haremos lo posible, por el momento esperen en la sala, luego llamaremos para contarles como va-

Luego de aquello se llevaron al rubio para atenderlo, Kakashi y Sasuke fueron a la sala de espera, pasaron algunos tantos minutos, Sasuke pensaba una y otra vez en su rubio y en el estado de este, pero también pensaba en aquella frase de Kakashi, …¿que era lo extraño?... , luego de otros tantos más de minutos Sasuke no aguantó más la curiosidad, y decidió preguntarle aquello a kakashi:

- Kakashi-sensei, antes de venir aquí, usted dijo en el precipicio que algo se le hacia extraño, ¿puede decirme que era?-

- Ah… Bien Sasuke, lo que me pareció extraño era el hecho, de que Naruto cuando calló debió haberse hecho mucho más daño del que se hizo, ya que era una altura considerable, ¿ me comprendes, si al menos yo hubiera caído por ahí no solo hubiera perdido el sentido por unos cuantos golpes y tener algunas heridas, no, debería estar en peligro de muerte, en lo cual Naruto no está-

Sasuke meditó un momento.

- ¿Entonces que quiere decirme con todo eso?- pregunto un muy confuso Sasuke.

- Pues… que alguien lo debió haber ayudado-.

Sasuke se sorprendió al escuchar aquel testimonio.

- ¿Pero quién… según usted, es aquel que ayudo a Naruto?-

- No lo se Sasuke-.

Sasuke miro por completo la sala tratando de pensar en alguien, pero nadie se le vino a la cabeza, pero las palabras de Kakashi lo sacaron de aquel pensamiento.

- Pero… quien lo haya ayudado poseía un gran chakra, era una persona muy poderosa de eso no tengo dudas, mientras me dirigía al entrenamiento pude sentir una gran expulsión de chakra, por ello me dirigí hacia aquel precipicio, pero al ir, no encontré nada, solo te encontré a ti con Naruto-.

- Así que alguien poderoso… mmm… me pregunto quien será…-

- Si, yo también me lo pregunto-.

(………n/a: cambio de escena :3)

- Itachi…- decía Kisame a su compañero, el cual había llegado hace unos segundos, - ¿Y cómo te fue en tu visita rápida a Konoha?

- Bien, muy bien…-

Kisame se dio la vuelta (ya que estaba de espaldas hacia Itachi).

- ¿Ah si, ¿Por qué tan bien?-

- Nada-

- mmm… Bien si no me lo quieres decir, entenderé, de todas maneras tarde o temprano lo sabré; Bien Itachi, solo debo decirte que el feje quiere que ataquemos luego Konoha, ya que Orochimaru murió ya no hay un obstáculo que nos impida atacar Konoha, además debemos sacar a ese Kitsune de la aldea, para así robar al Kyuubi así el Akatsuki tendrá el poder total de las villas ninjas de la región-.

- Si, lo sé, ¿y cuando quieren que ataquemos la aldea?-

- Pronto Itachi… muy pronto-.

Itachi a pesar de responder todas las preguntas y cosas de Kisame, sus pensamientos vagaban en otra parte, se preguntaba como podría encontrase aquel rubio….

(…… n/a : (soy el extra con el cartelito xD)…. De vuelta en el Hospital :3)

Luego de un par de horas, una enfermera se acerco donde estaban Kakashi y Sasuke, estos al verla se acercaron también a ella:

- ¿Y cómo se encuentra Naruto?- pregunto kakashi

- Ya se encuentra mucho mejor, solamente sufrió algunas heridas y tuvo un golpe un poco fuerte en su cabeza, se encontrará mareado cuando despierte eso si-

Kakashi y Sasuke suspiraron al saber que Naruto estaba estable.

- Disculpe, ¿podemos verlo?- Sasuke se dirigió a la enfermera.

- Si, pueden pasar, yo los llevaré a la habitación-.

- Está bien-

- ¿Sasuke…?-

- ¿Si Kakashi-sensei?-

- Vas a tener que entrar solo a ver a Naruto, yo debo ir a resolver unos problemas con Tsunade-Sama-

Sasuke comprendió la situación y se despidió de su sensei.

La enfermera llevo a Sasuke hasta la habitación en la que se encontraba Naruto, lo hizo pasar, ella se fue, para dejarlos solos.

Allí se encontraba una pequeña camilla y en ella el rubio, estaba dormido, tenia muchas vendas, sobretodo en la cabeza, a causa del golpe que sufrió.

Sasuke se acerco, tomó la silla que se encontraba cerca de la camilla y la acercó, ahí pudo ver a Naruto, se veía tan inocente y tan tranquilo al dormir, pero algo que rondaba en la mente de Sasuke era ¿quien fue la persona que ayudó a naruto?... pero este pensamiento fue cortado ya que naruto comenzó a moverse un poco y hablar dormido, sasuke se acerco para poder escucharlo:

- ¿Qué haces aquí?... ya fue suficiente lo de Orochimaru para que ahora pasé esto… no por favor…-

Sasuke sintió una angustia muy grande al ver a Naruto así, ¿Qué le sucedió cuando calló por aquel precipicio?..., quería saberlo, no le gustaba ver al rubio ocultarle algo, así que se juró a si mismo preguntarle que le sucedía, pero aquello lo haría cuando Naruto estuviera recuperado.

Naruto seguía diciendo frases parecidas a las anteriores, Sasuke tomó su mano y la acaricio, de pronto el rubio comenzó a abrir sus preciosos ojos azules, los cuales gustaban tanto al moreno.

- ¿Naruto?...-

- ¿Sa… Sasuke?...- el rubio miró al moreno con dificultad, ya sea por el golpe recibido, no podía enfocar bien la mirada-… me duele mucho la cabeza…-

- Eso es porque te caíste a un precipicio y te golpeaste muy fuerte, trata de no moverte por favor-. Sasuke trato de abrazar al rubio, estaba feliz, al menos el rubio estaba bien, no hubiera soportado el perderlo… perderlo… esa frase para sasuke era la misma muerte, lo amaba demasiado lo único que quería era tener a su rubio para siempre, daba gracias por tenerlo ahí con él.

Pero Naruto no tenía aquellos pensamientos de su pareja en ese momento, esas palabras dichas por Sasuke fueron como una ducha de agua fría, por su cabeza comenzaron a pasar imágenes, primero la pelea con Sakura y su decepción, segundo la caída por el precipicio, tercero… unos brazos que lo sujetaron y lo dejaron en el suelo, cuarto… la cara del hermano mayor de Sasuke… Uchiha Itachi…. Al acordarse de esto comenzó a temblar, miles de pensamientos se le vinieron a la mente, ¿por qué le salvo, ¿por qué justo en este momento llegan a Konoha?... ¿Vendría a matar a Sasuke?... aquel pensamiento lo perturbó aún más, estaba completamente nervioso, pero… ¿que debía hacer?..., ¿contarle todo a Sasuke?... ¡No!... Sasuke haría cualquier cosa por ir a matar en ese momento a su hermano, Sasuke aún no lograba ser tan fuerte, podría morir si se enfrentara a él, ¿que debía hacer?... ¿contarle a Tsunade-sama?... si, eso sería lo más indicado.

Sasuke vio todas las expresiones de Naruto, tristeza, confusión, preocupación y pánico…. El moreno se preguntaba que le pudo haber ocurrido a su rubio en aquel momento, lo averiguaría de eso estaba seguro.

- Naruto, dime… ¿Qué te ocurre?..., ¿por qué te encuentras tan nervioso?-

Debía disimular, no podía enterarse Sasuke de aquello, al menos no aún…

- ¿Yo nervioso?... ¿de que cosas hablas Sasuke?... solo estoy algo mareado y confundido con lo que paso… nada más- dijo Naruto tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

Sasuke no creyó en su totalidad las palabras de Naruto, pero creía que lo mejor era no presionarlo, así el solito le diría la verdad.

- Sasuke, ¿Cuándo podré salir de aquí?-

- Mañana mismo te dan el alta-

- Está bien, debo volver a la casa, debe estar hecha un asco, jeje…- comenzó a reír Naruto.

- ¿De qué estas hablando, tu no vas a ir a tu casa, tu te vas a la mía-.

Naruto se sorprendió al escuchar aquellas palabras, miró al moreno, este tenia una mirada muy sería y fría; aquello le recordó a sus viejos tiempos.

- Pero… debo volver, no pudo ir a tu casa, no quiero molestart…- el moreno poso un dedo en los labios del rubio haciéndolo callar.

- Naruto, no digas tonterías, ¿cómo me vas a molestar, si eres a quien yo más amo, debo cuidarte, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti, ya que te amo tanto, por favor ven a mi casa, déjame cuidarte...- diciendo estas palabras Sasuke se acerco peligrosamente a los labios del rubio, este no protestó y dejo que sasuke le demostrara su amor en un beso calido lleno de cariño.

- Esta bien Sasuke, iré a tu casa, dejaré que me cuides, y tu sabes que yo también te amo demasiado-

- Lo se Naruto, lo se-.

Y diciendo estas palabras, comenzaron a besarse, Sasuke lo único que quería era llevarse a su rubio a la casa y cuidarlo de todas las maneras posibles, y Naruto lo único que deseaba era ser cuidado de la mejor manera que Sasuke le pudiera dar….

¡Toc… Toc!... (N/A: ¬¬')

Los chicos dejaron de besarse al escuchar que golpeaban la puerta, y maldiciendo a quien estuviera detrás de ella, por haberlos molestado.

- ¿Disculpen?- decía una ninja médico, - el horario de visitas acabará en 10 minutos-.

Naruto y Sasuke se miraron tristemente, lo único que querían era estar juntos, pero el rubio debía permanecer un día más en el hospital, para recuperar fuerzas.

- Está bien, me iré en cinco minutos-

- Bueno, adiós- así la ninja medico salió de la sala.

- Bien Naruto, debo marchar- diciendo esto dio un beso en la mejilla al rubio.

- Bueno, cuídate mucho Sasuke- se despidió naruto dándole un calido beso en los labios al moreno; este se levanto de la silla que se encontraba en dirección a la puerta pero antes de salir, naruto habló:

- Sasuke, ten cuidado, onegai- Sasuke no se esperaba eso del rubio, además no comprendía porque de aquello, solo movió cabeza en señal de haber captado el mensaje.

Cuando estaba llegando a su hogar (ya era de noche), Sasuke se preguntaba una y otra ves por aquellas palabras que había dicho Naruto, a que se refería con que tuviera cuidado, si ya no habían peligros en konoha o cosas por el estilo, ¿o si?... decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto, de todas maneras Naruto saldría mañana del Hospital y el lo cuidaría de la mejor manera, con este pensamiento, el menor de los Uchiha fue a dormir.

Mientras en el hospital; Naruto aún no podía dormir, estaba completamente nervioso, pensando en que aquella persona volvió a Konoha, pero se dijo a si mismo que nada malo, al menos durante un tiempo podría pasar, además le había dicho a Sasuke que tuviese cuidado, y el confiaba en que su moreno lo tendría, además lo volvería a ver mañana y conviviría con quién tanto amaba, con estos pensamientos Naruto pudo dormir.

" … Sasuke estaba junto a él, estaban caminando por las tranquilas calles de Konoha, pero de pronto una gran explosión se escucho en las puertas principales de la villa, ambos miraron a aquella dirección, Naruto y Sasuke decidieron ir hacia el lugar de los hechos, pero se escondieron cerca, cual fue su sorpresa al llegar y encontrase con Kisame seguido por el hermano mayor de Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi se encontraban peleando con Kakashi sensei y Shizune; El pánico se apoderó de Naruto, sabía que Sasuke al verlo saldría del escondite y se lanzaría contra el, Naruto miró a Sasuke y efectivamente comprobó su teoría, el moreno había activado su sharingan, y estaba moldeando chakra en su mano, quería hacer el chidori; el rubio abrazó instintivamente al moreno, y le dijo que por favor no lo hiciera que esperara un poco, que debían avisarle a Tsunade-sama y a los demás ninjas de Konoha, pero el moreno no tenia intencion de escuchar al rubio, se soltó del agarre del rubio y acumulo todo el chakra en su mano, haciendo el Chidori, y sin dudarlo salió fugazmente en dirección a su hermano mayor, Itachi al ver aquello hizo un jutsu el cual sacó volando a Sasuke, que calló lejos, Itachi aprovecho la oportunidad y corrió hacia el moreno, hizo unos sellos con sus manos y lo lanzó, pero Naruto se interpuso justo entre el y Sasuke, y el ataque atravesó al rubio directo en su corazón, solo vio la cara sorprendida de Itachi y la cara en shock del moreno, luego vio que todo daba vueltas y que caía en los brazos de alguien quien gritaba con gran dolor su nombre…"

Se despertó completamente desconcertado, sudaba frío, y temblaba descontroladamente, ¿que significaba ese sueño, se levanto de la cama, aunque al hacerlo se mareo un poco y se sostuvo a ella, pero necesitaba aire fresco así que se dirigió a la ventana y la abrió, demo… cual fue su sorpresa al ver justo en el árbol que se encontraba en frente de su ventana, a uno de los protagonistas de sueño, Uchiha Itachi, quien lo miraba con su mangekyou sharingan seriamente, el chico desvió instintivamente la mirada, ya que si no lo hacia, lo haría caer en una de sus ilusiones, pero estaba completamente asustado, justo cuando iba a cerrar la ventana y así Itachi no entrara, este habló detrás del rubio muy cerca de su oído.

- Muy lento, Naruto-. Itachi dio vuelta al rubio, este estaba completamente asustado, trató de alejarse pero choco con la pared, puso sus manos entre sus cuerpos para que Itachi no le hiciese nada, pero el mayor de los Uchiha las tomo y con fuerza las puso en la pared, dejando totalmente indefenso al rubio, Itachi apretaba muy fuete las manos del rubio, este aun estaba debilitado por lo que había pasado, no podía zafarse del agarre de Itachi.

- Así me gusta, totalmente dispuesto para mí, Naruto-kun - dijo el mayor de los Uchiha sensualmente.

Naruto abrió los ojos de golpe, ¿Qué era ese tono con el que le hablaba? Itachi acercó su rostro al del rubio, sus labios casi se rozaban, pero de pronto ambos sintieron una gran acumulación de Chakra cerca suyo, era nada más ni nada menos que el menor de los Uchiha, Sasuke.

Este estaba completamente furioso, desprendía gran cantidad de Chakra, y sus ojos habían adquirido aquella tonalidad roja, propia del Sharingan, el chakra de Sasuke crecía cada ves más y más, Naruto estaba sorprendido, nunca había visto así a Sasuke, ni siquiera cuando se enfrentó a el cuando Kyuubi se apoderó de su cuerpo y mente, Orochimaru debió haberle enseñado la gran mayoría de sus jutsus y haberlo entrenado duramente. Itachi miraba a su hermano como si nada pasara.

Pero algo descoloco completamente al rubio, Sasuke dejó de emanar aquél sorprendente Chakra, poco a poco este desaparecía, y sus ojos no poseían el sharingan.

- Suelta ahora a Naruto- dijo calmadamente el moreno.

A Itachi eso le llamo la atención, el hecho de que Sasuke se mantuviera calmado, casi siempre que lo veía, se tiraba encima de él a atacarlo (N/a: ¿y que más querías ¬¬, que te abrazara y te dijera: - "Querido Ni-san D tanto tiempo sin verte, quieres ir a la casa a pasar la noche, vamos descansa, así mañana puedes matar más fácilmente a quien se te cruce por delante x)"- …. No Itachi, eso no pasará XDD).

Esa actitud llamo la atención de Itachi, de todas maneras no era bueno iniciar una pelea ahora, al menos no hoy. Así que soltó al rubio y se dirigió a la ventana. No sin antes despedirse.

- Bien hermanito, ahora no me apetece pelear contigo, y veo que tu tampoco conmigo, así que te dejaré por hoy, así que adiós Sasuke- luego se volvió al rubio - dulces sueños Naruto-kun, y no sueñes cosas como la que soñaste, uno nunca sabe si se pueden hacer realidad-.

Ante esto Naruto miró sorprendido a Itachi "¿Cómo supo lo que había soñado?", Itachi dio una pequeña sonrisa, casi imperceptible- y para ti hermanito, también va ese consejo-.

Sasuke también se sorprendió ante aquello, como supo de su sueño - bien, adiós-. Itachi salió rápidamente de la ventana, y se dirigió hacia la salida de Konoha.

Naruto estaba apoyando en la pared, le dolían sus muñecas ya que Itachi las apretó muy fuertemente provocándole unas marcas, estaba exhausto, comenzó a descender por la pared hasta el suelo, Sasuke al ver resbalar al rubio, salió de sus pensamientos y fue hacia el.

Sasuke abrazó fuertemente al rubio, Naruto trato de hacer lo mismo, pero le dolían sus muñecas y gimió levemente, Sasuke al percatarse de ello se enfureció.

- ¡Maldito Itachi, como te dejo tus manos- decía Sasuke al tomar las del rubio.

- No te preocupes Sasuke, ya pasó, además lo importante es que al menos estamos los dos bien - dijo Naruto mostrando una sonrisa a su moreno.

- Es verdad- Sasuke levanto a Naruto en brazos y lo llevo a la cama y lo tapó con las mantas; Naruto agradeció a su moreno dándole un beso en la mejilla. Sasuke agradeció aquello, pero las últimas palabras que había dicho Sasuke lo molestaban, ¿Qué era eso del sueño de Naruto, y no solo eso, sino como también supo el suyo. Pero lo primero era preguntarle al rubio.

- ¿Naruto, Itachi dijo que tú habías tenido un sueño- el rubio instintivamente agacho la cabeza, pero Sasuke quería saberlo así que insistió- por favor Naruto, ¿puedes contarme que soñaste?-.

Naruto levantó su rostro, al observar la preocupación de su pelinegro, suspiró y dijo todo lo que había soñado… (N/A: No pondré lo del sueño de nuevo ¬¬ pk me da flojera xD).

Al terminar de contar su sueño, no aguantó las ganas de llorar y se lanzó a los brazos de Sasuke para así poder conseguir consuelo.

Sasuke correspondió el desconsolador abrazo de Naruto y acarició a su pequeño para que dejase de llorar, pero un pensamiento no salía de su cabeza; y debía decírselo a su rubito.

- Naruto… - Este se separó un poco del pelinegro, secó sus lagrimas y lo miró directo a los ojos.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Sasuke?-.

- Bien Naruto, tú no fuiste el único que tuvo ese sueño-.

- ¿Có… Cómo?- Naruto miró impresionado a Sasuke, - O sea, ¿que tú también lo tuviste?-.

- Exactamente- Sasuke agachó su cabeza, haciendo que sus cabellos taparan su expresión – Sentí muchas cosas… desesperación, odio, tristeza, angustia, una angustia muy grande al final del sueño, se veía todo tan real, como si de verdad…- Sasuke levantó su rostro, Naruto sintió mucho dolor al ver las lagrimas en los ojos de su pelinegro- Sentí como si verdaderamente hubieras muerto-.

Naruto se levantó levemente de la camilla y abrazó a Sasuke tratando de calmarlo, transmitiéndole que él jamás lo dejaría, que él estaba vivo, pero Sasuke continuó; - Fue tanta mi angustia que desperté y vine corriendo hacia acá, y me alegro de haber venido, porque sino hubiera sido así Itachi quizás qué cosas horribles te hubiera hecho-.

Naruto solo escuchaba las tiernas y sinceras palabras de Sasuke hacia su persona, aunque de todas formas estaba realmente conmocionado del porque ambos habían tenido el mismo sueño, pero de ello se encargaría de pensar después.

- Sasuke por favor ya no pienses más en ello, piensa que gracias a ese sueño que tu viniste y no paso nada malo, ¿ne, Sasuke?- Naruto tomo con sus manos el rostro del pelinegro y acercó sus labios a los de este uniéndose en un dulce y casto beso, Sasuke poco a poco comenzó a profundizar el beso haciéndolo cada vez más pasional. El pelinegro mordió levemente el labio inferior de Naruto haciendo que este abriera aún más sus labios, haciendo que la lengua de Sasuke se encontrara con la de su rubio y pelearan por el dominio del otro. Luego de unos momentos Sasuke pasó de los labios de Naruto hacia su cuello besándolo y lamiendo desesperadamente; el rubio gemía suavemente a la vez que sus manos pasaban por debajo de la camisa de Sasuke despojándola de este, acariciando sensualmente su espalda, Sasuke se excitaba cada ves mas al sentir aquellas caricias de su rubio en su espalda, esto Naruto lo aprovecho y mordió levemente el cuello del Uchiha, haciendo que este gimiera, así el rubio invirtió las posiciones dejando a sasuke bajo de él. Sasuke despojo a su rubio de la bata de hospital dejándolo completamente desnudo.

- mmm Naruto no traes ropa interior – dijo sensualmente Sasuke, pasando su mirada lujuriosa a la masculinidad del rubio. Naruto solo se agacho, beso al Uchiha y comenzó a rozar su miembro con el de Sasuke, lo único que molestaba eso si eran los pantalones del pelinegro. Así que Naruto comenzó a sacarle los pantalones junto con la ropa interior dejándolo completamente desnudo.

- mmm así esta mucho mejor-, Naruto se agacho de nuevo y comenzó a lamer los labios del Uchiha, haciendo que este se excitase mucho más, luego volvió a rozar su miembro con el de Sasuke haciendo que ambos gimieran placenteramente, Sasuke no podía aguantar tanta excitación, deseaba ver al rubio de nuevo gimiendo y gritando su nombre a causa del placer que él le brindaba, así que tomó con sus manos el miembro de Naruto, masajeándolo suavemente-.

- Sa… Sasuke…- Naruto gemía y prácticamente cabalgaba en las caderas del Uchiha mientras este aumentaba cada vez más sus caricias al miembro de su rubito.

- Vamos, di mi nombre más fuerte Naruto...- Sasuke se levantó levemente de la camilla mirando a Naruto directamente a los ojos una de sus manos tomaba fuertemente la cintura del rubio mientras la otra lo masturbaba cada vez más fuerte-.

- Ahh… Ahh…. Sasuke, ¿por qué eres tan... sádico… conmigo?- decía el rubio a Sasuke, su rostro estaba sonrojado, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, sus labios levemente hinchados, y de su boquita salía un pequeño hilillo de baba, Sasuke no pudo soportar este cuadro tan hermoso de su niño y lo beso apasionadamente a la vez que lo masturbaba más fuerte.

- ¿Por qué soy así contigo?... fácil porque me encanta tenerte así, totalmente excitado por causa mía, Naruto… tú eres mió.

- Ahh… ahh… Sasuke… si sigues así… me correré…- Naruto ya no aguantaba tanto placer, sabia que en cualquier momento explotaría.

- Ah… mi Naruto lo único que quiero es que te corras en mi mano…- Sasuke aumentaba cada ves más las caricias al miembro de Naruto, haciendo que este gritase ya del placer-.

- Ahh!...Ahh!... Sasuke!...- Naruto se apoyaba en la mano del Uchiha para no caer de espaldas por el tremendo placer que sentía, mordió su labio levemente para acallar los gemidos.

- Sasuke… para… ya… alguien puede oírnos...- pero Naruto no sabia que aquellas palabras excitarían aun más al Uchiha, le encantaba ver esa cara de preocupación mezclada con mucho placer.

- Naruto… me encantan tus expresiones, no te preocupes… nadie nos oirá, vamos córrete en mi mano- pedía un sensual Sasuke en el oído de su rubio. El pelinegro se maravillaba al ver los ojos de su rubio estaban completamente nublados por el placer, Sasuke ya aumentó totalmente las caricias a Naruto…

- Sasu… Sasuke… me… corro…-

-. Vamos córrete…-

Y como obedeciendo la orden, Naruto hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y derramó todo su placer en la mano de Sasuke, Sasuke estaba totalmente excitado lo único que quería era poseer aquel hermoso cuerpo, lamió su mano, luego acercó uno de sus dedos a la entrada del rubio, primero uno, dos y tres dedos dilataban la entrada del rubio, Sasuke se masturbó un poco para poder entrar en él. Naruto estaba de nuevo excitándose y su miembro volvía a cobrar vida.

- Sa… Sasuke entra ya…-

- Calma Naruto, no quiero que te duela-. Poco a poco Sasuke sacó sus dedos de la entrada del rubio y los sustituyó por su miembro, Naruto sintió un poco de dolor cuando Sasuke entró en el, pero al hacerlo tan lentamente, su dolor no duro mucho y fue remplazado por el más infinito goce y placer.

- ¿Te dolió mucho, Naruto?- Sasuke al entrar en este se acomodaron en la camilla estando este encima del rubio, el pelinegro acarició la mejilla del rubio, limpiando las pequeñas lagrimas que había derramado su rubito.

- Un poco, pero… - Naruto con sus piernas empujó el cuerpo de Sasuke hacia el- pero… ahora no, onegai Sasuke hazme tuyo otra ves…-

- No tienes porque pedirlo Naruto-. As Sasuke comenzó a embestir al rubio, primero lentamente, Naruto pedía más y más, Sasuke estaba muy excitado y conforme a los ruegos de Naruto, este aumentaba cada vez más las embestidas.

Poco a poco comenzaron a sentir que llegarían, Sasuke miró a su rubio, este estaba muy excitado, estaba afirmado a las sabanas de la camilla apretándolas fuertemente tratando de retener el orgasmo.

Sasuke al ver aquella expresión comenzó a tener espasmos al sentir que estaba a punto de llegar, tomo el miembro del rubio, el cual ya estaba bastante erguido y tiraba pequeñas gotillas de semen, lo masturbo rápidamente, para que ambos llegaran al clímax, juntos.

- Ahh…. Sasuke… ya no puedo más…te… te amo Sasuke-

- Yo… también te amo Naruto…pero… aguanta… un poco más…- Sasuke en ese momento llegó al orgasmo, masturbó fuertemente al rubio haciendo que este llegara también. Tratando de acompasar sus respiraciones, el pelinegro callo encima del rubio, este acarició la espalda del Uchiha, ya cuando sus respiraciones tomaron el ritmo habitual, Sasuke salió del rubio, ambos sintieron un leve cosquilleo, se miraron a los ojos intensamente.

- Naruto…- Sasuke abrazo a su rubio- Te amo.

- Yo también te amo Sasuke-.

Hubo un leve silencio, hasta que Sasuke habló.

- Naruto… quiero que sepas que tu eres lo más importante para mi, y no dejaré, por nada del mundo que Itachi te haga algo, te prometo que no dejaré también que mi ambición domine mi mente, quiero que lo sepas, mi Naruto-.

- Sasuke, sé como eres, se que hay prioridades que debes cumplir, pero esta bien, te creo, gracias por confiar en mi, te amo… eso nunca lo olvides, a pesar de todo, siempre te voy a amar-. Naruto beso los labios de su amado,- a pesar de todo siempre seré leal a ti, puede pasarme lo peor, pero yo siempre estaré contigo-.

- Al igual que yo mi pequeño, al igual que yo-.

Y así Naruto y Sasuke se durmieron en la camilla del hospital. Pero no sabían que alguien los observaba desde la ventana de la habitación.

- Esta bien, dejaré que estén un tiempo juntos, pero de todas formas, los separaré, Naruto… tu produces algo en mi, que jamás había sentido… por ello, te quiero a mi lado-.

Aquella persona solo saltó del árbol y se fue corriendo por los tejados. Solo la luz de la Luna pudo descubrir de quien se trataba, ya que por leves momentos sus ojos mostraron un rojo intenso, característico de La familia Uchiha, Uchiha Itachi

**¡¡¡¡¡¡CONTINUARA!**

N/A: ¡¡¡¡¡AL FIN! Después de tantos mese al fin actualicé (voy a llorar T-T…)… quiero pedir mil perdones por no haber actualizado antes, pero es que he estudiado mucho para la PSU (¡maldita prueba! ) Y no había tenido tiempo para actualizar antes, pero ahora por fin actualizo n.n, bueno mejor dejemos tanto blablabla… y vamos al avancé del próximo capitulo n.n

"…**.Itachi Uchiha esta de vuelta, siente cosas por Naruto… mmm… pero Sasuke hará lo que sea por proteger a su rubito, como así, Naruto no se dejara por Itachi, pero una pequeña conversación, cambiará muchas cosas, alguien que estuvo tras Itachi (personaje inventado n.n siempre he querido hacer eso xD) y que ahora vuelve por él. ¿Que pensará Itachi?... quien es esa persona, tiene un carácter muy especial. Por otra parte Naruto también conocerá a aquella persona, y hay algo en esa persona que le agrada mucho… un Sasuke muy celoso por ello también n.n…. En fin, esto y mucho más en el próximo capitulo non!..."**

DEJEN REVIEWS! ONEGAI!

Donde dice…. ¡Go!

Bye Bye (non) nos veremos como en dos semanas más ;-)


	8. Una Extraña Kunoichi Koharu Kurosawa

**Aclaración:** Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, sino que le pertenecen al gran señor Masashi Kishimoto(N/A: ò.ó porque de no ser así hace mucho ratito que Naruto y Sasuke tendrían algo más que una simple amistad xD), en fin dada ésta aclaración podemos empezar el fic.

**¡Noticia de ultimo minuto! (xD)** (este fic contiene yaoi chicoxchico, como también contiene shojo chicoxchica… esa es la nueva aclaración n.n ahora podemos seguir….

(SasuNaru/Yaoi/Lemon)(Están advertidos.)

……………(RECUENTO)……………

- Naruto… quiero que sepas que tu eres lo más importante para mi, y no dejaré, por nada del mundo que Itachi te haga algo, te prometo que no dejaré también que mi ambición domine mi mente, quiero que lo sepas, mi Naruto-.

- Sasuke, sé como eres, se que hay prioridades que debes cumplir, pero esta bien, te creo, gracias por confiar en mi, te amo… eso nunca lo olvides, a pesar de todo, siempre te voy a amar-. Naruto beso los labios de su amado,- a pesar de todo siempre seré leal a ti, puede pasarme lo peor, pero yo siempre estaré contigo-.

- Al igual que yo mi pequeño, al igual que yo-.

Y así Naruto y Sasuke se durmieron en la camilla del hospital. Pero no sabían que alguien los observaba desde la ventana de la habitación.

- Esta bien, dejaré que estén un tiempo juntos, pero de todas formas, los separaré, Naruto… tu produces algo en mi, que jamás había sentido… por ello, te quiero a mi lado-.

Aquella persona solo saltó del árbol y se fue corriendo por los tejados. Solo la luz de la Luna pudo descubrir de quien se trataba, ya que por leves momentos sus ojos mostraron un rojo intenso, característico de La familia Uchiha, Uchiha Itachi

…………. (FIN DEL RECUENTO)……………..

**CAPITULO 8**

"**Una extraña kunoichi… Koharu Kurosawa"**

Era un nuevo día en Konoha, todos los aldeanos comenzaban a salir de sus casas a comprar, pasear…etc.… Mientras en cierto hospital cierto chico de ojos negros se despertaba lentamente luego de una esplendorosa noche.

- mmm… ahh… que sueño… ¿donde estoy?... ¿yo no estaba en mi casa?...- y luego de hacerse aquellas confusas preguntas (N/A: Más bien diría estúpidas preguntas! xD bueno a una le pasa eso d pronto cuando despierta en otro lugar, no recuerdas nada, pero después tomas el hilo xD)… calló en cuenta de lo que había sucedido aquella noche… el sueño… su hermano… y… el amor con su rubio. Despertándose casi completamente al recordar todo sobretodo a su rubio, miró a su lado y ahí estaba el rubio durmiendo de lado posando su mano en el pecho de Sasuke con una leve sonrisa en sus preciosos labios. Al menor de los Uchiha esto le conmovió tanto que se giró despacio mirando directamente a su rubio, se acerco a su rostro y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Naruto ante esto comenzó a despertarse lentamente abriendo sus preciosos ojos azules, cosa que cautivo al moreno al ver el despertar de su amor. Naruto por su parte al ver al Uchiha sonrió:

- mmm… Sasuke… - el rubio correspondió ese beso dándole uno idéntico a su moreno… pero justo cuando se besaban la puerta comenzó a sonar, alguien trataba de abrirla… se escuchaba una voz al otro lado preguntándose porque estaría con seguro (n/a: ahora los hospitales se usan como hoteles o moteles XDDD chicos compórtense ¬¬ sasuynaru: ò.ó ahh nuestro amor y pasión pudo más que nuestra razón n/n … n/a: si claro arréglenla depravados! u.u sasuynaru: ¬.¬).

- ¡Por Kami!... ¡Si no hacemos algo nos descubrirán!- Decía un histérico Naruto levantándose de la cama mirando hacia muchas partes de la habitación.

- ¿Qué hacemos Naruto, mejor me voy, vengo después- Sasuke iba a salir pero Naruto lo tomo del brazo.

- No por favor aun te debo decir algo…, mira ¡ya se! Métete en el armario, ahí no te descubrirán-.

- En ese caso mejor me meto al baño, es mas cómodo xp-

- mmm esta bien, ojala que ella no entre al baño, por eso te propuse el armario-.

- o.O-

- ¿¬¬ y ahora que me ves?-

- ¡¿Naruto…. Has tomado vitaminas y cosas así para estar más inteligente :D!

- O.o…¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡…ò.ó…!- Naruto le pego en la cabeza a un adolorido moreno (n/a: xD) metió a Sasuke al armario a empujones, diciéndole que nunca dejaría de ser el borde que siempre ha sido.

- :p pero asi te gusto verdad ;-) –

- o/o… u.u déjate de decir tonteras y quédate calladito allí-

Naruto con las mejillas sonrosadas por el comentario hecho por Sasuke fue a abrir la puerta… y se disculpo con la ninja medico, la cual le dijo que no se preocupase, que entendía que quisiera privacidad (n/a: xD claro para tener el poder de hacer y deshacer todo lo que quiera con Sasuke xD ya digo yo que la palabra hospital debería ser motel xD!), la ninja comenzó a ordenar toda la pieza, limpió el baño… justo como había pensado Naruto, este hizo una risita maniática, la ninja lo quedo viendo medio raro, y este carraspeo y dijo que se había acordado de algo por eso rió asi; ella solo se limitó a seguir y cuando se dirigía al armario a limpiar…

- No es necesario, yo acabo de limpiar- dijo calmadamente.

- ¿Seguro?-

- 'n.n ¡siiii!-

- Esta bien, bien me retiro… ahh… se me olvidaba, Tsunade-Sama vino, quiere ella misma revisar su condición de salud-.

- O.o ¿Obaa-chan aquí, pero si no es para tanto como para que ella venga-

- Pero vino, y quiere revisarle, además ella decidirá cuando puede marcharse de aquí, bien joven Naruto, haré que Hokage-Sama pase-.

- Es… Esta bien-

Mientras la puerta se cerraba Sasuke abrió un poco el armario.

- ¿Tsunade aquí, ¿qué querrá, Naruto?-

- No lo se, pronto lo averiguaremos…- de pronto se sintieron pasos acercándose- ¡Sasuke rápido vuelve al armario!-

- Si-

Naruto se dirigió a la camilla y se acostó, de pronto golpearon la puerta.

- Pasé-

- ¡Hola Naruto, ¿cómo estas, cómo te sientes, Kakashi me contó lo que paso ayer, no te preocupes Naruto, castigaré a Sakura-.

- ¿Y eso por qué o.o?-

- ¿Cómo que porque?... por culpa de ella te pusiste así… y por ello será castigada, además asi aprende a no molestar a los demás-

Al decir eso Naruto recordó lo que ocurrió, y por su rostro paso la tristeza, Sasuke que estaba en el armario observando todo le dio una punzada en el corazón a ver a su rubito así, pero al menos la pelirosada(n/a: oxigenada) tendría su merecido.

- Pero bueno Naruto, no te pongas así, además yo venía a otra cosa…- Tsunade se levanto y quito las sabanas de Naruto dejándolo expuesto.

- ¡¿Pero Oba-chan, qué haces! O/o- dijo un muy apenado Naruto, ya que el camisón solo le tapaba hasta de su hombría…. (Mientras Sasuke en el armario se hundía en su propio mar de baba xD)

- ¡Ha! Naruto que eres exagerado, ahora necesito que estés calmado-

- ¡¿Qué, ¿qué vas a hacer Obaa…?- pero sus palabras murieron ya que Tsunade hizo unos sellos y grito: - ¡¡Gen-No-Jutsu!-

De pronto Tsunade pego su frente con la de Naruto haciendo que este perdiera el conocimiento poco a poco y comenzó a ver las imágenes que habían sucedido el día anterior(n/a: ese jutsu es inventado por mi xD … sirve para ver los recuerdos de otros como si fuese una película revives todo, también los sentimientos y emociones de la persona) vio todo, la pelea con Sakura, con ello y al verlo le podría un castigo aun mas pesado a Sakura(n/a: sii! xD), y vio la caída de Naruto por el precipicio y como alguien lo ayudaba… pero al ser la perspectiva de naruto no pudo divisar bien a la persona, pero de pronto unos ojos rojos se vieron y con ello el pensamiento de Naruto… Uchiha Itachi… y luego de ello Tsunade cancelo el jutsu, y se separó de Naruto, espero unos 5 minutos y Naruto de pronto comenzó a recobrar el sentido. Sasuke miraba impresionado todo aquello desde el armario, ¿qué había sido esa técnica?…

- ¿Qué sucedo Obaa-chan?-

- ¡¿Por qué no le dijiste eso a Kakashi, Naruto?- Sasuke miró extrañado la situación mientras Naruto se sorprendió.

- ¿De que hablas Obaa-chan?-

- ¡No te hagas el baka Naruto, sobre la persona que te ayudó en el precipicio-

Naruto miró impresionado a Tsunade, luego miró el armario levemente, si lo decía Sasuke se enfadaría mucho con el… en ese momento se dijo a si mismo porque no le contó antes…

- Porque no quise armar problemas- contesto.

- Naruto, no te ayudó cualquier persona, y además todo lo contrario, debiste decirlo para que estuviésemos atentos ¡¿qué pasa si ahora él esta en Konoha!- dijo una severa Tsunade.

Naruto apretó las sabanas de su camilla, dejando la cabeza gacha, - Gomen Tsunade-

Tsunade y Sasuke se sorprendieron al ver la actitud del rubio y llamar asi tan fríamente a su "Obaa-chan".

- Naruto, ¿por qué lo hiciste?- Naruto solo negaba con la cabeza…. Sasuke estaba muy nervioso no le tincaba nada bueno lo que iba a oír. – Querías proteger a Sasuke, no es así, no quieres que el siga aquel camino que siguió antes, ¿verdad?

Naruto solo asintió, y miró de reojo el armario, se sentía miserable al saber que sasuke sabría que le oculto eso, por ello sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse. Sasuke no entendía nada, ¿que era eso de protegerle?... ¿además porque Naruto estaba en esa condición?…

- Lo hice solo para protegerle, no quería que lo supiera, porque sabía que iría por él-. Respondió Naruto.

- Lo se Naruto, quieres mucho a Sasuke, por ello no dijiste nada, pero debiste habernos dicho a nosotros, debiste habernos dicho que Uchiha Itachi te salvo de una muerte casi segura…-

Sasuke estaba plasmado, ¿su hermano había salvado a su rubio?... ¿por qué?... de pronto una escena de la noche anterior vino a su mente cuando llego a la habitación de Naruto y vio a Itachi aprisionando al rubio a la pared y tratando de…. Besarlo…, Sasuke de pronto comenzó a sentir una rabia muy grande, asi que su hermano estaba detrás de SU NARUTO, pero el no lo permitiría, Naruto era suyo y de nadie más. También estaba algo molesto porque Naruto no le dijo nada sobre eso, pero lo comprendía, no quería preocuparlo, pero lo que en la mente de sasuke rondaba era el hecho de que su hermano, aquel que le destruyo su familia ahora venia por Naruto, pero no, el lo protegería incluso con su vida, pero no dejaría que su hermano le arrebatarse lo único bello e importante que le quedaba en la vida.

- Pero no podía decirlo, además no entiendo porque lo hizo…- decía débilmente el rubio.

- Yo tampoco Naruto, pero bueno de eso nos preocupamos luego, ahora quería decirte tres cosas-. Naruto alzó su rostro mirando a Gondaime.

- ¿Qué Tsunade-Obaa-chan?- Tsunade al escuchar al rubio dio una media sonrisa le gustaba que le llamase así el rubio, no se acostumbraría que le llamase como lo hizo antes. Sasuke también esbozo una media sonrisa al ver lo que produjo su rubio en la Hokage.

- Bien Naruto, primero debo decirte que Jiraiya volvió-

- ¿¿¿Ero-sennin? – Dijo un muy sorprendido Naruto- pero yo pensé que estaba averiguando cosas sobre… bueno la organización- Naruto no quiso mencionar el nombre de la organización donde estaba el hermano de su amado.

- Pues si, y parece que trajo algunos datos, bueno lo que te quería decir es que Jiraiya me a pedido llevarte a que entrenes otro tiempo más, quiere enseñarte nuevas cosas….. En resumidas cuentas quiere que aprendas todo lo que sabía Yondaime, quiere que te vuelvas incluso… más poderoso que él-

Naruto estaba totalmente sorprendido no podía decir nada… ser más poderoso que Yondaime… eso no lo podía creer… ser más poderoso que el mejor Hokage de la Villa…, se dijo a si mismo que le agradecería mucho a Ero-sennin cundo lo viera, y que además pondría todo de su parte para que ese entrenamiento sea el mejor. Gondaime veía como en el rostro de Naruto se formaba una gran sonrisa, sonrisa que no veía hace mucho tiempo. Sasuke estaba totalmente sorprendido, con que Jiraiya-Sama, el maestro de Yondaime le enseñaría al rubio todo lo que le enseño a Yondaime, estaba feliz por Naruto, pero a la vez estaba intranquilo, no sabía si el rubio a lo mejor podría tanto, el confiaba en su rubio pero también le preocupaba su bien estar. También se entristeció al saber que Naruto no estaría un buen tiempo en la villa porque siempre cuando entrenaba con Jiraiya este se marchaba….

- Y bien Naruto… ¿aceptas que Jiraiya te entrene?-

- ¡Por supuesto!... ser más fuerte que Yondaime… ¡por kami!... pensé que eso era imposible…- decía un muy feliz Naruto sus ojitos azules brillaban intensamente con la idea.

- jeje… pues parece que no- decía Tsunade con una gran sonrisa al ver la reacción de Naruto, pero debía decirle las dos cosas que faltaban,- Bien lo segundo es un tanto extraño… de decir…-

Naruto paro sus celebraciones para mirar fijamente a Gondaime, - ¿Qué ocurre?-

- Bien Jiraiya no llego solo, llego con una chica, me contó que esta chica es ninja y viene bueno de la aldea oculta de la nube (país del rayo), no me agradó mucho cuando me lo dijo Jiraiya ya que nuestra aldea tuvo una guerra con esa aldea en la cual ellos perdieron humillantemente, por ello nos tienen un gran rencor, pero parece que a esa kunoichi no le interesa ese punto, bueno su nombre es Koharu Kurosawa, es AMBU en su aldea, bien te preguntarás porque Jiraiya la trajo…. Bueno…. Yo en realidad me sorprendí al saberlo, resulta que esta niña conoció a Uchiha Itachi y sabe prácticamente todo sobre él. Ella le confió cosas a Jiraiya, cuando Jiraiya iba a volver ella le rogó que la llevara con él, que necesitaba hablar con dos personas en esta villa, Jiraiya no se pudo resistir ¬¬ bueno tu sabes jamás se resiste ante una mujer ¬¬… y la trajo, mañana la conocerás, yo aún no la he visto, hoy la veré. Primero debo aceptar su estadía en la villa, debo confesarte que como sabe cosas de Itachi necesito preguntarle….-

Naruto escuchaba atentamente a la Hokage, igual que Sasuke estaba sorprendido, como Itachi conoció a esa chica, bien si podía llegar a ubicarla le preguntaría muchas cosas. Naruto de pronto habló sacando de sus pensamientos al moreno.

- Si, bien, no se porque pero quiero conocerla luego, quiero preguntarle algunas cosas, que a lo mejor ella tiene las respuestas- decía meditando Naruto.

- Tengo sospechas de que cosas le preguntarás…-

- Bien eso lo veremos luego, y bien Obaa-chan… ¿que es lo tercero?-

- Bien para eso saca a Sasuke del armario y lo hablamos entre los tres, en realidad te debí haber pedido que lo sacaras antes, para hablar todo el tema pero conociéndolo se pondría eufórico y gritaría puras tonteras, pero esto que les diré es para ti y para él, así que sale ¡SASUKE!-

Naruto y Sasuke estaban exaltados, ¿cómo Tsunade se dio cuenta?... bueno por alo era la Gondaime de la villa. Sasuke salio lentamente del armario y se sentó en la silla que se encontraba al lado del rubio.

- Bueno y lo tercero es que… Kakashi a pedido a Sasuke que entrene con el-

- ¿Otra ves?- preguntó curiosamente Sasuke.

- Aja… pero esta vez será distinto, ahora dedicara el 100 a sus entrenamientos-

- ¿Perdón?...- continuó Naruto- ¿Dijiste "sus entrenamientos"?-

- Así es- Naruto y Sasuke la miraron confundidos.

- Ah… bueno resulta que Jiraiya me dijo que te quería entrenar a ti Naruto y todo eso, ¿verdad?- Los dos asintieron- bueno y también le dijo a Kakashi que entrenara a Sasuke, claro que la cosa es que los cuatro, o sea… Jiraiya, Naruto, Kakashi y Sasuke se fueran a entrenar ya que lo que desean es ver a ustedes dos como los mejores ninjas de la aldea-.

Naruto y Sasuke estaban felices además de entrenar iban a poder estar los dos juntos, algo que pensaban que no iba a ser posible, pero con eso cada uno estaba con más disposición para entrenar. Los dos esbozaron una gran sonrisa y se miraron a los ojos, viendo uno en el otro el mismo entusiasmo. Tsunade estaba contenta al verlos así.

- Bien como ya les dije todo esto puedo marcharme…, Tsunade comenzó levantarse, pero de pronto pensó en algo- ah Naruto haber… -

Tsunade se acerco al rubio, este poso una cara de duda, Gondaime coloco sus manos cerca de la cabeza del rubio y comenzó a transmitir chakra, luego de unos minutos se detuvo, Naruto estaba algo mareado, trato de enfocar la vista en la Hokage.

- Te acabo de curar de ese gran golpe que te diste en la cabeza además de la técnica que use contigo en la cual absorbo chakra tuyo para hacerla, bien te puedes ir cuando te recuperes de ese mareo, yo hablaré con el personal del hospital, ¡Sasuke cuida a Naruto!-

- Por supuesto-

- Mañana los quiero a los dos bien temprano, conocerán a Koharu-.

- Si, ojala que me conteste hartas preguntas que me encantaría hacerle-.

- Lo se Sasuke, Bien adiós-.

Tsunade salió de la sala, al ver que esta se fue Sasuke se volvió a ver al rubio, pero descubrió que este estaba dormido, esa técnica le robo mucho chakra, pero en una media hora más el rubio se estabilizaría. Y así paso la media hora Sasuke mientras acariciaba algunos mechones del rubio, este de pronto comenzó a moverse y abrir sus lindos ojos azules.

Observo a Sasuke y le dio una linda sonrisa con lo que Sasuke le respondió con un beso tierno lleno de cariño.

Pero Sasuke debía hacerle una pregunta al rubio.

- Naruto, ¿por qué no me contaste que el que te había salvado había sido Itachi?- Naruto ante al pregunta comenzó a mirar a otra dirección pero respondió.

- Ya lo sabes Sasuke, se lo dije a Tsunade cuando estabas ahí en el armario, no quería preocuparte y tampoco quería que fueras detrás de él-.

- Naruto, ¿no crees que se cuidarme perfectamente solo, además ya no confías en mi, si hubiera querido seguirle, ahora mismo estaría con ese maldito de Orochimaru tratando de hacerme "más fuerte", pero no, decidí volver, porque sabía que me haría más fuerte aquí no con él- dijo Sasuke seriamente con un poco de tristeza reflejada en su rostro. Naruto al ver esto comenzó a excusarse y a tratar de decir lo que pensaba, estaba nervioso, Sasuke no le trataba ahora tan fríamente y eso lo desconcertó.

- No Sasuke, no quería decir eso, gomen…. Soy un baka…- el rubio no sabia que mas decirle al moreno y de la impotencia comenzó a sollozar- yo… si confió en ti, como no hacerlo… si te amo… pero me daba miedo que Itachi te hiciese algo malo…-.

Sasuke se conmovió al ver así a su rubio y lo atrajo hacia el en un protector abrazo, Naruto no se esperaba eso y solo lo miró a los ojos, Sasuke amaba aquellos ojos azules y puros, y con sus labios tomo las lagrimillas que habían brotado de los ojos de Naruto.

- No te trates así a ti mismo Naruto, no me gusta verte así, solo lo dije en un torpe impulso de decirte lo que sentía, pero fui un poco duro, perdóname, te quiero demasiado y no soporto verte así, no llores más por favor-, decía Sasuke besando los labios de su rubio.

- Sasuke, no tienes que pedir perdón, se como te sientes, y no debí haber ocultado lo de Itachi, me perdonas-. Decía el rubio mirándolo.

- Por supuesto, solo quería protegerme, y te comprendo-.

- Gracias-.

Y se fundieron en un apasionado beso expresando todo el cariño que sentían uno por el otro. Pasaron unas horas y Sasuke ayudaba al rubio con su ropa, sonrojado colocándole los boxers al rubio, este estaba totalmente sonrojado y apartaba al moreno diciéndole que el mismo podía ponerse su ropa, pero Sasuke le día que por favor quería vestirlo él, con una voz muy sensual que Naruto no pudo resistir, luego de colocarle los pantalones, la polera y su chaqueta se marcharon del hospital a casa del Uchiha.

Y así pasó el día, Naruto y Sasuke se entretuvieron mucho en la casa del moreno, comiendo, caminando por el patio de la gran mansión Uchiha. En la noche hablaron mucho, hasta que se quedaron dormidos(n/a: no puse lemon pk no keria muajajajaj xD ya se vendrá después ;-)) Al otro día el rubio comenzó a despertar por los rayos de luz que daban justo en la cama donde ellos dormían. Sasuke aún no despertaba, Naruto se dedico a observarlo unos momentos tocando los cabellos negros y su pálido pecho. Lo amaba, y cada día, horas minutos y segundos más y más, el tiempo paso volando, miró el reloj y ya era muy tarde, debían ir con Tsunade, a hablar con esa kunoichi, Naruto como no tenia ropa, ya que habían ido directamente del hospital a la mansión Uchiha, el rubio sacó de un armario un pantalón negro y una polera azul que hacia juego con sus lindos ojitos. Se dirigió al baño, se duchó y luego fue directo a la cocina y preparó unas porciones de tostadas y dos tasas de leche.

Sasuke comenzó a despertar al sentir un agradable aroma a pan tostado, y sonrió, su rubio estaba haciendo el desayuno y no era Ramen, como el se esperaba, comenzó a reír bajito ante este pensamiento, que extraño se sentía riendo así, antes jamás lo hubiera hecho, pero gracias al rubio había cambiado, y de una gran manera, con ese brillo en los ojos llenos de amor, se vistió, observo que las ropas de naruto estaban al pie de la cama, pensó que Naruto debió haber tomado ropa suya, eso le alegro, que el rubio tomara la iniciativa sin preguntar ese pequeño paso hacia crecer las esperanzas en Sasuke que algún día ellos vivirían juntos. Luego miró el reloj, ya era un poco tarde, así que se metió al baño, se dio una ducha rápida al igual que el rubio había hecho antes, se secó y luego se vistió, después fue a la cocina donde el rubio estaba, y le miró, parece que aun no comía, y claro estaba haciendo unos ricos panqueques, la mesa estaba muy bien decorada y Naruto se dedicó a cambiar las flores del florerito, y puso las que mas le encantaban que había visto en un rincón del patio del Uchiha, Sasuke las observo, eran las mismas que a él le gustaban además que los representaba a ellos dos, de colores negro y amarillo como la noche y el día, calas negras, amaba esas flores, con su color negro azabache brillante y con el brote amarillo.

Sasuke se acercó al rubio, este estaba concentrado en que los panqueques no se pegaran al sartén que no sintió al Uchiha, que lo abrazó por la espalda, el rubio dio un pequeño saltito.

- ¡Sasuke no baka, me asustaste- dijo mirando a Sasuke. Este estaba maravillado esa polera hacia juego con sus ojitos azules, pero se le veía demasiado bien.

- Naruto no te asustes- dijo posando sus labios en el cuello del rubio- te ves muy bien con esa ropa, tus preciosos ojos resaltan más- dijo dando un dulce beso en el cuello. Naruto se sonrojo por el comentario, ¿tanto le gustaban a Sasuke sus ojos?(n/a: Obvio o.o ¡nadie tiene unos ojos tan azules y lindos como tu non!); -Me encanta tus ojos-

- ¡Kya! Sasuke no seas exagerado, son normales-.

- No, no todos tienen los ojos azules como el mar y el cabello dorado como el sol-. O/o Nuevo sonrojo del rubio.

- ¿Y…y cómo Yondaime, el tenia los ojos azules y el cabello rubio, como yo-.

- mmm- Sasuke medito un tiempo, es verdad, siempre se había preguntado y no solo el, muchos, porque justo Yondaime y Naruto tenían los ojos azules y el cabello rubio, casi nadie tenia esas características, era realmente extraño,- mmm… es verdad, me pregunto por que te pareces tanto a Yondaime-.

- O.o ¿yo?... ¡n.n que va Sasuke, Yondaime es único, es una simple coincidencia que nos parezcamos, además el no tiene estas marcas en la cara como yo-. Naruto toco sus propias mejillas.

- mmm en realidad, pero quien sabe que esas marcas las tengas por un efecto al contener a Kyuubi…-.

- Puede ser, pero no me gusta pensar en esas cosas… mejor dicho no me gusta pensar de donde provengo…- dijo muy bajito esas palabras para que sasuke no escuchara eso.

- Bien, entonces termina de hacer esos panqueques que debemos irnos, y gracias por las calas negras, son mis favoritas-. Dijo Sasuke con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, sentándose para tomar su desayuno.

Naruto se alegro a el también le gustaban además se sentía identificado con ellas, eran como Sasuke y él.

Tomaron desayuno, Sasuke felicitó a Naruto por el delicioso desayuno, lavaron los patillos, y luego fueron donde Tsunade.

Estaban muy nerviosos, Naruto tomó la mano de Sasuke, y tocó la puerta, Tsunade los hizo entrar, pudieron ver a Tsunade recibiéndolos con una gran sonrisa, al igual que Kakashi y Jiraiya.

- ¡Naruto, tanto tiempo, hasta que pudiste traerlo de vuelta, me alegro, ya Tsunade me contó todo, tienes todo mi apoyo con cualquier cosa, por ello e venido aquí-.

- Gracias Ero-sennin, y muchas gracias-.

- Hola chicos- decía Kakashi saludando a los chicos pero leyendo el nuevo tomo de Come-Come-Paradise que le había entregado Jiraiya.

- jeje hola- decían los chicos con una gotilla en sus cabezas viendo a su sensei tan concentrado leyendo.

- Bien chicos, es hora, hay que esperar que esa niña llegue, pero que retraso ¡por kami, se parece en eso a ti Kakashi, llega muy tarde-.

Kakashi levanto su vista a la rubia riendo levemente- jeje… pero yo doy buenas excusas ¡non, no como la que te dio ayer Koharu-.

- Ni me lo recuerdes, yo misma le tuve que decir que se callara ù.u-

De pronto sintieron que abrían la puerta frenéticamente.

- ¡Gomen, no quería llegar atrasada, es que unos chicos comenzaron a hablarme e invitarme a salir, bueno no los culpo, mi belleza hipnotiza a muchos jeje-

- Tan modesta como ayer, Koharu ù.ú, decía Tsunade-

- Ahh… Tsunade no seas asi conmigo T-T-

Los chicos se sorprendieron al ver a la chica tratar con esa familiaridad a la Hokage.

- Bien te presento a Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto-

La chica se sorprendió al verlos, primero paso su vista por Sasuke, no había duda se parecía mucho a su hermano, pero vio en sus ojos que el chico era distinto al mayor Uchiha, este no poseía esa soledad, frialdad, y aquel aterrorizante Sharingan, se alegro un poco, es posible que se llevaran muy bien, al menos eso quería ella. Luego poso su vista en el Uzumaki, se sintió tan bien, sabía quien era él, la conexión que poseían ambos, se parecía mucho a esa persona que ella había conocido hace poco también…. Pero todo a su debido tiempo, primero hablar y llevarse bien con ellos.

Los chicos se acercaron a ella, esta también a ellos y se saludaron.

- Mucho gusto soy Koharu Kurosawa-

- El gusto es nuestro- hablaron al mismo tiempo Sasuke y Naruto. La chica solo sonrió cosa que a ellos les agrado. La chica era realmente hermosa, era alta y delgada, un poco mayor que ellos, de piel blanca claro que un poco tostada, cabello negro azabache lizo y brillante que le llegaba hasta la cintura, pero lo que a ambos jóvenes les impresiono, fueron esos ojos que poseía, ojos azules como el mar, idénticos a los de cierto rubio.

**¡¡¡¡CONTINUARAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Nota de la Autora:**

Kyaaaaa O.O ¿que cosas no, haber…haber… analizar parte por parte… u.u, primero…. El hospital ahora es oficialmente un motel xDDD, segundo Tsunade a dicho a Naruto y a Sasuke entrenar con Jiraiya y Kakashi o.o algo que realmente me gusta xD haber el progreso de los dos n.n, tercero, esa chica llamada Koharu, esconde muchas cosas, y además tiene los mismo ojos que naruto…. Les doy una pista… eso decidirá muchas cosas en el futuro.

Bueno quiero agradecer los reviews que me han dado :3 ojala y espero recibir más kiero agradecer a todos los k me han dado reviews:

**Maca-chan15, AISHITERU-SHUICHI, Temari-Shikamaru, Hitomi Miwa, neko-chan lee, Nyumi, franchisan, Sujumi-Chan, Naoko Andre, akemi20, Freya-the-ainu, Hibari-Hiwatari, sakuma-chan, ReiKaida, kanari shinobu, Satsukikawa, hermi18, chyneiko-chan, Fati-chan-o-Ero-sennin, Eva's Black Wing. **

Los puse a todos muchas gracias :3 los iré saludando y contestado los reviews k me envíen desde el próximo capitulo, ya que nunca lo hago, ahora lo haré gomen por no hacerlo antes, pero ahora lo empezaré a hacer.

¡¡Muchas gracias a todos y que este fic continué!...

**PD: lean mi nuevo fic SasuNaru "Princes d'Amour**", **y hoy escribo el new chapter de "Notre Amour" sasunaru, mañana la actualización ;-)**

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEWSSSSSSSSS!**

Donde dice- go! Aprieten ahí donde dice- go! non… Naru y Sasu: siempre lo dices ¬¬ ¡ya cállate, N/A: ¡Cállense ustedes ò.ó o los haré sufrir en el próximo capitulo, NaruySasu: T-T Ya u.u


	9. Entrenamientos Conociendo a Koharu

**Aclaración:** Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, sino que le pertenecen al gran señor Masashi Kishimoto(N/A: O.ó porque de no ser así hace mucho ratito que Naruto y Sasuke tendrían algo más que una simple amistad xD), en fin dada ésta aclaración podemos empezar el fic.

**(………...RECUENTO……….)**

Los chicos se acercaron a ella, esta también a ellos y se saludaron.  
- Mucho gusto soy Koharu Kurosawa-  
- El gusto es nuestro- hablaron al mismo tiempo Sasuke y Naruto. La chica solo sonrió cosa que a ellos les agrado. La chica era realmente hermosa, era alta y delgada, un poco mayor que ellos, de piel blanca claro que un poco tostada, cabello negro azabache lizo y brillante que le llegaba hasta la cintura, pero lo que a ambos jóvenes les impresiono, fueron esos ojos que poseía, ojos azules como el mar, idénticos a los de cierto rubio.

**(……..FIN DEL RECUENTO……..)**

**CAPITULO 9**

"**Días de entrenamiento… Conociendo a Koharu"**

-Bien chicos, ella es Koharu Kurosawa, lo demás que ella misma se los cuente- Decía Tsunade mirando de reojo a la preciosa adolescente.

- Si, si Tsunade, yo les diré todo lo que quieran saber- dijo dando una sonrisa a los jóvenes, pero de un momento a otros aquella sonrisa despareció- aunque claro, hay cosas que es mejor no saberlas…-

Ambos chicos se estremecieron al escuchar aquella voz que en un momento se escuchaba tan alegre a una de mucha seriedad. Pero no quisieron preguntar nada, todo a su debido tiempo.

- Bien… Ero-sennin, Kakashi-sensei; ¿cuándo partimos?- preguntó Naruto, mirando a los susodichos.

- Eso Naruto, lo decido yo- respondió Tsunade levantándose de su escritorio, yendo hacia ambos jóvenes.

- Mañana mismo partirán a hacer su entrenamiento, pasarán por muchas villas, una de ellas, es la villa donde proviene Koharu, ella debe volver muy rápido a su villa, solo vino por un asunto y ahora debe marcharse, ¡Koharu!- Tsunade llamo la atención de Koharu, la cual estaba pensando en ciertas cosas.

- ¿Si Tsunade?- puso atención inmediatamente.

- Koharu, te vas con ellos-

- ¿Ne?, pensé que estaría un tiempo más, además debo comer Ramen antes de irme- No he podido comer ni un tazón T.T- decía Koharu con sus ojos azules llorosos, Naruto al escuchar la palabra Ramen habló inmediatamente.

- Disculpa Koharu nee-san, ¿te gusta el Ramen?- la chica se sorprendió por la familiaridad con la que la trató Naruto, estaba muy feliz.

- ¡Hai!, ¡es mi comida favorita!- decía Koharu con estrellitas en los ojos, Naruto al verla también puso estrellitas en sus ojos, al fin conocía a alguien que tuviera su mismo fanatismo por la comida más sabrosa del mundo, - jeje y por lo que puedo ver, la tuya parece que también Naruto-chan – dijo está sonriendo a Naruto, este al notar la familiaridad con la que le habló sonrió ampliamente, Sasuke veía la escena, con un sentimiento muy extraño.

- ¿Ne… Sasuke estas celoso?- le susurró Kakashi al menor Uchiha. Pero Sasuke no sentía aquello.

- No, es solo que algo encuentro extraño, no se que es, pero siento que ella tiene algo especial-. Decía Sasuke mirando a la chica, la cual estaba hablando con Naruto sobre Ramen.

Jiraiya y Tsunade escucharon el comentario de Sasuke, ambos se miraron y asintieron, cuando todo estuviera ya más tranquilo, se diría lo que se debe saber.

- Bien, a lo que iba Koharu- dijo finalmente Tsunade para que la escucharan, - Tú ya no tienes nada que hacer acá, lo mejor será que vuelvas a tu villa, por supuesto puedes visitarnos cuando quieras, pero lo mejor ahora es que vuelvas-. Tsunade al decir esto frunció el ceño haciendo que la chica dejara de decir tonteras.

- Esta bien Tsunade, ah por cierto, ¿puedo hablar contigo a solas unos segundos?- Godaime aceptó la petición de la chica de largo cabello azabache, y salieron de la habitación de la Hokage.

- ¿Qué sucede Koharu?-

- Le quería preguntar, ¿cuando debo hablar sobre aquello?-

- Aún no Koharu-

- Demo… Tsunade, llevo años tratando de venir aquí y decir lo que pasó y lo que pasará-

- Koharu, lo sé, pero comprende que ellos aun no están preparados, todo a su debido tiempo, primero debes relacionar bien las cosas, y luego si se da, puedes hablar, pero por el momento no, aunque puedes decir algunas cosas, ayudarías mucho a Sasuke también- decía Tsunade observando los gestos de la hermosa joven.

- Lo sé - la chica puso un rostro muy triste- Es igual a él, la única diferencia radica en su mirada, él a encontrado algo que su hermano aún no encuentra; Itachi no debió…-

- Koharu, no sigas mejor, ambas sabemos lo que sucede, y como te dije cuando se dé el momento podremos hablar mejor este tema; ahora a lo que debía decir, irán con Jiraiya, Kakashi, Naruto y Sasuke, ellos te llevarán a tu villa, no tienes de que preocuparte, además Naruto y Sasuke necesitan entrenamiento, sabes el porqué. Necesito que estén fuertes, necesito que sean los dos los mejores ninjas de Konoha, para llevar este asunto al fin, de una ves por todas-.

- Concuerdo contigo Tsunade, ojala todo se solucione y me complace enormemente ir con ellos, sabes el porque- dijo Koharu con una gran sonrisa.

- Lo sé Koharu, ah también quiero- Tsunade por si a lo mejor uno de los de la otra sala escuchara, le dijo algo al odio a Koharu, la chica estaba feliz, al fin su sueño se hacia realidad, al fin podría hacer lo que quería hace ya más de muchos años.

- Tsunade, estoy agradecida, al fin se podrá hacer lo que hace tiempo quisimos-.

- Lo sé Koharu, además todo sea por la felicidad de saber al fin toda la verdad, estoy segura de que aquel día más de un corazón estará feliz, además trátame con familiaridad Koharu por favor- dijo Godaime abrazando a la chica dándole un beso en su frente.

- Arigato, Godaime-sama- dijo la chica mirando con una expresión de extrema gratitud.

- No me lo agradezcas, ya el solo hecho de ver tus ojos azules con aquella expresión es suficiente paga-. Dijo esta sonriendo, siguiéndola también Koharu.

- Disculpen- pedía Sasuke abriendo un poco la puerta mirándolas- ¿terminaron?, es que Naruto está inquieto y no ha dejado de decir que las interrumpa, para que al fin nos digan que ocurre-. Decía con una sonrisa picara Sasuke.

- ¡Sasuke No Baka!, ¡¿como se te ocurre decir todo lo que estaba pensando ¬¬?! –

- No me pediste que no lo dijera n.n –

- u.ú-

- non!-

- Calma por favor, que no quiero que se peleen, las parejas no deben pelear- decía Koharu guiñando un ojo a los chicos, los cuales se pusieron rojos, ante aquello Tsunade, Kakashi y Jiraiya dieron una sonrisa.

- Bien, mañana a las 9 a.m., a la puertas de Konoha, que nos espera un duro entrenamiento, ¡además de acompañar a Koharu a su villa!, ¡¿verdad Kakashi?!- decía Jiraiya a los tres chicos.

- Hai, hai- decía Kakashi colocando su mano en la nuca, poniendo una especie de sonrisa cansada, les esperaba un arduo entrenamiento.

- ¡OSS!- dijeron Naruto, Sasuke y Koharu.

- Koharu, quieres ir a comer con nosotros, dijiste que te gustaba el Ramen, y justamente iremos a comer al mejor puesto de Ramen de la villa, ¿deseas ir con nosotros?- preguntó formalmente Sasuke, ya no se comportaba tan frío con la gente, pero es que a ella la trataba de un modo distinto, no entendía el porque de ello, pero lo hacia sentir algo extraño.

- Por supuesto Sasuke-kun, estoy muy agradecida, amo el Ramen jeje- dijo la chica con una bella sonrisa.

- Esta bien vamos, Koharu por favor dime Sasuke solamente, el kun me hace sentir distante- decía Sasuke son una media sonrisa.

- Esta bien, Sasuke-.

Naruto estaba sorprendido, jamás había visto a Sasuke tratando a ¡UNA MUJER! De aquella manera tan respetable (N/A: ¡O.o vamos! Si ni yo m lo creo xD!) Era extraño, pero le hacia sentir bien, al fin Sasuke estaba saliendo de aquel túnel en el cual le había visto Naruto por muchos años, le alegraba de sobremanera el hecho de que al fin Sasuke estuviera casi por salir de él.

El trío salió del despacho de Godaime, y se dirigieron al Ichiraku-Ramen a disfrutar de un rico tazón, Koharu iba un poco más adelante admirando la edificación de la villa, mientras Sasuke y Naruto iban a unos cuantos pasos más atrás que ella.

- Uzuratonkachi, ¿por qué sonríes tanto?- decía este mirando al pequeño rubito que iba junto a él.

- jeje… Me alegra mucho Sasuke, que te comportes de esa manera con Koharu, no se, creo que al fin te veo como eres en realidad, una persona amable, atenta y cariñosa, claro que a veces algo sarcástico y pesado ¬¬ , pero no puedo negar que aquello me encanta de ti-. Naruto al decir estas palabras observó a Sasuke, el cual se encontraba sumamente colorado y mirando hacia el frente.

- jeje, además me encanta cuando te sonrojas, te ves hermoso; y lo mejor es que aquél privilegio, lo haces solo para mí- dijo Naruto abrazando a Sasuke por la cintura mientras caminaban, éste al escuchar esas palabras y ver el rostro de Naruto con aquella paz que lo caracterizaba, lo hacían sentir la persona más afortunada del mundo.

- Naruto… Te amo- dijo Sasuke levantando el rostro del rubio y dándole un dulce beso en los labios.

- Y yo también, Sasuke-.

Koharu miraba de reojo la escena, realmente estaba muy contenta, desde que los vio al primer momento sabía todo, ellos se amaban, y ella haría todo lo posible para que aquel amor nunca, nunca muriera. Por el bien de los dos, de ella y de más personas, necesitaban que los dos hombres más importantes de Konoha estuvieran bien.

- ¿Ne... ne, tortolitos?, jeje- decía Koharu haciendo a estos dos despegarse luego de los apasionados besos que se daban.

- Koharu, nosotros, verás…- trataba de explicarse Naruto.

- jeje, No se preocupen, lo noté desde un principio, ustedes son pareja, no debo opinar nada en eso, les deseo lo mejor del mundo, de verdad- dijo esta mirando de Naruto a Sasuke.

Ambos sonrieron y agradecieron a la bella chica.

- Bien, a la próxima esquina está el puesto, ojala que hoy hayan hecho algún menú especial y muy muy sabroso-. Decía Naruto haciéndole agua la boca seguida por una expresión similar de Koharu y un Sasuke con la gota en la cabeza al ver a los dos babeando por su comida favorita.

**(………… ¡En Ichiraku-Ramen non!...)**

- ¡konnichiwa!- dijeron los tres a la ves.

- Naruto, Konnichiwa. Veo que traes a Sasuke y a una joven muy bella.- decía el señor de Ichiraku, sonriendo a la chica.

- jeje Gracias Señor- dijo la chica haciendo una reverencia.

- ¿Y Cómo se llama la hermosa Chica?-

- Ella se llama Koharu Ku…- decía Naruto, pero la chica lo cortó

- Koharu, dígame Koharu solamente- dijo la chica con una sonrisa. El Señor medito un momento, luego asintió y les pidió a los tres que se sentaran y que enseguida traía las porciones de Ramen. Ambos chicos estaban un poco desconcertados, ¿porque no podía decir su apellido?, bueno eso lo preguntarían más adelante.

- Wuau, ojala sea un Ramen muy rico, miam… miam- Koharu tomaba los palillos esperando el tazón de Ramen.

- Seguro te gustará Koharu nee-chan, es el mejor Ramen de Konoha- decía feliz Naruto al lado de Koharu.

- Wuau, estoy esperando a probar- Korahu esperaba solamente el tazón.

- Ne… Koharu, me gustaría, a lo mejor es precipitado, demo… necesito saberlo, me gustaría preguntarte si conocías a mi…-

- ¿A tu hermano?, si… lo conocía, ahora no se si lo conozca-. Decía con una expresión triste en su rostro. Sasuke y Naruto se sorprendieron al escuchar esto; Sasuke sobretodo, ella había conocido a su hermano, bueno ambos debían tener la misma edad, por lo que se podía apreciar.

- Les hablaré de ello, no se preocupen, hoy mismo debo decirles algo muy importante, ojala lo tomen bien, pero primero mi Ramen- de pronto la chica cambio rápidamente de una actitud triste a una alegre al ver al señor entregarles sus porciones de ramen.

- ¡ITADAKIMASU!- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo al comen un poco, Sasuke puso una expresión de alivio, al fin comer algo, Naruto y Koharu la misma expresión, deleite total al comer su comida preferida.

Luego de unos minutos, Koharu y Naruto llevaban su tercer plato, mientras Sasuke a penas podía con el segundo…

- Bien- dijo la chica dejando de comer, mirando a ambos chicos con sus ojos como el mar, en una expresión seria, - pregúntenme que desean saber-

- Me gustaría saber cómo conociste a mi hermano- preguntaba Sasuke adelantándose a la pregunta que iba a darle Naruto.

- Bien, te diré lo justo y necesario, lo conocí cuando tenía sus 5 años, en un pequeño parque, recuerdo que se parecía mucho a ti, Sasuke-.

- Yo no me parezco a él-.

- Eso tú no lo conocías, no sabes como era él cuando pequeño, tú naciste cuando él tenía sus 7 años, así que déjame hablar, por favor-. Dijo cortante Koharu, haciendo que Sasuke dejase de hablar, es verdad que no sabía nada de la vida de su hermano a tal edad, y prefirió enterarse.

- Gomen, continúa-

- Recuerdo que era un niño muy calido y alegre, yo era una niña fría y antipática jeje, además de tener algunos problemas, no me juntaba con nadie, fue una etapa muy triste. Recuerdo que tú hermano me observó por unos momentos, yo estaba pensando diversas cosas, y de pronto capté su mirada, me enojé, no comprendía por que me miraba. Lo miré con enfado, el solo sonrió, no comprendía el porque de sonreír, y me comencé a ir. Pero el muy rápido, tomó mi brazo y me hizo mirarle, yo le dije que me dejara que no quería hablar con nadie, pero él solamente me pregunto el nombre, me observaba con una mirada llena de afecto, y no se el porque, yo le respondí y sonreía, fue la primera ves que le sonreía a alguien de mi misma edad-. Koharu tenía una expresión de mucha melancolía.

- Vaya no sabia que Itachi podría ser así en aquella época…-

- Lo era, en fin, nos hicimos muy amigos, y así pasaron dos años, tú naciste Sasuke, tu hermano estaba muy contento, me hablaba a cada segundo de ti, siempre pensé que iba a ser un buen hermano. Luego de unos meses, algo sucedió, y tu hermano de un día para otro cambio- Koharu se entristeció mucho.

- Koharu nee-chan, mejor continuemos otro día, nuestra intención no es que lo pases mal-. Dijo Naruto mirando a Sasuke, este asintió, es verdad que quería saber que le habría pasado a su hermano, el porque del cambio, pero Koharu se veía afectada y prefería que lo dejaran para otro día.

- Naruto tiene razón, si no quieres seguir, dejémoslo para otra ocasión-.

- No, por favor, ya hablé, debo seguir, además me imagino que debes saber un poco el porque de la actitud de tu hermano, es en recompensa por todo lo que has sufrido, tienes el derecho a saber ciertas cosas-.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y asintió dejando que Koharu continuase.

…………**Flash Back………….**

Koharu corría al parque donde siempre se encontraba con Itachi, estaba algo triste porque debía comunicarle una noticia, pero prefería decírselo antes que Itachi se enfadase. Traía un pequeña amarra negra para el cabello con algo escrito, a ella le gustaba que Itachi se dejase el cabello un poco más largo, claro que su madre siempre se lo cortaba, pero él le habría dicho que ahora si que no dejaría que su madre le cortase el cabello, por ello Koharu quería entregarle aquel regalo.

Cuando llegó a destino, se encontró a Itachi sentado en una banca, fue corriendo hacia el.

- ¡Ahayo Itachi-chan!- dijo con una bella sonrisa la chica. Pero la cambio inmediatamente al ver la expresión fría y sin sentimientos de Itachi.

- Ah Koharu-san, ¿que deseas?- Koharu estaba sorprendida Itachi nunca la habría tratado de aquella manera tan fría.

- ne… ne Itachi-chan, porque me dices Koharu-san, vamos trátame con familiaridad- decía con una sonrisa, pero luego la cambio su expresión a una sería- Itachi-chan, debo decirte que yo ya no estaré más aquí, debo marchar, hoy mismo me marcho, demo… quiero decirte que te quiero mucho, y que nunca te olvidaré, por ello también quería entregarte…- Koharu miró su mano para pasarle la amarra y continuar hablando pero Itachi la hizo callar.

- Así que te vas, bueno, fue un gusto conocerte, espero que te vaya muy bien. Yo debo irme, mis padres me esperan, adiós-. Dijo Itachi parándose de la banca y yéndose. Koharu comenzó a sollozar, como es posible que la tratara tan fríamente después de conocerse por casi 3 años.

- Y no piensas decirme nada más, ya veo que nuestra amistad no significó nada para ti, bueno para mi si, y déjame decirte que fue más que un gusto haber conocido a la persona, quien yo pensaba, mejor del mundo, y quien me enseño a sonreír, aprender a querer y que me ayudo a superar muchas cosas. Itachi, gracias por todo, y siempre te recordaré, no a aquel que me acaba de tratar así, tan frío no, recordaré a Itachi-chan, el que me enseño todo lo que soy ahora-. Y diciendo estas palabras Koharu se marchó corriendo con cientos de lagrimas en sus preciosos ojos azules.

……………**Fin Flash Back…………….**

- y luego de eso no lo volví a ver nunca más- dijo la chica derramando una lágrima. Limpiándola con la manda de su polera– Gomen nasai, pero me cuesta aún asimilar todo-.

- Me lo puedo imaginar, es terrible cuando dejas a un amigo, y más sin saber que le sucede-. Dijo Naruto con un deje de tristeza, Sasuke sabía a que se refería, a la partida suya, por ello solo tomó la mano de Naruto, acariciándola con sus dedos. Naruto miró al moreno y sonrió.

- Pero a lo mejor algún día sabrás la razón del porque hizo todo aquello- Sasuke sonrió ante aquello.

- Tienes razón Naruto-chan, algún día lo sabré- dijo la chica posando una leve sonrisa en su labios.- Bien Sasuke eso es lo que debes saber, se que a lo mejor no te a servido mucho lo que te cabo de mencionar, demo...-

- Al contrario, Koharu. Gracias por decírmelo, algo debió haber pasado para que mi hermano se pusiese así, y no se porque presiento que fue muy grabe-. Sasuke sentía algo extraño. Pero no quiso darle más vueltas al asunto, pago todos los platos Koharu protesto, pero el moreno le dio que fue en compensa de lo antes mencionado, y ella asintió. Ambos la llevaron al pequeño departamento donde la joven decidió pasar la noche.

- Bien chicos, los veré mañana en la salida, entrada o lo que sea de Konoha, jeje-.

- Te vemos entonces Koharu nee-chan, que duermas bien-.

- ¡Hai, hai!-

- Hasta mañana Koharu-

- Hasta mañana Sasuke-.

Los chicos comenzaron a irse, cuando Koharu les mencionó…

- ¡Que duerman muy bien, juntitos y revueltos!, jujuju- los chicos caminaron totalmente sonrojados, demo… asintieron, haciendo que Koharu gritara de la felicidad. (N/a: ¡yo la acompaño gritando! xD)

**Llegando a la casa Uchiha………**

Sasuke y Naruto fueron directo a la cama, para dormir ya que mañana empezaba el entrenamiento. Ambos estaban de lado mirando el uno al otro, Sasuke posó su mano en la cintura del rubio, al igual que este en la del él.

- Comprendo a Koharu- decía el rubio cerrando sus ojos y suspirando.

- Lo se, Naruto. Gomen nasai por todo lo que te hice sufrir- dijo Sasuke abrazando al rubio.

- Lo siento yo Sasuke por recordar eso, demo… entiendo que es muy triste la espera a saber el porque de aquel comportamiento de la persona a quien quieres tanto y que más aprecias, y es terrible aun no saberlo- dijo el rubio mirando fijamente a Sasuke, es verdad, a pesar de que Sasuke volvió con él y todo eso. El moreno aun no le había dicho…

- Sasuke, porque estaban tan empeñado en matarme, por favor contéstame, te juro que sea cual sea el motivo aun estaré junto a ti, pero dímelo-. Pedía el rubio con una expresión de ruego la cual Sasuke no pudo resistir. Le dolía decirle la verdad, además de no saber la reacción por parte de Naruto, pero debía decírselo de una ves por todas.

- Tú sabes que mi hermano tiene un Sharingan más avanzado que el mió, verdad-.

Naruto asintió.

- Bueno el cuando mato a mis padres, me dijo como obtenerlo, y se obtenía matando a tu mejor amigo-. Sasuke bajo la vista no quería observar al rubio- y esas palabras me rondaban en la cabeza, y luego de encontrarme a mi hermano, y todo lo que sucedió aquellas palabras me cegaron y por ello, quise matarte en aquel valle. Demo… cuando tuve la oportunidad no lo hice, no pude, y recordé las palabras de Orochimaru, que el podía hacerme más fuerte, y por ello me fui con él, para así encontrar mi propio método para matar a mi hermano, no matando a lo único importante que me quedaba que eras y eres, tú-. Dijo Sasuke dándole un beso a la cabeza gacha de Naruto.

- Sasuke, te amo- dijo el rubio, subiendo la vista, tenia lagrimas en los ojos.

- No lo digas si no lo sientes, es horrible lo que pensé hacer, no merezco que me digas eso-. Limpió Sasuke las lágrimas del rubio con sus manos.

- Al contrario Sasuke, te amo, porque no me mataste, porque me protegiste, y a pesar que me pudiste haber matado y así cobrar tu venganza… no lo hiciste, por ello te lo digo, Sasuke te amo-. Abrazó a Sasuke posando su cabeza en el pecho de este. De pronto Sasuke tomó sus manos lo enderezó, y se colocó encima del rubio mirando fijamente sus preciosos zafiros.

- Ne, ¿Sasuke que pasa?, por que…- pero no pudo continuar porque el moreno corto lo que decía a causa de un apasionado beso.

- Naruto, eres tan tierno, tan comprensivo, tan… tú, te amo con todo mi ser- confeso Sasuke todo lo que sentía haciendo que Naruto se sonrojase.

- Además que te ves hermoso en esa posición y todo sonrojado-. Dijo Sasuke con una bella sonrisita abriendo un poco el pijama del rubio dando besos en su pecho mientras el rubio suspiraba. – Y me encantan tus suspiros-. El moreno siguió besando, se detuvo en los pezones del rubio y los succionó, asiendo que este diera un pequeño gemido. – Amo tus gemidos, y quiero oír más-. Diciendo esto comenzó a bajar dando besos y lamiendo el abdomen del rubio, mientras este solo suspiraba y gemía. Comenzó a bajarle el pantalón al rubio y comenzó a acariciar su miembro por encima del bóxer, tocándolo poco viendo como l rubio suspiraba más y miraba al moreno suplicando atención.

Luego de unos minutos quito el bóxer, dejando ver el miembro del rubio excitado. El moreno tomo el miembro del rubio con su mano y comenzó a masajearlo, subió para mirar de frente todas las expresiones del rubio, este tenia los ojos entrecerrados, aunque en momentos los cerraba, por el placer que sentía, estaba sonrojado y daba gemidos muy excitantes para el moreno, este ya excitado quería escucharle más y comenzó a acelerar el ritmo, haciendo que el rubio gimiese más y apretara las sabanas con sus manitos. Luego de unos minutos el rubio comenzó a dar gemidos más fuertes, Sasuke comenzó a descender dando besos por todo el cuerpo del rubio, de pronto dejo de darle atención a aquella parte más sensible del rubio. Naruto levanto la mirada al moreno y pudo observar como el moreno comenzaba a darle besos castos a su miembro, Naruto no soportaba aquella tortura.

- Sa… Sasuke, por favor… no me tortures así- gemía el rubio.

Sasuke al ver como su rubito le suplicaba, tomó todo el miembro de Naruto en su boca, haciendo que este gimiera de una manera muy sensual. Comenzó a subir y bajar, dando distintos ritmos a las lamidas que le proporcionaba. Haciendo que Naruto gimiera cada vez más fuerte.

- Ah… Ahhh…. Ahhhh… Sasuke… no lo hagas tan rápido… que me correré….- el rubio sintió un espasmo de placer- que me correré… ahhh… muy rápido-. Trataba de hablar Naruto a pesar de la excitación. El moreno paró el acto.

- Siéntate en cuatro, Naruto-

- ¿Ne?-

- ¡Siéntate!-

El rubio obedeció a la petición del moreno. Y se sentó en la cama, mientras la cabeza del moreno estaba entre las piernas del rubio.

- Espérame un poco- El moreno salio. Naruto no comprendía el porque de la actitud del moreno. Pero al volver lo comprendió.

- Naruto, mira lo que tengo aquí- dijo Sasuke mostrándole un embase de salsa de chocolate- siempre me he preguntado con que usarla, sabes que la salsa de chocolate no se come sola, ahora que encontré con que comerla, la probaré-.

Naruto estaba totalmente sonrojado, no decía nada y se tapó un poco su entrepierna le resultaba muy vergonzoso esos juegos.

- Naruto, vamos abre las piernas, que en esa posición me calientas, el triple- dijo Sasuke acercándose con la salsa.

- ¡Sa… Sasuke, que… que tonteras dices!- dijo el rubio tapándose aun más.

- Es verdad vamos, abre las piernas; y no te acuestes, te quiero sentado-. Naruto obedeció, Sasuke por su parte comenzó a colocar salsa en el miembro de Naru, el rubio dio un pequeño suspiro, la salsa estaba fría, ya que con lo que había hecho Sasuke antes su miembro se encontraba algo caliente. Luego de echar una buena cantidad, el moreno se alejo un poco para ver al rubio.

- Por Kami, Naruto, estas irresistible- y diciendo esto se agachó y tomo con su boca el miembro del rubio, este gimió otra ves. Sasuke daba más lamidas, y subía y bajaba lentamente, haciendo tortuosa y a la ves excitante la acción.

- Ah… Ahhh…. Sasuke- el rubio comenzó a mover las caderas para sentir más contacto esto al moreno lo excito haciendo que su miembro empezase a cobrar vida y acelerando el proceso. Naruto gemía cada vez más fuerte y temblaba a causa de la excitación.

- Ahh… Sasuke… no… no creo que pueda… aguantar…- Y comenzó a recostarse en la cama. Pero Sasuke paro el acto.

- Te dije que no te acostaras-.

- De… demo… me cansó… así, y tiemblo demasiado-

- pues cánsate, puedes apoyarte con tus manos pero no te acuestes, quiero que tiembles cada vez más fuerte del placer que te brindo-. Y volvió a la tarea, Naruto apoyo sus manos en las sabanas apretándolas, descargando un poco la excitación que tenia. Sasuke seguía a veces más rápido haciendo que el rubio tocase el cielo, y otras más lentas haciendo que fuese una tortura deliciosa.

- Sasu… Sasuke… me voy a correr…- gemía el rubio con la cabeza levantada mirando el techo, moviendo las caderas y apretando cada ves más las sabanas, completamente excitado. Sasuke sabiendo que su rubio terminaría pronto introdujo absolutamente el miembro del rubio unas tantas veces haciendo que el rubio temblara más fuerte, no pudiendo sostenerse a veces a causa del placer.

- Sasu… Sasuke… te amo- y diciendo estas palabras el rubio se corrió en la boca de Sasuke sintiendo un placer inmenso. Sasuke se lo tragó todo y subió y observó al rubio, el cual respiraba con dificultad, tenía los ojos cerrados y un pequeño hilillo de baba corría desde su boca. El rubio tembló y dejó caerse hacia atrás, pero Sasuke alcanzó a tomarlo en sus brazos, Naruto abrió un poco los ojos y miró fijamente al moreno, este le devolvió la mirada y le dio un dulce beso en los labios, mientras Naruto se recuperaba. Sasuke se saco la ropa, y volvió a la cama, lo abrazo y comenzó a besarlo otra ves, el cuello, los hombos, los brazos, el pecho el abdomen, Naruto comenzó de nuevo a excitarse.

- Naruto date la vuelta y ponte en cuatro- el rubio obedeció a su moreno y se pudo en cuatro en la cama (n/a: en cuatro patas, como un perrito ¬).

El moreno comenzó a besar la espalda del rubio besando toda la columna llegando hasta su entrada, cogió la salsa tomó un poco de esta y acerco su boca a la entrada del rubio, introduciendo su lengua llena de chocolate en ella. Naruto al sentir esto se estremeció y comenzó a gemir, el moreno tomó con una de sus manos el miembro del rubio dando masajes lentos y tortuosos. Luego de unos minutos, Sasuke cogió de nuevo la salsa y la coloco en sus dedos, introduciendo uno por uno. Naruto ya al tercer dedo gimió con algo de dolor, Sasuke aceleró un poco el ritmo que le daba al miembro del rubio haciendo que este se olvidase del dolor, luego, movió los tres dedos, haciendo que este gimiese más, cuando vio que estaba listo. Sacó los dedos y lo remplazó por su erecto miembro.

Naruto se tensó un poco haciendo que su entrada se contraiga y haciendo dolorosa la situación para ambos, Sasuke tomó el miembro del rubio para relajarlo este empezó a relajarse y así Sasuke pudo entrar por completo, luego de unos minutos ya Sasuke entraba y salía perfectamente.

- Ahh… Sasuke…- el rubio gemía despacio a consecuencia de ello Sasuke comenzó a acelerar las embestidas. Y se recostó en Naruto para susurrarle al odio.

- Vamos, Gime más, sabes que me gusta escuchar tus excitantes gemidos- Mientras decía esto Sasuke comenzó a masajear fuertemente el miembro del rubio, haciendo que este gimiera aun más.

- Ahh... Ahh… Sasuke, más… más fuerte- gimió totalmente excitado el rubio.

Sasuke comenzó a embestir más fuerte, cada vez más y más.

- Ahh… Naruto, eres tan estrecho- Sasuke alababa al rubio mientras se sentaba, haciendo que el rubio se sentase en el y comenzase a cabalgar prácticamente en Sasuke. El moreno viendo que el final se acercaba y al escuchar los gritos cada vez más excitados del rubio, acelero la masturbación que le proporcionaba a Naruto.

- Ahh… Sasuke… soy y siempre seré tuyo… - al rubio se le nublaba la vista del placer, ya el clímax se acercaba -te… amo-.

- Yo… también soy tuyo, y también…. Te amo- dijo Sasuke llegando al orgasmo y derramándose en el interior de Naruto, siguiéndole esté al sentir aquella calidez.

Sasuke tomó a Naruto de la cintura y lo recostó en la cama, él se acostó a su lado y se arroparon con las sabanas.

- Sasuke…-

- Naruto, trata de dormir… mañana nos espera entrenamiento, así que repone tus fuerzas-

- Eso te lo debería decir a ti, tu siempre haces todo, para la próxima yo…- Naruto cerraba lentamente los ojos a causa del cansancio- yo también quiero participar más, jeje- diciendo esto se quedó dormido con una bella sonrisa en su rostro.

- jeje está bien, pero me encanta de cualquier manera-. Decía Sasuke mientras abrazaba al rubio y caía en el poder del sueño.

……**..Mientras en el departamento de Koharu…….**

Koharu comía un pocas frutillas, eran su pasión, le encantaban. Mientras estaba en su cama mirando las estrellas desde su ventana.

- Valla en Konoha siempre se ven de este modo las estrellas, grandes y brillantes-.

- Así es, parece que aún recuerdas eso, no esperaba que vinieras, que sorpresa-.

Koharu dejó de comer la frutilla mientras se daba la vuelta para ver si realmente era quien creía que estaba hablándole.

- ¿I… Itachi?-

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Koharu-.

- ¿Que haces aquí?- Koharu se levanto lentamente de la cama y se acerco a su estuche donde poesía armas ninja.

Pero Itachi fue más rápido y tomó el brazo de Koharu, haciendo que esta no alcanzase el estuche.

Estaban a pocos centímetros uno del otro. Koharu podía observar perfectamente todos los rasgos del mayor Uchiha.

- No vine a pelear contigo-. Dijo Itachi susurrándole en el oído a Koharu, haciendo que esta se estremeciera.

- Entonces, ¿a qué has venido?-.

- A contarte un pequeño secreto, que te quise decir la ultima ves que nos vimos, pero no pude, porque te marchaste. Ahora ya no lo siento con esa intensidad demo…-.

- ¿demo?... ¿que era?- Koharu, estaba conmocionada, no entendía el hecho de ver a Itachi y menos en ese plano.

Itachi se acercó a los labios de Koharu diciéndole…

- Que nunca te pude olvidar, y que te ame demasiado, y quizás aún lo siento- y diciendo esto Itachi unió sus labios con Koharu, dejando a la chica totalmente perturbada observando a Itachi, Itachi intensifico el beso, haciendo que ella se dejase y cerrase sus ojos, luego de unos segundos se separaron abriendo los ojos al mismo tiempo.

- Creo que por ello… sentí eso con tu hermano, él es igual a ti, y tú eres igual a él-.

- Se que lo conoces, y lo que intentaste hacer esa noche en el hospital, entiende que él no es yo-. Dijo Koharu mirando fijamente a Itachi.

- Es igual a ti, la única diferencia son sus marcas, y el color de sus cabellos-.

- Lo sé, Naru-chan y yo, somos iguales-.

- Exactamente- dijo Itachi volviendo a besar a Koharu.

**CONTINUARAAAAAAAAAAAAA……………………………….**

N/A: Nuevas cosas se sabrán…. Bueno, no tengo nada que decir, demoré demasiado y lo lamento, soy la PSU en un mes más así que estoy mega nerviosa, pero ya tengo los demás capítulos ya completos, al fin, este fic tendrá 4 capítulos más y terminará. Así que vayan despidiéndose de él T.T bueno fue un orgullo hacerlo, así que ahora me dedico completamente a mí otro fic, Notre Amour. En fin, saludos, gracias a todos los que leen este fic, ojala hayan disfrutado este nuevo capitulo, gracias a todos, adiós.

"_El amor verdadero, a pesar de estar separados, perdura a través de los años…." _La moraleja de hoy xD, pero si es la verdad n.n

DEJEN REVIEWS ;-)

AHORA ¬¬ ¡YA! O.ó n.n


End file.
